The Witch Hunter
by ScorpionFantasy
Summary: Hunter - one who tracks down a witch to capture or possibly, eliminating it. Crypton is a small country corrupted by vile creatures for years, and humans had built an academy specially to train young children to become Hunters. Kagamine Len, an Elite Hunter, is someone who loathes all witch race; perhaps even more. LenxRin
1. Full SummaryINFORMATION

_**Crypton is a small country that has been corrupted by vile creatures: Witches. It has been since a hundred of years ago, with the first few years, humans were in a desperate run for survival and hiding. Each not knowing on how to defend themselves against powerful creatures. However, a revolution has started five-hundred years ago. The humans may be weak, but they are smart. Clever. Learning the ways of the Witches and using it against them. Clever indeed. Now, the organization known as Yamaha has spread their bases all over Crypton, with the original being in Voca City, and an academy known as Cross Academy is built specially to train young children to become Hunters. And the term 'Hunter', is now known. A Hunter is someone who tracks down and helps the Yamaha organization to capture and kill witches, and possibly bring an end to the madness. And Hunters all over Crypton are always up in a mission destroying Witches. It's what they do. But it's not easy. They are Witches. And so, year by year, men died. Witches were decreased by a scartch of number. Not big.**_

_**Kagamine Len, an Elite Hunter, was sent to a dangerous mission along with other Elites. To go and capture rogue Witches and take them to the village known as Reyn to be eliminated.**_

_**Meet Rin, a witch. The infamous witch all known by the name of 'Pumpkin'. A witch like her should be difficult to capture, and yet here she was. Surrendering herself without a fight.**_

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

_**Story title: The Witch Hunter**_

_**Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Humor**_

_**Main pairing: LENxRIN**_

_**°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**_

_***To clear future misunderstanding, I know that there are a lot of rankings and it differs from the military or to any other but, it shall be different in this fanfic. Here is how it goes:**_

_**Captain**_

_**Elites / Lieutenants **_

_**Majors (2**__**nd**__** in command next to Lieutenants)**_

_ **[FIRST CHAPTER TO BE OUT TOMORROW]**_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Hunter

_**A/N: The real chapter 1...**_

* * *

Dark ruby eyes narrowed in concentration, a hand pushing back fallen silver tresses to his eyes as he sighed in irritation. His mess of hair was pulled tight in a ponytail, with a fringe framing his sharp face as his hands continued to maneuver around his desk in a professional manner. Piles of paperworks, some signed, and some not, littered his oak desk, with one form clutched on his hand.

Captain Honne Dell scanned the form, having been received the academy results for the new troops. Today was the day they move here, having just graduated from the academy. And Dell was relieved to know that there are more additions to his organization. His lips twitched right when a knock on the door brought back his senses.

"Come in." he said, composing himself.

The door opened, revealing one of the Majors with a mop of teal hair.

"Dell," he greeted with a nod.

"Yes?"

The Major gave a quick salute, before nodging his head back towards the door.

"The recruits are here. They're waiting for you at the training grounds."

Dell sighed, rubbing his temples. It was about time.

"I'll be right there."

Nodding, the Major left without a word, leaving Dell alone once again in his office. Licking his lips, Dell shuffled through his mass of paperworks again, retrieving back the form he had put down when the Major came in. When he finally found it, he brought it up towards his face, analyzing every profile. The logo and the name **'Cross Academy**' was printed in bold dark letters on top of the paper, followed by a brief proverb, in which Dell payed no attention to. He only payed attention to their performance, strength, and weaknesses.

_**1.) SeeU - 93.6**_

_** = 17 years old. **_

_**= Brute strength and perfect agility. Works well and quick in silent and the dark.**_

_**= Can easily succumb to illusions.**_

_**2.) Kagene Rei - 93.6**_

_**= 17 years old.**_

_**= Potential leader; works well in a group and an expert in long range weapons.**_

_**=Can easily succumb to illusions.**_

_**3.) Utatane Piko - 91.2**_

**_=16 years old._**

**_= Can handle guns well. Good in swordmanship._**

**_=Lacks strength and agility in hand-to-hand combat_**

**_4.) Rui - 91_**

**_= 16 years old._**

**_= Expert in handling and assembling guns and riffles. Knows how to break out of witchcraft illusions._**

**_= Lacks in speed and hand-to-hand combat._**

**_5.) Momone Momo - 90.45_**

**_= 17 years old._**

**_= Strong and agile; best in silent approach._**

**_= Uses too much hand-to-hand combat and inexperienced with swords._**

**_6.) Miki - 90.21_**

**_= 16 years old_**

**_= Can detect and get out of illusions; best in tracking and can see past the background. A natural genius._**

**_= More suitable in terms of intelligence than battle. Lacks stamina_**

**_7.) Oliver - 89.8_**

**_= Excellent in silent approach. Has good speed, agility and stamina. Can handle weapons averagely. Best in martial arts._**

**_= His eyes are a disadvantage._**

Arching a brow, Dell hummed in approval, but it was short-lived. Only seven had past the test and graduated from the academy. Granted, their results were higher than what he hoped and expected. Still, seven is not enough to replace the hundreds that had fallen and died in his organization. The original and biggest was here in Voca City, and so far, during the years, only five bases survived, the others built on Northerm, Southern, Weastern and Easter part of Crypton respectively; and here, on the capital of Crypton, Voca City, found in the middle of Crypton where the original and largest base is. Although the other four were miniature and not as advanced as here, Dell would take it all than nothing.

Sighing, Dell stood up, fixing his buttoned-up uniform and made sure not a wrinkle was in place. The last thing he wanted was to appear unproffesional in front of mere rookies.

With the result in hand, Dell strode out of his office, locking the door before walking down the hallway towards the lift at the end. The walls were plain grey, with no decoratives but just windows to let the sunlight in. Yamaha is no place for that.

The elevator dinged open, making Dell pause and look up.

A rather young-looking woman arched her brow in surprise, stopping to see her Captain just about to enter just as she was about to exit.

"Hatsune." Dell greeted, entering the elevator with a straight face.

"Dell," she greeted back, eyeing the piece of form he had in his hand.

"I was just about to deliver my report to you." she waved the manila folder in her gloved hand. "I just got back yesterday."

"I see." The door closed on them, with the girl staying with him since he's here already. Dell accepted the report, mentally noting himself to check it right away when he got back.

"May I?" she motioned to the results.

Dell had no hesitation handing it over, trusting one of his Elites more so than anyone else in his life. He watched her scan it herself, nodding her head in approval. Tresses of ocean green hair framed her heart-shaped face, with the rest tied in twintails, letting it flow down to her small waist. She wore a black, short-sleeves buttoned-up shirt, with teal linings and breast pockets. Her shirt was tucked in her mid-thigh skirt, held by a thick, black belt with studded crystal blue rhinestones. Thigh high boots with teal soles completed her outfit, with the famous crow pin symbolizing her status on her right, breast pocket.

Elite.

"Not bad..." she murmured, staring at the highest mark with an arched brow.

"Still, they still have more ways to even beat the weakest Elite."

Dell closed his eyes, mentally sighing in aggravation. "Miku, please do not belittle yourself. You are strong in your own way." Dell stated, sensing the clipped tone in her voice.

Miku merely hummed in answer, walking out first when the elevator dinged open once more. She knew Dell would never tolerate his people doubting themselves, but in a group full of only the best, it's hard to do so.

Together, the two crossed the base towards the training grounds, with Miku insisting she wants to meet the new recruits herself and assess them with her very own eyes, and not just by rumors and a simple piece of paper. Dell had allowed her to tag along, knowing that arguing with a Hatsune is tiresome as his work.

"Is everyone here?" Dell questioned as they walked, passing by other busy workers.

Miku shrugged, "Well, I saw Mikuo on the way up to your office. And I heard that Luka and Gumi are up in their respective rooms. The guys are probably either hanging out or, are also up lounging in their own rooms."

Miku glanced up at him in question. "Why?"

Dell seemed to think it over for a moment, before replying. "Send everyone up. It's emergency."

Miku nodded, not needing for any explanation to understand.

"How about Kagamine?"

A smirk made its way on Miku's face, eyes glinting in a playful manner. "Pretty boy's still out."

Dell didn't share the same humor, instead frowning in disappointment.

Miku perked up, finally catching sight of seven figures standing next to each other in a line. Another man stood alongside them, one that Miku knew too well. His mess of ocean green was the same shade as hers, if not darker; as were the matching color of their eyes. He wore a similar outfit to Miku, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with dark pants on his legs, with the cuffs tucked in heavy boots reaching just a few inches down his knees. He wore gloves on his hands; one fingerless on his left, and an ordinary one on his right. His crown pin was on the left breast pocket, with a black and white striped armband cloth arond his right arm, symbolizing his position as Major.

Miku offered a smirk, stopping next to the Captain and staring at her older brother. He grinned at her in return.

"Well, hello there, sis."

Miku winked. "Hello to you too, Mikuo."

Dell let the two siblings have their greetings, taking the time as a chance to observe the group standing before him.

All seven were lined up, each standing in pride yet in respect, each not backing down from the sharp gaze of the captain. The two siblings stopped their talking, with Miku openly staring at them whilst Mikuo observed from the corner of his eyes.

Dell cleared his throat, "Welcome to Yamaha." he nodded to them. "I am Honne Dell, Captain of Yamaha Base 1."

All seven widened their eyes, flashing in anxiety of actually having to meet a captain.

"I am also in charge of all the squads." Dell stepped aside, allowing the group to see the whole base from their view. His face was set, having used to explaining and introducing the base to rookies every year.

"Yamaha has five squads, each buildings built specifically for their job. We have four extra buildings, one for the Main building where all the officers with titles' officies are found; Lieutenants, and Majors. Mine is on the top floor. Their Headquarters is also there." Dell explained, his hands flat behind his back as he watched their reactions.

His eyes softened a fraction when all of them had nothing but awe fresh on their eyes. "The other is one for all Hunters' headquarters," he gestured towards the wide and tall building with large, glass double doors next to the training grounds. "Later, you shall be shown to your own rooms and keys."

"The other is a special garage, built large enough to fit all the Gatherers' vehicles and supplies," he gestured across the base, next to the entrance where the garage was placed, only larger and more spacious than any other garage anyone has ever seen.

"We also have a cafeteria," he nodded to the one next to the headquarters building. "There are schedules concerning the subject of meals. It is required for you to follow unless you want to miss your meal." Dell added, receiving a small nod from a tall, blonde girl with peachy skin and bright, blue eyes. She was the tallest from the group, with her black skirt showing off long legs.

"And lastly, we have the Training Grounds," Dell nodded towards the building before him and behind the group, all of them turning their heads to look. Two raven-haired, a male and a female, glanced at each other. Bright, amber eyes clashing together for a second with a message passed between the two. Dell concluded that these two are Rei and Rui, the assumed Partners..

"Each squad has their building, built specifically for their field of expertise. Although they still do serve their job as a Hunter, they have their own area of what they do best at. The 5th squad," Dell gestured towards a building quite far, about three building away from the Main building to the right. "It is a laboratory and our Research Department, made for experimenting on Witches' DNA and blood and also where our weapons are made."

Dell watched one boy raise his eyebrows, impressed. His flat, snowy white hair reached his chin, framing a somewhat, childish face. He has quite the unique features, with the hair color and different shade of eyes; one a bright, summer green and the other a dull, sky blue. The boy stood next to a girl with cherry, red hair flowing down to her waist. Her eyes were the same shade of red. The two both look quite frail, yet the boy showed toned arms and legs with his sleeveless shirt and shorts. And Dell knew better than judge as far only as apperances could bring.

"The 4th squad focuses on the medical department. Our own hospital, if you may, at times. But they are also responsible for creating new antidote against casted witchcraft." Dell continued, gesturing towards the building next to the Main building to the left. He glanced to see the girl, this time, beside the boy with white hair, raise her eyebrows in interest.

"Next is the 3rd squad. The Assassination squad, their task is to target all bothersome witches without a trace and other human traitors working for witches to avoid dirt and rumors. They leave absolutely _no_ trace." Dell stated with a clipped tone, still finding the burning anger in him on why such humans could work under Witches and side with them. He pointed towards the building behind the 5th squad, a little ways over the right. The tall blonde girl from earlier and another with bright pink locks down to her midback, with her fringe swept on one side, both the two stared longer than most of the groups, eyes lingering on the tall building. Dell saw the change in the pink-haired girl's eyes; one a moment an innocent, round green eyes then next a dangerous emerald with a feral glint on her eyes.

"The 2nd squad are the Spies. They are the eyes and ears of Yamaha, their job is to gather information and whereabouts of the witches and other odd behaviors while under cover." Dell explained, gesturing towards the building next to the 5th squad. A boy with golden, lemon hair quietly hummed, blinking one visible eye while the other was covered with a dark eyepatch. His shaggy hair teased his golden eye, the locks and curling atop his head. Dell figured he was the one with the eye disadvantage, if the eyepatch didn't indicate anything.

Pausing, Dell gestured towards the last building situated between the 2nd and the Main building. "Lastly, the 1st squad. Or also, otherwise more known as the Elites."

Dell paused, inwardly amused when all of the new group suddenly appear more alive than ever, their attention more than piqued. Beside him, Miku and Mikuo smirked in pride.

"They are the best of the best, tasked with the most difficult jobs any Hunter has. All are expert in what they do, and as also a Captain's right-hand men. Only here in this Yamaha Base, has Elites." Dell's lips twitched upwards in a small, amused smile. But was gone as soon as it was there.

"Overall, there are only _nine_ Elites." Dell finished with a small huff. "Elites worked hard to get where they are right now so..."

Dell gave them a glance. "Work hard, and then maybe you will..."

He left his sentence like that, already knowing that they were more than fired up from the statement. He nodded towards the Hatsune siblings beside him.

"These two are Elites themselves," he stated, seeing the group widened their eyes, only noticing the matching crow pin on their breast pockets just now. Miku gave a slight wave with a bright smile, the group returning it with flushed cheeks.

"All squads are led by their Lieutenants, with their Majors as their assistants. We have Lt. Leon for the 5th squad, Lt. Yowane for the 4th Squad, Lt. Bruno for the 3rd Squad, and Lt. Shion for the 2nd Squad." he gestured towards Mikuo. "Hatsune Mikuo, himself, is a Major under Lt. Yowane."

Mikuo chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Yo!"

The group stared at him; part in awe and part in wondering how someone could have two position at once. An after thought crossed their minds, finding it unusual for an Elite who is under the Medical Squad.

"I was originally from the 4th Squad before I became an Elite so, yeah... Besides, I was promoted after the previous one was gone." Mikuo shrugged, giving a loopsided grin. "Double the work for me, I guess."

The new group pondered on the subject, before shrugging it off. Having two titles just spoke heights of Mikuo's skills. Nothing to be surprised for an Elite.

Dell stood straight once more, his hands on his back once more as he gained the attention back on him. "You have today to settle in your respective rooms. Tomorrow, you shall be tested, every single one of you, individually. All Lieutenants shall be present during your whole performance, and only by then will you know which squad you are. You are choosen, so do your best." Dell offered them an encouraging smile with a nod.

"Then you will have a week to settle in. Know the base. And in a week's time as well, will you receive your first mission. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Dell pursed his lips, scowling. "Louder."

All seven sucked in a breath, their hearts thudding in anticipation. After all the years of hard work... They're finally here. For their family, and for their country. A light of fire was ignited in their eyes.

"YES, SIR!"

Dell nodded, satisfied with the alert answer.

"You are now Hunters," Dell paused, staring them down. "Use that title with pride."

Dell turned towards Mikuo. "Hatsune, be their guide tomorrow."

"Sure." Mikuo nodded.

"I'll come too!" Miku jumped in the conversation, grinning when Dell nodded.

"Alright, you are dismissed."

* * *

Dell sat back on his swivel chair in his office, waiting. His fingers were interlocked, forming a bridge and pressing his lips on his hands as he waited, his patience running thin by the second. Miku said that she'll call everyone right away, but so far, only Mikuo was in his office. Raising one hand to stiffle his yawn, he scratched his head, messing his hair even further as he waited for his fellow Elites.

Three minutes later, the door finally opened without even a single knock to alert both Dell and Mikuo. The quiet office was soon filled with two, bickering voices.

"You made us late, dimwit!"

"You hid my shoe!"

"The fu- NO! Where the hell did that come from!?"

Dell cleared his throat, mentally counting one to ten to ease his anger. The two males froze, behaving themselves immediately to avoid angering their Captain even further. A man with rich, blue hair tugged on his scarf, clearing his throat. Black long-sleeved shirt hung loose on his lanky frame, his other hand shoved on his pocket in his khaki pants. The silver crow pin hung on his blue scarf around his neck, a cloth he refused to let go. He shifted his matching blue eyes away from the angry ones of his Captain, feigning innocence.

The other male was significantly taller than Mikuo and the other one, with light, purple hair pulled tight in a traditional male ponytail with two strands of hair on either side of his face with his eyes a shade darker than his hair. He donned a white sweater, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbow, showing off toned arms as he crosed them over his chest. A dark shade of purple jacket was tied around his waist, with dark pants and sandals on his feet. His crow pin was placed on shirt collar, the v-neckline complimenting his strong jaw.

"Shion, Kamui." Dell greeted, tossing away his anger for the two.

"Dell." Kaito greeted back, whilst Gakupo merely nodded. The two glared when they heard Mikuo chuckled. Neither said anything to it though, afraid that Dell would get angry again, making the male Hatsune even more amused.

The door opened once more, revealing two females this time. Miku entered the room first with a smile, greeting her brother briefly as she stood next to him.

"You should knock next time, Miku." A tall woman said in a soft voice, taking her spot next to the shorter female with a disapproving frown on her lips. Miku merely rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

Luka sighed, shaking her head. Her strawberry pink hair fell down in rich waves, adorning her volumptous body. She wore a similar outfit to Miku, with pink linings and half the buttons undone to show off her white sports bra. Dark shorts hugged her thighs, with the crown pin on one of her front pockets. Her arms sported a pair of white arm warmers, with black stocking on her legs completed with a knee-high boots. She offered a warm smile towards everyone, including her Captain.

"Good morning, Captain." Luka greeted, sky blue eyes calm and sweet.

Dell returned her smile, always grateful to have at least one Elite who still respect him as a superior.

"Knock! Knock!"

Everyone turned towards the voice that was accompanied with two knocks on the door before it opened once again, revealing a bubbly girl and two brunettes trailing behind her.

Miku beamed. "Gumi!"

Gumi grinned in return, her bright, grassy green eyes crinkling in joy. Her lime, green hair was kept short, with two strands longer on both sides of her face. She was an inch or two taller than Miku, with a white, spandex tube top hugging her growing bust topped with a black vest just over her midriff. A green belt held her mid-thigh skirt together, with dark spandex shorts underneath, with ankle boots on her feet. Her crow pin was on the edge of her skirt, gloved fingers skimming over the pin for a second. The two brunettes nodded at the Hatsune siblings, the other standing at the middle of the formed group while the other went next to Kaito, standing between him and Gakupo and serving as a wall between the bickering pair.

"What is it now?" The bespectacled brunette whispered as he stood next to Mikuo, towering over the Hatsune but not as quite as tall as Gakupo. A mess of brown hair with matching chocolate eyes stared at Mikuo. Wearing a dark sleeveless, hooded vest with a grey shirt underneath, with dark pants with the cuffs tucked in his boots. His crow pin was placed on his vest over the right breast.

"Don't know yet." Mikuo answered back.

The brunette merely hummed, nodding at Dell in greetings as Gumi gave him a warm 'hello' smile.

"Kaito."

Kaito smirked at the brunette woman, with Gakupo doing the same. "Meiko."

Meiko situated herself between the two, her arms relaxed on either side with fingerless, fishnet gloves adorned her arms up to her shoulder. A fitting, white tank top hugged her torso, ending to her midriff with a pair of dark, leather pants adorning her long legs with her crow pin hanging on a belt loop. Meiko wore a pair of beige sandals, her toes peeking out. Her hair was cut short, curling to her chin similar to an apple cut with her fringe swept on one side. Chocolate eyes gleamed with mischief as she addressed Dell with a mere friendly wave and a simple 'Yo'.

Sighing Dell observed the group as they mingled, resembling a big, dysfunctional line of siblings. The Elites, though strong, still acted like roaming children while Dell was forced to be a father, in which he took great vexation in. Deciding to break it, Dell ushered them to listen, patient as they calmed down. All of them automatically behaved, their smiles dorrping and putting on their serious and grave faces. Kiyoteru exchanged a look with the Major, the two sharing a foreboding feeling. This was the first time all of them Elites were called up. Although they were one Elite short, that didn't ease their guts.

They were not gonna like this.

And just as Dell was about to start to discuss about the rushed meeting, he was once again interrupted when the door was opened once more.

The room was silent, all staring in slight surprise as elevator boots strolled in, connected with dark, baggy pants with the cuffs tucked in the boots. A thick belt riddled with pouches of weapons held the pants, with a sleeveless, black shirt fitting the lean body. A mess of golden, blonde locks teased the sharp jade eyes, with the rest pulled into a small ponytail on the back. A white cloak covered his figure, with the lone sliver crow pin keeping it together.

Dell sighed, rubbing his temples.

"You're late, Kagamine."

* * *

**_A/N: I am sorry again for the mistake... Please, I hope that this new chapter 1 is as alright as the original one. I had no back-up and anything so I had to rewrite it. Forgive me, again. I'll avoid doing that again... Lesson learned._**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Mission

**Author's notes: HEY GUYS! NEW CHAPPIE HERE SINCE I'M ON A ROLL XD! Anyways, I just saw The Amazing Spider-man 2 the other day and I just can't stop thinking about Len being Spidey himself XD! Like, oh my fucking God, WHAT AM I THINKING! BUT! I have mo regrets! LOL!**

**Anyways, all the Vocaloid characters are inspired by suzunosuke's art. Because they just look awesomely stunning when that man (or woman, I will never know) portrays them. You can imagine them in these story just as how he (or she, again) portrays them. If you don't know suzunosuke, he's an illustrator and and he illustrated all the vocaloid eight in the Bad End Night series and the current one that I'm SO SO SO ADDICTED WITH, the vocaloid six PartyxParty (that's the song)!**

**Still don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Mission**

_"You're late, Kagamine."_

The moment the words came tumbling out of Dell's mouth, the room was filled with different reactions, each head turning to greet their comrade.

"Oi, Kagamine! Welcome back!" that was the loud, boyish voice of Kaito.

"Nice to see you back, pretty boy." and of course, Miku's teasing.

"LEN! You're back!" and of course, the excited tone of Gumi as she all but clomped the man an inch or two taller than her. Her face shone with a bright grin. Luka offered him her traditional polite yet friendly smile with a brief nod, and Len returned it with his own curt nod, jade eyes meeting briefly to blue eyes behind Gumi's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Took you long enough, Len." Gakupo commented, although his tone showed more concern than the mocking insult he had planned.

Said lad offered his awaiting comrades a small, clipped smile, hands reaching out to gently pry off his friend's arms around his neck. Gumi obliged, though the grin was yet to be wiped off from her face.

"Haku sounded urgent, when I saw her downstairs. What do you want?" Len's question was hurled at Dell, a scowl forming on his face as he recalled the originally smiling and carefree woman was serious and spoke with a clipped tone. And then Len threw a side glance to everyone who stood beside him. His curiosity was more than piqued when he saw all Dell's Elites in his office.

Dell allowed himself to sigh inwardly. He had discussed his problem to the trustworthy doctor slash lieutenant. And leave it to her to send Len urgently without his permission. Dell had planned that if Len were to return late from their meeting, he'll brief him sooner. The lad hadn't had an ounce of rest lately.

Dell took a moment to calm himself before he let himself speak, and when he did, his gaze hardened back to his business mode. He straightened, dissing the chit-chat atmosphere and went on to business.

"A man with the name of Yasumi Ireshi had requested a mission." his gloved hand swept the only ten papers that was left strewn across his oak swiftly in one swipe before he held them up carelessly. "Well, missions."

"Who is this man?" the deep voice of Kiyoteru asked, taking the responsibility as the eldest to speak out. Dell looked at the bespectacled man, his respect had grown over him, over the years. Even Mikuo, who is the Major, trusts Kiyoteru's wise logic and decision more so than himself.

"Ireshi is a wealthy businessman, residing in Hikari Village. 48 years of age with no wife. He runs a known motel all over Crypton." Dell stood as he started, slapping the papers down on his desk as he leaned on his palms, hovering over the desk and leaning towards them.

"According to his requests, the ten other villages with branches of his motels has been experiencing odd events during the past months. At first, it was only small things such as common accidents in streets," Dell scowled. "But then, his employees were slowly disappearing with a trace. And guests had been missing at one night only to be found dead in the next morning. By then, the each village has been in chaos-not just his employees and customers, not only jeopardizing Ireshi's business but leaving all villages in danger."

"It was only that just last week that Ireshi claimed that rogue witches had been roaming around in all the ten villages."

The room was immediately tensed, the sudden burst of angry aura in all Elites and the irritated one of the Captain mixing together.

"_Rogue Witches!?_ You mean, does Witches that do what they please!?" came the outburst from Gumi, teeth gritting painfully loud.

The sentence was slightly off, but Dell knew what she meant. All types of witches do what they please in casting chaos all over Crypton. Rogue Witches, however, do what they please by _killing_. Other types of witches don't kill-unless necessary-, leaving satisfied with their victims writhing in pain. Rogue ones are not so merciful. Death was a plaything to them. And their powers are tenfold than of any other types of witches.

"Yes, and I will assign one village in each one of you. I figure that Elites could handle one rogue witch of their own." Dell said, plopping back on his swivel chair. "Only Elites _can _handle a rogue. Your records prove it so." Dell continued, leaving the words that they may die doing so, unsaid. He has faith in them.

Meiko raised a brow. Crossing her toned arms, she asked "But aren't there _ten_ villages? Like you said?" Meiko gestured to all nine of them.

Dell sighed. Of course one of them would notice. "The other one, I've decided to leave for the new troops today."

Mikuo's eyes widened, lips already forming to object. Dell beat him to it.

"Preposterous idea, I know. But I have none of whatsoever other mission for all seven of them. And you are only nine. Not ten. And my other skilled men have yet to recover from their own previous missions. Besides, their records are impressively high."

"You've got to be kidding. It's their first mission. You aren't sending one _inexperienced_ kid on a deadly mission." Miku commented by taking her brother's side, lips curling in a frown.

"Who says only one is going?" Dell raised a brow. "They are to go as a group. Not alone. I am not that foolish. We are desperate as it is. And I have faith in them. Their records are excellent. Their data shows their great skills and from what I observed earlier, they showed an alert stance, never letting their guard down. Just as what a Hunter should be."

"But there are still young, Captain. The academy is different from the real thing. And this is a rogue witch we are talking about." Luka'a voice was coated with concern, yet was still delivered in respect to her captain. Out of all nine Elites, Megurine Luka remains as the only one to call him 'Captain'.

Dell lifted his hooded eyes towards the pink-haired woman. And Luka saw the desperation, anger and strong faith all swirling in his crimson eyes. And she shut her mouth. Everyone saw their leader already pushing on a thin line just by sending inexperienced troops to a dangerous mission, even though they are already seven. His men are yet to recover and most are at a mission on their own and lieutenants have no time. Taking care of a whole squad is tough work.

And taking care of a whole organization is a tougher work.

Dell exhaled through his nose. "Their target is a short witch. According to the villagers in Ame, the witch looked like she was no older than nine years-old. Short, brown hair tied into twin tails. And she has been the most quiet out of all the others. She is known as Yuki." everyone watched as their captain set aside a piece of paper. No doubt the new troops' mission as a group to Ame Village.

"Shion,"

Kaito straightened. "Yeah?"

"You are to go in the West, in Aoi Village. Your target is a blonde witch with long hair which is-according to the villagers-oddly tied in a side ponytail. Neru is her name." Dell handed Kaito his own mission. He will need it to show it to the mayor of the village as proof of his job.

"Got it."

"Hiyama,"

Kiyoteru lifted his gaze.

"You will also go to the West, in Hanabi village. Your target's name is Teto. Has a bright red, curly hair tied in twintails. Average height." Dell handed him his own paper.

Kiyoteru accepted the paper with a nod.

"Kamui,"

"Yes?"

"You will go in Northwest in Sato Village. The witch you are to capture is quite known as Cul. I'm sure you have seen her in some newspapers? Quite a famous one she is."

Gakupo nodded, remembering a news he had seen before featuring said witch. "Understood."

"Megurine, Sakine,"

Both women perked. "Yes?"

"Both of you will go Northeast. Megurine, your destination is at the Sake Village, your target goes by the name of Tei. Her hair is just like mine, and is her eyes. You will recognize her as she was always seen carrying a knife with her." He handed Luka hers before turning to Meiko.

"You will go to Shiro Village, Sakine. Your target going by the name of Mayu. She is similar as the description to the Tei witch, but looks younger. Her appearance have not been confirmed, she is rarely seen. She was always seen carrying a teddy bear with her too." he handed the paper to Meiko's already outstretched hand.

"Careful, you two."

Both women nodded, "Yes."

Dell's eyes swiveled towards the two siblings. "Mikuo, Miku, both of you shall head to the West, along with Megpoid," Gumi straightened at the mention of her last name.

"Mikuo, your target is called Iroha. You won't miss her as she is the only one in the village with pink hair, just like Megurine's."

Mikuo nodded, getting his paper. "Got it"

"Miku, yours is a bubbly one-very mischievous, so be careful. Her blue hair is hard to miss. Her name-though not sure, is Kaiko."

Miku said nothing, simply accepting the piece of paper and scanning any more information.

"Megpoid, fortunately, your target likes to share her name the most. She goes by the name of Yukari. Lavender hair tied in low twin tails." Dell handed the paper to Gumi, silently feeling silly in his rather vague descriptions. But lastly, he held the remaining paper tight, almost crumpling it as he stared right at the blonde's eye.

His, as always, will be the most difficult. As the strongest.

"Kagamine,"

Eyes not only of Len's flickered towards the captain, all curious of the blonde's new mission. "You will head towards South, in Fuji Village." Dell explained first, preparing himself mentally on what to say.

"... I am sure that you have all heard of this infamous witch," Dell licked his suddenly dried lips.

"The one Yamaha has been pinning for a long time now."

Jade eyes narrowed as Len's mind surfed through various names of witches that Yamaha had been tracking for ages.

"The one known as Pumpkin."

A sharp intake of breath caught Gumi both shocked and dread. The others wore a similar, wide-eyed, disbelief look. Len always had the hardest... But this was...

Len, ignoring his comrades' faces, simply rook the paper.

"Yes, I know that Witch." Len mumbled, showing no signs of emotions.

"That Witch is known for a lot of things." he continued.

Dell watched Len for a moment, assessing him from head to toe. His lips thinned when he found that Len had done a god job at doing a mask.

"Very well, then." he waved a tentative hand with a tired sigh.

"All of you will head out in three days. After that, you are to escort your targets in Reyn Village, up North."

"That's a long way for Len." Gakupo mumbled.

Dell paid no heed on the extra comment. "And the Yamaha base there will take care of them." Dell finished. The Yamaha base there in the small, private village of Reyn is specially built to eliminate witches. Sometimes known as all witches' Burial. After all, the only way to kill a witch is to burn them with a special fire. And after studies and mixing of chemicals and experiments, the Hunters at Reyn had achieved that kind of fire. And so, whenever they need the witch dead, only send it to Reyn.

"The new troops shall follow you by next week, as tradition. I will still keep my word on them."

"Mikuo?" Dell called.

"Yea?"

"You are to still guide them around tomorrow morning before you start packing and preparing for your mission, understand?"

"Understand." Mikuo nodded.

"Good," Dell waved a tentative hand.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Later that evening, the cafeteria was quiet from its usual chatter. Long tables were occupied by trays of food by all Hunters present in the vast room. The troops were there as well, all making themselves comfortable and sitting among a group of Hunters, having a good time. But then, their laughs and chuckles died down to a minimum when all eyes stared at the new group forming a line on the long buffet table, a metal tray on their own hands.

The Elites chose their food silently, each in their own bubble at the moment. Gumi, who was behind Len, glanced at the boy before her every once in a while, her eyes not failing to show the worry in them.

"Kagamine Len..." a voice murmured.

Keen ears caught the almost mute voice, and Len turned to meet several pairs of eyes. The respect and admiration was plain on their faces.

Len went away from the buffet table, cocking his head, he addressed the unfamiliar faces. "Yes?"

A girl by the name of Rui was astonished. Amber eyes took in the appearance of the person who was one of the most well-known name in the academy. His face was still young, bright, jade feline eyes stared back at them questioningly. His blonde hair gave him the boyish look. He seemed almost innocent. The description led by the academy and all the gory things doesn't seem to fit the man.

"Nothing..." Rei, her partner, shook his head. He was the one who had murmured his name. Rui almost wanted to smile at her childhood friend. Out of all of them, Rei was the who idolize _the_ Len Kagamine the most.

Mikuo noticed the new troops and Len giving them a confused look, and almost smirked. The star was always oblivious in some ways.

"Len." he called.

"Yeah?"

Mikuo carried his tray in one hand before taking a seat beside the blonde, new troop. The Hunters sitting among them automatically gave space when they see that the Elites are joining the new troops for supper.

"Come sit with us." Mikuo offered with a smile. He refused to let his cheerful charade break into a playful one when he saw all the new troops perked up yet squirmed as they tried to keep their excitement in tact.

Len shrugged, and sat beside the raven-haired male. Said male widened his eyes.

By that time, Meiko recognized the bob of the familiar teal color of Mikuo's hair and Len's signature ponytail. She motioned the others their location and headed towards the way.

Soon, the table was packed with the Elites and the rookies.

A guy who had been keeping company to the rookies earlier flashed them a crooked grin before he turned towards his own group, leaving them alone with the Elites.

"Good evening, Ms. Miku." came the timid voice of Miki, smiling politely at the Elite. Miku grinned in return, opting to sit beside her then.

"You don't mind us joining?" Luka questioned with a smile. Kaito, Kiyoteru, Gakupo and Meiko standing behind her with their own small smiles and grins.

"No." answered SeeU.

Gumi sat across from Len and beside Momo, who, unlike others, didn't bother to hide her excitement as her own idol sat beside her. And by then, her mouth wouldn't shut; asking Gumi questions after questions. The greenhead didn't seem to mind, laughing along with her new friend.

Everyone was getting along with them. Kaito and Gakupo were starting a new, pointless bicker again. The older, aloof man becoming more annoyed at Kaito's loud voice. Piko and Oliver were both trying to stifle their laughs, letting a slip here and there when Meiko would punch their heads or throw a comment that render both man flushing like a tomato. The three Elites was letting themselves smile at their laugh.

SeeU was getting along quite well with both Luka and Mikuo, engaging themselves in a light conversation. Kiyoteru was even flashing the duo-Rei and Rui-a friendly grin as he tells particular funny story starring their blue-haired idiot. Miku was chatting with Miki, talking something only girls would know.

That was when Len realized that all of them were trying to make the new troops smile and enjoy all they want because starting tomorrow, all of them will take another test to decipher their squad. And then, of course, their first mission...

Picking up a chicken leg on his own tray, Len observed the rookies as he ate. Mikuo had enlightened him and the others about the new troops. Even showing them his own copy of their records. And by the looks of it earlier, Len was not the only one impressed.

SeeU, the blonde one talking to Luka and Mikuo, was an orphan along with Rui, Miki, and Oliver. And she was the highest record among them. Close enough to Miku's **96.54** record, just three points. And yet, they are the only batch yet to all have records scoring more than 88. And Len could see that that SeeU girl could control her expressions quite well, just like him. Rei and Rui were obviously a pair-better working together. Though the boy's record was higher, Len knew that the girl is also skilled, though her field of expertise would be different than her partner's. Piko was a quiet one; interesting eyes too. The boy would be either chatting along with Oliver and the others or he would glance at the girl Miku was talking to.

Momo was, undoubtedly, like a fitting sister of Gumi's. Len smiled behind his cup as he drank, the thought actually quite fitting. Momo looks proper and innocent on the outside, but when you talk to her, her feral grin and playful smirk give away her personality. Just like Gumi and Miku, being the two ladies bent to meddle with his life. Though they are still bubbly and about. Miki looks a lot like Momo, if it wasn't for their eyes. Miki was more like Luka, Len decided. Her polite and graceful way is the same as Luka's. And both still respects someone of higher rank. But Miki seemed to be loosening enough with Miku's funny sarcasm. And Oliver was just like Piko. Len was more than curious enough to know about his other eye, the question itching the tip of his tongue but refused to. That would be rude to ask a personal matter.

"Len? Len!"

Len blinked. He pushed away his now empty tray. "What?"

Gumi frowned. "You were spacing out." switching her tone in a more concerned tone, she added. "What's wrong?"

Len shook his head, ignoring all the eyes on him. "Nothing. Just observing." Len made a brief scan at the rookies with a slight twitch of his lips. It was enough to make them feel flabbergasted that an _Elite_ was observing them in his own entertainment.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, but, I overheard the Captain talking to Miku-sempai about a meeting concerning all Elites..." Momo started, being the outspoken one she is.

"Momo," SeeU scowled. "That is none of our business."

Momo merely shrugged.

Gumi grinned. "I like you."

Before Momo could reply, Gakupo cut in. "We don't mind you asking." he smiled. "We all Hunters only have each other now. Just be comfortable with each other."

"Yeah!" piped Kaito with a wide grin. "The eggplant's right!"

"Shut up. You're gonna make me deaf." Meiko grumbled from beside Kaito. The brunette glared at Kaito, while the latter simply stuck his tongue out at her.

"We have a new mission. One for each of us." the words came from Kiyoteru before Kaito and Meiko would start another banter.

"Yes." Luka nodded. "It was quite urgent."

"It was." Mikuo agreed.

It was silent for a second, for the whole group. Though Len coudn't care less. He had trained himself to this kind of situation.

"What is your mission?" it was Rui, surprisingly, who asked the question.

Len darted his eyes to his comrades, watching to see who will answer first. He knew that they all have second thoughts in telling them. It would be their first mission as well.

"Rogue Witches." Miku stated, face hardened. "We are to capture rogue witches from different villages and send them to Reyn."

"Rogue Witches? What are they?" Oliver asked, his curiosity piqued.

"You don't know?" Meiko asked loudly, shocked. She observed each one's confused yet curious faces of all seven. "You really don't know." Meiko mumbled, stunned.

"No. We are familiar. But the academy wouldn't give much details." stated Oliver. The rest of the rookies had all finished their meal, each propped on the table with focused eyes. All were eager to gain new knowledge.

Kiyoteru frowned along with the others. Might as well tell them now, if it would be their first mission.

"As we all know, there are tons of all types of witches. Rogue witches is one of those types." Luka explained.

"But, due to reasons, they are considered to be another _kind_ of witches. They are in _their own league_. Other types of witches of witches don't stand against them." Mikuo added.

"What do you mean?" prodded SeeU.

"Rogue Witches are... different." Gumi bit her lip, running out of words to describe them. It was an understatement.

Gakupo nodded. "Yes, they are different. For one, they are not any other normal witches who spare their victims, at least. Rogue Witches are more mischievous, sly, and they kill as if death is a play thing to them-they even kill their own kind."

"They crave for blood. Kinda like those supernatural beings people like to call 'vampires'. But they don't bite." Meiko smirked, adding the last part playfully to enlighten the kids.

"Still," Miku argued, "Rogues are still dangerous. They don't run out of spells and magic. No, they are working and about 24/7. And most of all, they are considered to be in their own league because they have _all the types_ of witches' powers in themselves. All in one. They are _no types_ of Rogue Witches because they are all the same. The other witches you see everyday, are merely a hindrance to them."

...

Rei licked his suddenly dry lips, sharing a cautious glance with Rui. The two were silent. SeeU and Momo were in their own world of thoughts, matching scowls adorning their faces. Oliver, Piko and Miki merely stared back at the hard faces of Elites in worry.

"Are they... a lot?" mumbled Piko unsure. Though his quiet voice was like a horn to everyone's ears.

"No, not really. This is the second time to have been spotted a rogue witch when we started here before as Hunters, before we became Elite Hunters." answered Kaito with a shrug. "And that rogue escaped before too. A lot of Hunters were injured and dead to her last actions."

"She took out a whole village." Mikuo added. "Yamaha had been pinning that witch for ages, but they got more desperate after she did that."

Rei narrowed his eyes. "What's the witch's name?"

Gumi opened her mouth to answer when she saw a movement at the corner of her eyes. Frowning, she cast her gaze towards the nonchalant blonde. Though the curling of his fist said otherwise.

"Len?"

Everyone looked at her, then towards the boy across from her. It took them a moment to realize that Len was still with them, just silent the whole time. Usually he'd go to his room after supper.

"What?" came his clipped reply.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." Len sighed. With a little effort he softened his gaze at his friend. But of course, Gumi's face was hardened this time.

"Liar."

Len's eyes flashed. "Gumi..."

"Stop lying, Len." Gumi snapped, completely ignoring their audience, who was all but alarmed. "This is **bullshit.**"

"Gumi, I said I'm _fine._"

"Stop _pretending_! You're obviously-"

_"Drop it."_

"No, I won't! Len, I'm only helping-"

"DROP it, Gumi!"

"NO! LEN-"

"_Stop_."

"HOW CAN I AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO LENKA!?"

Several pairs of eyes widened, along with a few eavesdroppers. Mikuo and Kiyoteru stood in alarm, each sending a warning glare on the suddenly wide-eyed Gumi. The greenhead's face was pale with guilt, her lips forming but not a word was out.

Everyone was aware of the quiet blonde. His fist clenched and knuckles white. Face hidden behind gold strands.

They stared, unable to do-no, not _knowing_ what to do as their friend abruptly stood and left the cafeteria without a word.

Meiko and Luka placed a comforting hand on each of the now guilt-ridden girl. Cooing words that it was not her fault, and that she was only trying to help.

"Kiyoteru, maybe I should go after Len?" asked Kaito, his grin wiped off and replaced with a worried frown. He was itching to smash that mood of Len's.

Kiyoteru stared as the large, metal double doors slammed closed, rendering some of the people in the cafeteria startled. He sighed.

"Not now. Give him space." Kiyoteru patted Kaito's shoulder as his face fell, before nodding in understanding.

"Everyone, you should all also go to bed now. You have a big day tomorrow. And I'm your guide for tomorrow, before I pack." Mikuo urged the rookies with a grin, loosening the tension a little.

All seven nodded as they stood, swallowing the question of how long will their mission take this time.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow!" said the Hatsune sister.

"Yeah, me too." added Meiko.

Rei beamed, before giving them, along with his own group, a grateful bow. Tonight was fun, if you left the last part.

"I'll join too, if I may?" Gumi asked, her smile not as bright as before yet still sincere.

"Yeah." Mikuo nodded. "Sure.

Rei's previous question was left unanswered. But it forgotten.

For the second time of the day, they were dismissed.

* * *

Three days had passed, and they were ready. All their limited, chosen clothes were packed in a small duffle bag slung on one of their shoulders. Daggers and short and long swords-with lead blade instead of the metal-were strapped on their waists and shoulder blades. With Gakupo preferring two more on his back. Loaded guns in their respective holsters. The bullets once again being lead or copper instead of metal. Those two minerals works best when injuring witches, possibly killing them sometimes. But they would still be sent to Reyn to be burn to ashes so as to not risk the possibility of witches coming back to life. They have the capability of doing so.

They all have their own emergency pouch held by their belts, with rolls of bandages, alcohol and other medical emergencies and more bullets. Len's white cloak was donned on and once again, showing his proud crow pin to all.

All seven rookies were tested and done. And all have finally earned a squad. SeeU and Momo were put in the assassination squad, whilst Rei, Rui, and Oliver were in the third squad. Piko was placed in the researching squad, and Miki on the medical squad with Lieutenant Yowane. Though all were still highly respected since their records were highest next to, of course, the Elites. Mikuo was proud, having spent time with them along with Miku and Meiko. He felt like a big brother to them, but he wouldn't tell that to his dear little sister.

And earlier this morning, all seven had even said good luck, each sending a cautious yet concerned glance at Len. Said boy would try his best to ignore their looks, but he managed a grateful smile when they all said good luck. Gumi was still guilty as hell, but she did apologized and stroke up conversations here and there, each one short. Len forgave her, but the girl was just not forgiving herself.

And now here they stood, at the Crypton Express. All waiting to board for their specific location. The others had already left, leaving the Hatsune siblings, Gumi and Len waiting on a bench for their train to arrive.

It wasn't soon enough when it was the trio's train came first.

"We're off, Len."

"See ya in a few months, pretty boy!"

"See ya, Len." Gumi smiled, patting the blonde's shoulder. Her eyes was still uncertain, but the certain twinkle led Len to believe that his friend's excited for her mission. Rogue or no, Len knows she loves a thrill.

"Ah. Careful." Len offered a short wave, in which Mikuo grinned in return, Miku waving frantically on her own, and Gumi giving a reassuring thumbs up. Then they boarded their train.

Len sighed inwardly, making a mental note that his own train will arrive shortly. It would take a while reaching Fuji Village, he would have to stay in a few villages. It would at least three to five days to reach Fuji, depending on the available tickets left and time in the villages he'll have to cross. And of course, depending on the price. He only has limited Jewels to spend-and it would last longer if he spend it wisely.

With a deep sigh, Len took out his own mission paper from his back pocket, and examined-for the umpteenth time-the information written about his target.

Jade eyes took in all.

Fortunately, same with Gakupo, there was a photo scanned on the paper of their targets, being these witches to be the most likely to be seen.

The photo was slightly blurry, in a mid jump down from a roof. It was also taken from a distance, making it a tad bit useless.

_'No. Not useless at all.' _he reasoned.

For the umpteenth time that morning, Len took in the image. All he could make out was the faint, blonde hair whipping from the harsh wind-short. Probably shoulder-length. Len couldn't make out her clothes and body position. It was still blurry, probably taken during action (duh). Still, he managed to make out a thin cloth the witch was holding. And lastly, her face was a mystery. But he could make out small, blue eyes.

Len frowned.

**"TO SARASARA VILLAGE! PLEASE BOARD NOW!"**

Len tuck the piece of paper in a flash, hearing his own train to depart now. He didn't even see and hear it came. _'Damn.'_

Adjusting the string of his own beige, duffle bag on his shoulder, and doing a quick check of all the weapons he needed and hidden in some of his pockets, Len fixed his cloak.

Wordlessly, elevator boots strolled away and into the departing train.

* * *

**Author's notes: Here's the update guys! GAWD! I can't believe you guys! I love your reviews too! Thank you!**

**mirrors02 - can I have that proper review now? Haha, lol! Love ya!**

**writ-username-here - Thank you! I'm glad you think so!**

hatelife- **I'm glad you think the plot is interesting! I was really skeptic at first!**

**OrangeBananaRiLen ****\- Rin shall appear in the next chapter and you'll see ;) [This is weird, replying to my old account but, how's it going there, mate? You live so far away...]**

**suika no sora07 - LOL! Now that you mention it, he DOES reminds me of Cloud as well. XD! And yes, there's a lot of deaths here, but at least I could tell that there may OR may not be deaths in our main characters. (My information is useless.)**

**Lolly101 - here you go!**

MEEEEE - **OF COURSE LEN IS HOT! Rin and Len are BOTH HOT as a jalapeno!****  
**

*****JAPANESE REVIEWS***READ PROPERLY. FOCUS.**

**Bubble Smoosher's question: How can you say your age?**

**First, you must how to count in Japanese. It's simple too. All you need to remember is this: Ichi [1] Ni [2] San [3] Yon [4] Go [5] Roku [6] Nana [7] Hachi [8] Kyuu [9] and Juu [10]. When saying the teen numbers, all you is to put 'ten' first before the second number. For example, you say '11'. It will be read as 'juu ichi'. Then it will go on, 'juu ni, juu san, juu yon, juu go... etc. For higher two-digit numbers like twenty, it will be read as 'ni juu'. 21, 22, 23, 24, 25 will be read as 'ni juu ichi [21], ni juu ni [22], ni juu san [23]', ni juu yon' [24], 'ni juu go' [25]. Catch my drift? Do it all the way from 30 to 90 and you'll get this: 'san juu' [30], 'yon juu' [40], 'go juu' [50], 'roku juu' [60], 'nana juu' [70], 'hachi juu' [80] and 'kyuu (some use 'ku' instead of 'kyuu') juu' [90]. **

**And when you say your age, simply add 'sai'. Sai means age. For example, "thirteen years-old" is "juu san _sai_". Just add 'sai' after every number and that is how you say your age! :)**

**(Hope it helped)**

MEEEEE**'s question: What's 'girl', 'boy', 'child' in japanese?**

**A girl is called 'onna' in japanese and a boy is called 'otoko' when you're 15 years-old and above. If it's below that age and it's a girl, it's called 'onna no ko'. And a boy younger than that is called 'otoko no ko'.**

**When at school, however, a girl is called 'joshi' and a boy is called 'danshi'. Class nouns, if you may. Like calling it 'female students' and 'male students'. Get it?**

**A single child is called a 'kodomo'. Children is 'kodomotachi'. And a baby is called 'akachan'. If it's still unborn yet, then it's called 'taiji'.**

**(Hope it helped)**

* * *

**Preview:**

**"Pft. You? An Elite!? Yeah, and I'm one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."**

**"Well, that's one way to put how creepy you are."**

* * *

**THANK YOU GUYS! SORRY IF I HAVE ANY MISTAKES OR SOMETHING! I SHALL IMPROVISE! LOVE YOU LOADS!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Rogue

**A/N: HOLY SHI – I'M SO SO SORRY! It's been a year since I last updated and I know that probably destroyed your patience and I'm sorry… But life had been so unfortunate for me for the past year. . . my grandma passed away and I was completely devastated. She was more of a mother to me than my OWN mom and I clearly depressed. School had been rough too. Too much work and projects that sometimes I question if they even know that they're not THE ONLY TEACHERS WE HAVE. WE HAVE LIKE 12 SUBJECTS AND ALL HAD PROJECTS AND CRAP AND THEY DON'T ACCEPT EXCUSES FOR PASSING LATE OR STUFF LIKE THAT. Makes me frustrated. Money has been a problem too. My mom was betrayed and all the money we invested has been stolen. BY HER OWN PARTNER. The bills have been piling up and my little sister, who's still only 3. . . Well, I don't want to see her suffer, as her older sister. So I had to work. 2 part time jobs. And I still can't get over my grandma… And my parents are fighting more than often now, with all the problems. So yeah…**

**I'm really sor****ry guys. I'm sorry I stopped for a year writing… But writing's my nature. So, after desperately trying to have my groove back (by seeking inspiration), I GOT IT BACK. I CAN DRAW, PAINT, WRITE AND READ AGAIN ! Clearly, art is my inspiration. And everything. I'm really sorry guys… I hope you forgive me. And I hope you understand.**

* * *

Dell ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach. He resisted the urge of even letting out any signs of his anxiety and worry he have right now. Dark circles were under his eyes and the organization is more under stressed than ever. Every day, more traitors and men seemed to be working or helping the witches. He clearly did not understand why because, who would want to help another species? Human kind is in danger, and they're helping another. Dell doesn't know what reasons do they have but he doesn't care. What's a crime is a crime. The academy is not even producing enough graduates. And more and more of his men are being sent to the hospital or straight to the funeral. And now. . . Rogue Witches. Not one, not two, but ten. One is already enough to destroy their city. What could ten do? Destroy their country?

Ruby eyes faltered for a second as he observed the new recruits, all standing in line before him in his office. Each ready and determined for their first mission. Despite their record, they don't have the one thing that is truly needed.

Experience.

And Dell is already hating himself for sending kids for a rogue.

"You ask for us, Captain." Rei stated, taking the role as a leader. Dell had to admit, this kid have guts. But still. It would take years for them to even become Elites, if they want.

"Yes, Kagene." Dell swallowed all emotions, going back to business. He would hate himself later. But the country always come first.

He scanned all seven. "All of you now have been called by your lieutenants to my office for your very first mission. As stated by my word before." He stood, towering the teens with his height as he picked a piece of form from his pile of paperworks before going around his desk to stand before them.

"You all had a week to settle down. But that's all we get to offer. What I want for you now is to throw every feelings and joy that you have, away."

They stiffened, each sharing a fleeting glance with each other before regaining their composure.

"I want no strings attached with anything other than the organization, your team, and most importantly, your mission." Dell paused, his expression turning grim.

"For your first mission, you are to work as a team. From what I gather, the seven of you are excellent as an individual, but undefeated as a team. What I want for you is to work together and protect each other." Dell scanned them, seeing them held their chin higher in pride and determination.

"But I cannot guarantee your safety. _Missions_ before anything. Keep that in mind." Pausing, Dell handed the form to Rei. The boy took it before scanning it.

His eyes widened in shock.

Dell caught himself before he snatched the form back and find them an easier, and more suitable mission. But this is urgent. And they are the only one available at the moment.

"Rogue?" Rei asked, uncertain.

Dell nodded. "Yes. All of you will work as a team to capture a Rogue Witch in Ame Village. The Witch is known as Yuki. She is seen a few times, but be careful. She is said to be a child, but she has left no trace of where she hides. Appearance can be read indifferently. So I warn you."

It was silent for a moment, the new recruits sinking in the information and the level of danger they are to face. Rui wanted to complain, wanted to object. But she knew of their tight situation now. And it was wise already to send all of them, but still risky. What if one of them die…?

Rui glanced at Rei to see his face blank and grim. She doesn't want him to die.

"When are we to leave?" SeeU asked, clenching her fists.

Dell turned his head to her, crossing his arms as he allowed himself to let out a small sigh. All seven could see the toll and fatigue the situation right now is giving him.

"Tomorrow. 7 am, sharp. I want you ready and prepared by then." Dell said, receiving all nods from them. "You are to retrieve your target and escort her to Reyn, where she will be immediately killed, as of all Rogues should. You have no deadline, so you have in no need to rush. Understand?" Dell stared as they all shook their heads.

"Good. You are dismissed."

* * *

"I'm scared."

Piko blinked, all six glancing at Miki as they ate dinner. The air around them was grave, and silent. Each still thinking of their very first mission. Piko glanced at Miki's tray and noticed that she had yet to touch her food.

"We all are." Came Oliver's reply as he stuffed food in his mouth, his mouth set into a frown.

Rei sighed, ignoring Oliver's remark. He has always been like that. Blunt and lazy. He could've scored a higher mark, if he had not slacked off for every damn class and training they did. Rei hated that about him, but he wouldn't come second then if Oliver were to take everything seriously.

"Still, a Rogue Witch. I don't think we're enough for something like… that." Momo trailed, glancing at SeeU and Rei. She had been dependent of the two since she deemed them the strongest.

"Rogue or not, it is a mission. We must follow." SeeU replied, although her eyes still shone with worry.

"Even the Elites admitted that they could get tricky." Rui murmured.

"Still…" Piko drawled. "At least it's not Pumpkin." He shrugged.

Instantly, everyone sent him a glare.

"Idiot! Pumpkin is dangerous and ruthless! Have you forgotten ten years ago, that witch destroyed Tora Village!" SeeU snarled, remembering the distress Crypton was in when one of the biggest village was destroyed. Tora had the biggest academy there is in Crypton, but to destroy the whole village was a huge impact to the population and to the Hunters as well.

Piko blinked, used to SeeU's short temper. "That's why we should be glad."

"Idio –"

"Quit it, SeeU. You'll only get more pissed at Piko." Rei frowned, not really in the mood to stand SeeU's anger.

SeeU wrinkled her nose, scoffing but dropping the subject all the same.

"I worry over you." Rui muttered, meant only for Rei who sat beside her.

"Why?" Rei asked, glancing at his shorter partner.

He raised a brow when she didn't answer, continuing to eat in silence. Rei sighed.

* * *

Kaito sighed. A week has passed and so far, he had no leads at all.

He has been staying at a local inn for the past week when he got to his destination. The head of the village was kind enough to give him free meals as a thank you for helping their village. He only have to pay for the room, but he didn't mind. Just not paying for the meals already save his budget enough. Besides, the mayor could only be generous enough as the last time the witch had shown herself – which was three days before he got there – the mayor said that she had destroyed a number of their crops and business and had killed a total of twenty men. Kaito was ridden with anger that day that he spent most of the week since he got there roaming and trying to find traces.

So far, none.

The bluenette groaned in irritation, laying down facing the ceiling in the little room he had rented during his stay.

Most villagers were still scared and spooked. And the children weren't even allowed to go out. Now, Kaito was stuck in his room thinking of ideas for a way to find this witch. Witches tend to hide somewhere obvious, yet still hidden. She wouldn't go far as she would probably come back anytime to 'play' with the village. Kaito still find it irritating that these creatures find killing and destroying 'fun'. Kaito only knew Gumi's the only person who loves fighting, he and others only do it for a reason. Kaito sighed, not really able to think.

_"My, for an Elite, you sure look pathetic."_

Kaito shot up in a flash, his eyes wide. What the hell? He looked around his room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. But he knew better.

He cursed to himself silently for not noticing.

"Witch." He seethed. Long gone were his soft and goofy features. Blue eyes narrowed into slits and Kaito's face was twisted in a feral snarl, anger radiating in waves.

_"Aw, don't be angry."_ Came its playful voice. But her voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. And she is nowhere to be seen.

Kaito flinched, moving to stand, only for his eyes to widened in shock.

_"Can't have you misbehaving now, right?"_ the witch cooed, followed by a girly giggle that only made the blood in Kaito boil.

"Bitch, show yourself!" he shouted, glancing at every corner of his room.

_"Uh, no."_

Kaito could practically feel her pouting. He growled.

_"You Elites have been a real pain in butt." _Kaito paused, raising a brow at the insult. He had heard that from too many witches to even offend him now.

_"Always trying to stop us and save people,"_ she snorted. _"Yeah, yeah. Annoying alright. You don't even know who is the greater evil!"_ she mocked.

"What are you talking about?" Kaito asked, his voice low and menacing.

_"I'm talking about, how could you, an Elite Hunter, be so pathetic? I mean, you pledged to protect the country, did you not?"_

Kaito remained silent. She continued.

_"You promised to bring peace and order. You brought hope! I mean, I haven't seen these pests so perky and happy until you came rolling along."_

"Do not speak so lowly of us." Kaito snarled, his fists curling until his knuckled turned white. He couldn't move. And he cursed himself for letting his guard down. Letting a witch cast a spell on him, and made him immobile. An amateur mistake, but totally idiotic of him.

_"Hm, typical."_

Kaito growled, his anger growing, making a laugh echo through his room.

_"Really. You are pathetic. You let the people down. _'Elite Hunters here to save the day' **_MY ASS!_** _You are_ useless. _A_ pest. You _let this befall on this very village."_

Kaito growled, but he refused to let anger take over him. It would be his end. "What do you mean?"

_"… You sure are slow, Elite."_ she chuckled, as if talking to a child. _"Useless. Why don't you try to SENSE. Oh wait... only witches can do that... Not a pesky human._"

Kaito frowned, suddenly getting a sinking feeling. He was starting not to like this.

_"She said that we should watch out for you. Saying Elites are dangerous. Heck, here is one, unable to move."_ she snorted.

"Stop."

_"Elite is nothing but a fancy word to add to your original, "**Hunter**". There is nothing special about you, or anything else_."

"Stop!" Kaito growled, fingers curling into a fist. He tensed, when the air suddenly grew serious and foreboding.

_"Ask yourself, Hunter… do you do your job well?"_

Kaito blinked when her tone changed from insulting and tinged with malice to a serious tone.

"…What?"

She laughed.

Kaito paled, feeling dread creep towards his heart. He felt sweat trickling down his chin, and he was breathing deeply and unevenly. His heart pounding so loud that it matched the laugh of the witch.

_"Silly Elite… Why don't you look for yourself?"_

Her voice fade away at the same time Kaito screamed, feeling something ominous tore through his being. Something cold. He landed in a thump on the cold floor of his room, shivering and coughing. It hurt. His entire being throb. But he held no injuries. He felt cold, yet burning at the same time.

"**HEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!**"

Blue eyes snapped open, and Kaito, with great effort, pushed himself up and grabbing his weapons on the couch next to his bed. He ignored the throbbing of his body and his shaky hands, cursing silently when he dropped his gun. He bent down to grab it when he smelled something.

He went rigid.

"No…" quickly picking up his gun and shuffling towards the window, he opened it.

His eyes went impossibly wider, dread and guilt engulfing his whole self.

The village was on fire.

And everyone was either on the run or rolling and screaming in pain as the fire spread all over their body, quickly burning them alive. They were screaming. Everyone, screaming and crying as they watch their loved ones die before them. Kaito shivered as he saw a child lay with wide, dull eyes with half his body burned to the bone, the burning of skin and flesh giving off a putrid smell. Most of the carts were on fire, the animals on the lose. Some tried to put out the fire with water, only to have it grow larger, and hotter. Everything was in chaos.

He jumped when heat surrounded his back, turning to see his own room in fire too. Cursing and still shaking, he grabbed his bag and money before he jumped through the window, bring his arms up to shield his face from the pieces of broken glass. He landed hard on the ground, spitting when he had dirt in his mouth, running his tounge over his teeth and cringing at the taste. His leg throbbed from the impact, but he was glad he was on the second floor, or else his legs would be useless. And he would be deemed useless.

The witch's words hunt him and he gritted his teeth to stop thinking like that.

'Manipulation, Kaito. That's what they do.' he said to himself as he pushed himself up. He yelped when he felt a piece of glass stuck on his back, his shirt getting damp with blood.

In a distance, he could the witch's maniacal cackle, the sound sending shivers down his spine.

He stood, swallowing down the guilt and self-hatred. He ignored his back. He's an Elite. He'll worry about himself later. He had a job a to do.

"Everyone! This way!"

* * *

**_Three days later..._**

Everyone scattered over Crypton cringed and stared in shock, worry and anger as they watched the incident in the village of Aoi. Gumi gawked and stared wide eyed on the news she's staying in an inn, her fists clenched. Luka glared as she watched along with other villagers on the television displayed on the bar she was at. Kiyoteru frowned in concern as he heard people gossiping before continuing his way. Sams with Mikuo, stopping and even demanding the people if it was true, knowing that his friend was there. Miku gritted her teeth, hearing the news on the radio on her current train to the next village, after hearing that her target left and went to the next village. Gakupo felt like punching something. More like punching a witch as he watched the news in his room. Meiko gripped the sides of the television, hauling it and throwing it across her room in anger. She was worried, hoping the idiot was alright, she snarled before she went out of her room, a beer in mind. She hated it when they're seperated. She becomes like this.

The new troops couldn't believe what they heard, on their way to their assigned village when they heard the news. They could only hope that Kaito was alright. They didn't dwell on it, focusing on calming their racing hearts when even an Elite is hurt. They just hoped they wouldn't die...

In the woods, Len paused, his hand placed on a tree, staring up in the dark, night sky. He was following a trail the witch left behind. Quite obvious, frankly. Like she doesn't care whether or not she's caught. Like, this witch was actually telling him…where…she is. Len frowned, his eyes narrowing as he scanned through the dark woods. The trail was everywhere. Footprints, died plants, and stolen items left here and there. He scowled.

The witch's drawing him in.

He hoped his friends are alright.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Woah. Okay… Sorry if it's uh, not enough… I know it's not long enough. I'll make up for it on the next chapter. Poor Kaito. :(**

**Anyways, no more preview! Cuz I have this thing about changing dialogue anyway. So nuh uh. Nothing on the last chapter's preview is even mentioned here anyway. So yeah. Don't worry. The next chapter is already on the process. Should be up in a few days… And Pumpkin shall finally make her appearance. Hehehe.**

**AGAIN! I'm sorry for the super duper really really very very late update. It's just life…**

**Bubble Smoosher – Your welcome :) And Len still doesn't say much here… hehe. Sorry.**

**mirrors02 – THANK YOU FOR CLARIFYING HER GENDER! I'm a huge fan of her. Thank you for the review! I love it. You will see Rinny next chappie. Although an obvious hint, and greatly implied, I will just let you think she did killed Lenka. Hehe. And yes. Expect death. Or not.**

**OrangeBananaRiLen – Thank you very much ! :)**

**Guest – I did now… I hope you didn't die. Despite the tardiness.**

**hatelife – he will meet her next chapter. Sorry.**

**Iloveit – Thank you! Your curiosity shall be answered next chapter, my friend.**

**MEEEEE – Thank you! Hahaha! Your welcome. Now you know Rogues are horrible.**

**Treble and Bass – I'm glad you think it is :) and it is now UPDATED!**

**Guest – Done ;)**

**EDIT 4/29/15 - Dammit. Tons of tweaks to do. Next Chapter should be up in Friday or Saturday everyone.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Pumpkin

_**A/N: And here it is! As promised! Gosh, even I'm excited! Although, I am a bit sad. All the my other chapters had like 300 or 400 something views. But then the last one only got like, 60 something... I'm a bit dissapointed... then again, it's my fault for it taking too long to update. But now I'm on a roll! BRING IT!**_

_**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID. JUST THIS CRAZY PLOT.**_

* * *

Len hooked his left thumb in his pocket, fingers tapping in rhythm as he held up a telephone right to his ear, listening and waiting in patience as it rung. He eyed the cord in boredom, following every swirl and slowly inching towards the dial pad. He sighed, his foot tapping along with his fingers, his patience quickly running out. He had gone out casual this morning, with a dark green loose tank and shorts and sporting a pair of sturdy sandals, the weather seeming a bit too hot for his liking.

South Crypton is a total contrast to the rest of the country. The weather hot and bordering to scorching whilst the higher parts of Crypton is mild and cool. And Len never really like heat. And now, as a trickle of sweat went down to his cheek, Len wanted to go back to his air conditioned room he had rent for the day.

Clicking his tongue, Len was about to give up on his call after waiting for three minutes when a voice suddenly – and finally – answered him.

"Hello?"

Len sighed, relief washing through him. "Gumi. It's me, Len."

* * *

In her room, Gumi blinked, in the middle of packing her things and continuing her search when a maid suddenly came in to her room, saying about someone calling and asking for her down on the main phone downstairs. She had asked for her to send it to her line, with the maid nodding in approval. Soon, the phone in her room had been ringing for minutes now. Only, she had ignored the ringing of the phone in favor of fixing her twin guns.

She sighed, now regretful for having Len wait. He's patient, but it always runs out when it comes to her.

* * *

"How did you know where I was?" Gumi asked.

Len rested his weighted on his right foot. "I sent a letter to Dell three days ago. I just got his reply on where you are now." Len waved an opened envelope in his other free hand, even though his green-haired friend couldn't see it.

He left the part that he had asked Dell to track her. One of their pins' ability when something happens or, as an emergency. Then again, she probably know that he had asked.

He heard Gumi sighed. "Alright. And what do you want? I was about to head out." She whined.

"I wasn't planning to stay long. I'm paying for this call." Len rolled his eyes, he could just see her pouting and cocking her hips to the side.

"Ok, so what?" Gumi grumbled.

Len ignored the tone in her voice, chewing on his bottom lip, a scowl making its way on his face.

"Gumi, how is everyone?" he asked, unable to hide the bad feeling he had. Fuji was on the very tip of Crypton, and the civilization is quite under-developed. The technology yet to reach and adapt here from the capital. And news get here late. Sometimes reaching five days or a week for any important news to get here.

"Well, I'm fine. No activities so far… Miku sent a letter two days ago saying she'll have to go to the next village when the witch moved to the next. Mikuo's close to Miku, and she said he's fine. There's rumors that Gakupo is has already engaged his target, but I'm not sure. The others , I don't know yet…" Gumi listed.

Len nodded, waiting for her to continue. Gumi, along with Miku, always kept tabs on everyone, making it their jobs to watch for everyone and know everyone's well-being. And he wasn't about to call Miku. The girl tend to tease him on every chance she got, serious situation or no.

"But, yesterday, Aoi village is all the talk…" Len frowned at her tone. He started scanning his brain on who was in Aoi. "The village was burned. Half of it."

Len went rigid. "…Casted?"

"Seems so. It was obvious that it's been casted by a witch. It lasted for about five hours, according to the news. One-fourth of the population died."

Len cursed, clenching his fist, the envelope crumpling in his grip.

* * *

Gumi sighed, her heart feeling heavy.

"Kaito…"

* * *

"Kaito…"

"What of him?" Len went alert. So he was the one assigned in Aoi.

"He's fine. But, he's on the hospital there. Staying there for awhile, I heard. His back and arms were burnt. He's injured too, on his back. I don't know the full details. But he would have to start all over again. The witch he was chasing already crossed three villages. All having some accidents too. Nothing serious, no one dead, but it's making everyone panic,"

* * *

Gumi pursed her lips in thought. "It's going to be tough for him."

* * *

Len clenched his teeth, glaring at nothing in particular.

"I see…"

"Len?"

"I'll contact you soon, Gumi." Len sighed, lowering the phone.

"Wha –? Wait!"

Len ignored her, putting down the phone and leaving his pay on the counter before leaving to his room, his strides rigid and tense.

He frowned. Kaito was a friend. Everyone was a friend. But it was Gumi who loved them all and treated them as a family.

She got hurt when that goofy idiot got hurt.

* * *

Gumi pouted, putting the phone back. Sighing, she slung her duffle bag over her shoulder. Donning a black skirt with her belt holding her twin guns on both sides, she zipped up the black leather jacket designed to shield her body like a bullet proof – only stronger. She strapped her AR-15 riffle on her back, already familiar to its weight. Knee-high, leather boots hid her neck knives, although she rarely ever use it. Knives were Meiko's play toy. Her crow pin shone in pride on her skirt, hanging on her belt loop. Reaching on top of her head, she pulled down her black spy goggles to her eyes, adjusting them to her liking and pulling out strands of hair getting in the way. Black lens hid her eyes from the public.

When she was ready and done, she went down the lobby to pay the kind lady for the room before she went on her way, immediately working her legs to a sprint. People merely moved out of her way as she goes, already used to Hunters moving here and there with their big guns and weapons. The last thing they wanted is to get involved with their battles. Besides, no one dares to get in the way with an Elite's job.

Gumi smirked, reaching the woods in mere seconds. Her field of expertise were always of handling guns and her speed. She take pride for being the fastest, maybe a second faster than Len. Then again, Len's the expert in everything. She snorted.

She smiled, when her goggles detected particles left by her witch on the trees. It was faint, but there. And it was leading towards the mountain.

_'Mountains? Typical.'_ Gumi smiled. Witches dig mountains. But then again, this is a Rogue. It's probably going through there to cross to the next village.

She frowned.

* * *

Len dropped the money on the counter, a sour expression on his face. A middle-aged man with brown hair jumped from his seat, almost ripping the newspaper he had. He stared confused at the money, blinking when he finally notcied the teen standing before the counter.

"Uh…" the man cleared his throat. Standing straight and smiling down at the shorter male. "Already checking out?"

"Yes." Len nodded, ridding the sour expression on his face. He gave a small smile to the man.

The man nodded, taking the money and counting. "200 Jewels exact," he nodded with a smile. "Thank you, I hope you enjoyed your stay."

Len smiled, his eyes softening. "Thank you, Tsubaki-san." He adjusted the strap of his duffle bag on his shoulder. His cloak gone for the moment; a white, sleeveless turtleneck and black pants with sandals instead of his standard elevator boots. He had taken a shower before heading out in hopes of cooling himself from the heat. Not a minute later and he was already sweating like a pig.

"Well, you haven't even stayed for 24 hours yet you're going already. You must be very busy!" The man, Tsubaki, grinned in appreciation, brown eyes catching sight of the pin currently on his bag. When the boy had came in last night, the pin held his cloak. The heat must be getting to him if he had discarded his cloak. People from the main city always have a hard time coping here with the heat.

"Yes. I have to go." Len said, offering a small, careless wave before turning and walking out of the inn.

"Be careful!" the man shouted.

Len smirked. That man was falling off his chair sleeping when he walked in last night, surprised and awed when Len asked for a room for the night. He had been chatty and excited as he guided him to a vacant room, even introducing himself in a very friendly way, although Len had never given him his name.

He sighed, staring at the bright blue sky in distaste.

"Too hot…" he grumbled. "Oh well,"

Len walked, eager to continue his search yet lazy at the same time. He couldn't concentrate with the sun glaring down on him. When he finally reached Fuji almost a week ago – in three days, earlier than usual - Len had been tracking nonstop all over the place. Fuji has the biggest territory in South Crypton, and his leads led him all around Fuji in days. He stopped in whatever motels he could find during the night, only renting a room for the night then going off after breakfast. He had thought about just camping somewhere to save his money but, then again, he should be careful for the Rogue. And he would die to sleep out in the heat. At least they had the rooms in every motel air-conditioned.

Len frowned, digging in his pocket and pulling out the form containing his mission. He scanned the informations again.

Pumpkin was far by the most silent Rogue. Len could count on his fingers the times she had showed herself in ten years. Yet she's the most famous and most wanted. She only have the _Destruction of Tora_ and the _Doku Spreading*_ as her major crimes, enough to cause problems until now. Her face was still unknown. Everything about that Witch is unknown.

Len frowned. Pumpkin is dangerous. But she had laid low for the past years that none can track her, leaving no trace of her existence or whatsoever whenever she showed up. Although now, for some miracle, they had captured a photo of her in action. A useless, blurry one at that that was placed on his mission form. The only lead he have of her appearance is her blonde hair.

Sighing, Len scowled. He had followed her trail, using a tracking device made by the 5th Division to see Magic Particles left by the witches' magic. Every Hunter has one, although Gumi had her weird goggles as one. The witch was clumsy on her trail. Len scoffed, years laying low and now she's leaving trail like Hansel and Gretel.

"This is giving me a headache…" Len grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. All the thinking with the heat is really annoying him.

Len paused.

Blinking, he scanned the area, seeing that he was already passed the village and was now walking down an empty road made in the middle of the woods for travelers. Not that it was surprising. He was leaving anyway, the trail going out of the village. And he was far too glad to be finally inching away from that scorching heat. He supposed that was good. But then he would have to go to the next village to follow it, and the weather would still be the same.

"Damn it." Len mumbled. He was still in Southern Crypton. And it's still hot. Rogues are always so frustrating, never really staying in one place like a regular witch.

Len shook his head to clear his thoughts, having enough already going on in his head. He walked faster, frowning all the while.

He should stay focused. He should only think of nothing but his mission. Nothing but that. He'll worry over Gumi when this is over. He'll worry about the heat when this is over. He'll worry over anything when everything is over.

"What the?" Len stopped, feeling his foot step on something. He glanced down.

He blinked, picking up the white piece of cloth now stained with his footprint. He held it up to his face. "What the heck is this?"

Len tensed when he felt eyes on him.

"Oh, sorry. That's mine."

* * *

Dell rubbed his temples, a deep groan resounding through his office as he leaned on his swivel chair.

Three days... three days of lack of sleep and he could practically feel his lifespan shorten. Three days before, the new recruits went on their first mission. And in those three days, he had sent out more Hunters out than usual, letting them deal with weaker and normal witches. Those creatures are getting more and more persistent, leaving Dell with more and more piles of work to do.

Not only that, but one of his Elites were hurt. And none of them, even the new ones, were making any fast progress yet. Sure, it has only been days since he sent them, but it would help to reassure him of their progress. Rogues are tough, he knew that. And his problems grew more as he have to worry about the villagers of Aoi.

"God..." Dell sighed. "So many problems, and only one me..." he grumbled, letting his eyes close for the moment. The light was blinding him. And he needed rest. Even just for a second.

Just as his breathing started to even, someone came knocking his door.

"Captain."

Dell snorted, sitting up in a flash. He cleared his throat.

"Come in."

Lieutenant Bruno let himself in, towering the captain with his height. He was lean, his uniform consisting of all black. His face was taut, with sharp, dark eyes and a strong jaw with sideburns adorning his face.

Dell sent him a questioning look. "State your business, Lt. Bruno."

"Captain, Lt. Yowane has favored me to inform you of Shion Kaito's progress." he bowed in respect.

Dell stood immediately. "What of his progress?" he asked, curious about his injured Elite.

Bruno looked at his captain in the eyes. "He has healed quickly, thanks to the delivery from the 4th Squad. He will continue his mission and travel to Megumi Village in the morning, where his target currently hides."

Dell nodded. So Kaito was back on the road. Bruno bowed again to signal his exit.

"What of Kagamine?" Dell asked, stopping the lieutenant from closing the door.

"We have yet to receive any news from him."

* * *

"This is yours?"

Len stared at the girl standing behind him, turning to fully face her properly. The piece of cloth still in his hand.

"Yes." she smiled.

Len narrowed his eyes. The girl was shorter, having a petite stature, standing with her hands relaxed on either sides of her, making Len wonder. Most girls, anyone really, would have back away and tense at the attention of a Hunter.

Short tresses of golden blonde hair reached just the base of her neck, some strand curling to her chin. Her fringe were swept on one side, held by two pins, with some strands falling to her eyes. She wore regular clothing, a plain beige dress reaching her kness with short sleeves. A white sash was tied around her waist in a ribbon on her back, showing off soft curves of her lithe form. Azure eyes stared at him, clearly as blue as the sky itself. Her pale skin complimented her eyes, and her lips curled into a soft smile.

Len would admit that she does rival Miku's beauty, if she was not so suspicious.

"I see..." Len replied. He held his arm out, the cloth on his palm. "Here."

The girl smiled, taking long and confident strides to reach him. She held on his stare, refusing to back down. When she reached him, she took her cloth, taking the chance on caressing her fingers against him for a millisecond. Her smile twisted into a smirk when Len stiffened, giving her a warning glare.

It didn't affect her.

"Alright," Len stepped back, uncomfortable with the girl stepping close to him. "You got it back. Sorry for ruining it," he glanced at the dark footprint on the cloth, not really feeling sorry.

"I'm off." Len turned, intent on losing the girl when she said something that made him pause.

"Oh my, you're a Witch Hunter!"

Len turned his head to glare at her, seeing her smile stretch into a grin. Len glanced down on his other hand, seeing that he was still holding his mission.

Len nodded.

"Well, that's tough. They're faster than you, you know?" she said, scratching her cheek with a finger.

Len scowled, making out the mocking tone in her voice. "I can do it."

The girl shrugged. "Well, yeah. But You'll die facing a Rogue."

Len cursed. She had probably peeked on his paper when she had gotten closer.

"I won't."

She shrugged again. "Still. A Witch will only play with you."

Len frowned, turning to look at the road ahead of him. She's starting to annoy him.

Len walked, taking ten steps before he asked a question.

"What do you know of witches?"

"Well..." she trailed, her head tilted to the side.

Her smile darkened.

"What if... I am one?"

Her eyes widened in shock, not even getting the chance to blink when Len was suddenly in front of her, his free hand around her neck. He glared down at her, his expression twisting into rage.

"_Look, woman_," he growled, his voice low. The girl snapped out of her shock, returning the smile on her face._ "You better avoid joking around. I'm tired dealing with crap."_

He tightened his grip for emphasis, his breathing ragged with anger and annoyance.

"Oh..."

Len blinked, seeing the girl relax under his grip.

She grinned, staring up on him. "Well, I'm not joking."

Len paled when her eyes flashed gold her power nearly engulfing him and shaking him to the core. His knees buckled, cursing as he jumped back, setting a distance between him and her. He brought his palm up to his face, watching it shake in tremors. He suddenly felt tired, feeling drained and spent. He glared when the girl scoffed.

"Well, you deserve that for letting your guard down."

Len brought his gaze on her, tensing in surprise when her clothing changed, with her arms crossed over her chest and a dissapointed look on her face. He frowned.

The witch raised a brow, feline-like, golden eyes sent shivers down his spine. She was paler than her human disguise, donning a loose, rich peach kimono with slits exposing her shoulder, with the sleeves too long that it touched the ground. Intricate patterns of Cherry blossoms added to the touch. The kimono ended on her mid-thighs, with a a golden obi wrapped around her waist twisted into a morning glory knot on the back. A white obijime is added as a decoration with her obi, knotted into a small ribbon on the front. Her legs were exposed and her feet left bare. The thin cloth she retrieved from Len was tied securely on top of her head as a ribbon.

"You litte..." Len growled, making the witch arched her brows in amusement, a small smirk curling her lips.

"Finally showing yourself..." Len panted, arching his back before bringing his right hnad just below his chin while his other stayed lowered to his side. "Pumpkin."

She blinked, her face blank. She observed his stance, actually wanting to know why he think he could take her with just his bare hands. She narrowed her eyes when she saw him shaking.

Her power alone was already making him weak.

"That's not my name, human." she drawled.

"I don't care!" Len yelled, clenching his fists. He charged first, his anger getting the best of him. He went, bringing his leg up to kick her side.

The witch was momentarily shocked, dodging by the last second. He's faster than he looks.

For a human.

Smirking, She took entertainment in seeing his confused stare when she merely stood on his suspended leg.

"My real name's Rin."

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you guys! Lots of love from me! Up next, a fight..._**

**_(*) it's nothing special. "Doku" is poison in japanese._**

**_JAPAN REVIEWS :_**

**_Bubble Smoosher 's question (from chap. 3 I forgot. sorry): "What's boyfriend/girlfriend in japanese?"_**

**_-Weird question. The thing is, it's the same in Japanese. You just have to sound it out. Like 'Boifurendo' in 'Boyfriend'. And 'Garufurendo' in 'Girlfriend'. You have to write it in Katakana though, foreign words are written in Katakana in Japan. Although, sometimes, "Kanojou" is also a term for girlfriend. :) hope this helps._**

**_Clockwork Marionette 's question : "Explain how the Japanese school system works"_**

**_-Well, probably what everyone wanted to know. It's similar to the American system. Only, it starts in April and ends in March the following year. It's separated in 3 terms, then having a two-weeks vacation after every term, although they still have homeworks in their vacations. The first one ends in mid July, the second starting from early September (after their summer vacation) to December. Then, fianlly, January-March. There are 6 yrs. of Elem. School (Shougakkou), 3 yrs. of Junior H.S (Chuugakkou) and another 3 yrs. for High School, or Senior H.S (Koutogakkou). Though most just called it just "High school". _**

**_After graduating in Junior H.S however, you can choose whether or not you can continue High School or you can just find a job. In Elem. School, only one teacher teaches all the subject, and usually the class is up to 6 hrs. Some school even have a schedule of Monday-Saturday. Depends really on the school. Junior H.S is Grade 7-9. And different teachers teach for different subjects. Although the students only remain in one section and the teachers are the one who goes to their next assigned room/section. Students can choose whether they want to continue to university/college (Daigaku). _**

**_Their uniform is called "Seifuku". And they have lunch in their classroom or wherever. Schools have shoe-lockers to put in their shoes every morning when they come in, only allowing an indoor-shoes to help the place stay clean. They exchanged it again when they go home. :) I hope this helps. Just ask more if what you're seeking isn't here._**

**_QuirkyAwesome 's question: "What's Tanabata?"_**

**_-Tanabata is a festival in Japan celebrated every July 7. Although we have discussions that in other parts of Japan, they celebrate it in August 7. There are a bunch of stories and folklores around it. But they all have the same concept, it's about two lovers who were seperated in the Milky Way and only meet once every year on the 7th day of the 7th month. People write wishes on a strip of paper (Tanzaku) and hang them on bamboo trees so your wish will come true._**

**_It's about a Princess named Orihime who weave beautiful clothes to her father, Tentei. She likes to work by the bank of Amanogawa (Milky Way [it's a river, don't fret]). Although since she's always busy, she's kinda sad that she couldn't meet or fall in love with anyone. So her father arranged her to meet Hikoboshi, a cow herder who works on the other side of the river. When they fell in love and got married, they stopped working. Orihime stopped her weaving and Hikoboshi let his cows wonder everywhere (god, talk about lazy [me]). With Orihime's father angry, he seperated the two. Although he consented and let the two meet once a year on the 7th day of the 7th month because Orihime begged him (She cried.) _**

**_A flock of magpies serves as their bridge because there was no bridge to reach each other. And so, every year is like that. There's a saying that when it rains that day, the magpies can't come so they have to wait for the next year..._**

**_Talk about cliche. Well. That's the most famous story behind Tanabata, but there are A LOT of other versions for it. Our school follows a different version, but this is the most talk-about story between our discussions and such. And the most famous one. :) Hope this helps._**

* * *

www - **_that.. is actually a good idea. Wow! maybe you can do it, though... Cuz, I actually have plans already XD ! And I'm not gonna stray from it. But it was a good idea. Thank you. And who knows, maybe your story would be better than mine. And thank you for the review :)_**

**_Clockwork Marionette - I love you cuz I love marionettes! XD! And you sent 2 reviews! Thank you for that... Lol, thanks if you think it's a "heaven-sent" story! YOU MADE MY HEAR_****_T FLUTTER I LOVE YOU MAN! I hope I answered your question just fine :) Tell me what you think of Rinny now._**

hatelife **_\- YES! I did! I can't believe you waited! My god, I'm so sorry! I love you! I won't do that again, promise._**

iloveLENRIN **_\- Thank you! I'm so glad you understand and you LOVE my story! Thank you so SO much!_**

**_Bubble Smoosher - I'm sorry about Kaito. But don't worry!_**

QuirkyAwesome** \- here it is! I hope you love it!**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Fight to Capture

_**A/N: I've been watching Karakuri Burst, Magnet and Corrupted Flower yesterday. And I was suddenly filled with Feels! Like, argh, these two will lead me to my heart attack! And I can't help but think about to this fic (especially in Karakuri Burst) when I listened to those songs. Even if they were so far away from my storyline. But still...**_

_**I missed them. So much.**_

* * *

The duffle bag fell with a dull thud, dust flying from the rough impact. Rin eyed the dark bag with indifference, wondering to herself how such a silly thing made the human before her mad. Then again, moving his arms had been difficult, she had observed; mostly restricting his movements. Smirking in amusement, Rin brought her eyes back to the said human.

Len cursed to himself, the throbbing in his head disturbing his senses. He had jumped back from the witch, setting a good distance between the two. His legs felt like jelly, his knees nearly giving if it wasn't for his sheer will power. He glared when the witch watched him with a small smirk, as if seeing him in his weak state brought entertainment to her.

Gold met jade in a heated stare.

"So, human, what are you gonna do?" Rin asked, a feral grin stretching her lips. She made her stance seem relax; her back slouch and one knee bent, with her arms relaxed and hidden by the length of her sleeves.

Len ignored her remark, focusing on calming himself instead. He mentally slapped himself for letting his anger take over, making the mistake of engaging her into a hand-to-hand combat. That was absurd of him. He felt even more foolish for thinking that he could take_ the_ Pumpkin with just his bare hands. She's a Rogue. Probably the most dangerous one. And he made a risky mistake of going near when her power alone is already draining him. She was fast, and quite arrogant. Her smug smirk is what boiled his anger and that was probably her goal as she dodged every single one like without a care in the world. She didn't even fought back. And every swung of his arms weakened further to the point that would probably shame his title as an Elite.

Len glanced at his right side, staring at the blue hilt of his katana, strapped horizontally behind on his lower back, the long hilt and square guard visible up front.

"Why don't you use it?"

Len glanced back, seeing the witch also eyeing the sword. Len frowned when he spotted a rather fleeting emotion of impatience flash through her eyes.

"If you want," Len grabbed the hilt. "I'll use it," he drew the sword, flicking it out to his side.

"And I'll use it to send you to hell."

Rin blinked, seemingly in awe. She eyed the dark blade as the boy held it up, the edge pointing at her face. As required, they had exchanged the original steel blade to lead as it delivers a powerful and painful impact to witches. She glanced at his face, taken aback by the clear resolve in his eyes. She smiled. This is good.

She sighed, closing her eyes shaking her head as if she had no choice. "Alright, human,"

Len blinked in confusion when the overwhelming feeling of her power suddenly disappeared. He looked down on himself, feeling as if a load of weight was rid of his shoulders. The dull throbbing in his head faded away, and Len felt better to be able to assess himself. But still, had she just lowered her power? None the less, he felt ready.

Rin smirked when the boy suddenly appear sharper than ever, his face serious with his jade eyes set into a calculating gaze, pushing back the confusion to focus better.

"I'll play your game." She held out her hand, calling forth the wind.

Len watched, his eyes narrowed when dusts came spiraling around her hand with the wind. He watched, tense when a warm glow of light coated her hands, her golden eyes glowing along.

_"Caelum et evocant,"_ Rin muttered to herself, _"et venti meum intende. Formas transentium quod volo."_

The wind spun faster, the dust building up before her outstretched hand, forming a shape similar to a hilt. The wind gathered more dust, the particles adding to the length of what Len assumed to be a hilt. The matter began forming and solidifying.

Len tensed, narrowing his eyes when the witch grabbed the made grip, swinging it up and revealing a proper katana with a dark hilt with the help of the light coating her hand. The curved blade gleamed under the sun when she tilted her grip, pointing it towards Len's face, like his was pointed at hers.

"I'll play at your level of strength, and your level of speed… thinking, talent, agility…" Rin shrugged. "Well, basically everything."

She crouched, bringing her right foot forward while the left stayed back, twisting her torso to the side and holding her katana with two hands beside her face in eye level. Her face was wiped off of any emotions, her mouth set into a frown with her eyes narrowed.

Her eyes faded back to its baby blue color.

"I'll play, at the level of a Hunter itself." She finished.

Len stared into her eyes, fixing his stance. He kept his composure, determined not to make not even one remark of hers get into his brain like it did earlier.

Rin fought her smirk. For a guy who loses control quite easily, he has a good self-control. Talk about ironic.

Driven by her own thrill, Rin charged first this time.

* * *

Ruby eyes glanced at one direction, narrowing in recognition and something akin to annoyance. A hand was held up to her mouth, an enormous blood red, detachable sleeve covering half her face. Red fringe teased just above her eyes, with the rest of her red hair tied into twin-tails styled in spiral curls just caressing her shoulders.

The witch stood high above ground on a thick branch of a sturdy tree. A sleeveless dress with high collar tight around her upper body, displaying womanly curves with the bottom puffing out in a frilly, three-layered skirt down to her thighs. Black leggings hug her legs, with a simple pink doll shoes finishing the touch. She glared towards the South, feeling the smallest hint of goosebumps travel through her.

"We should have known."

The redhead tilted her head, looking behind her to see another one of her kind with blonde hair stand on another branch on another tree behind her.

"Neru." She greeted with glare.

"Teto." The blonde greeted back with disinterest. Her golden blonde hair gathered up high on one side in a ponytail. A backless, orange shirt with thin straps defined her rough and firm stature with black stretch pants adorning her long legs. She sports a pair of Chinese shoes, finding it easier to maneuver with. She stood with one hand on her hips, frowning in the same direction Teto was looking at.

"Shall we go?" Teto asked, closing her eyes.

Neru snorted. "Nah, we'll just wait. Saves energy."

Teto nodded. "What about the others?"

"I'm sure they'll wait too."

Teto hummed in reply, frowning and reopening her eyes when the energy suddenly died out. Like there was nothing in the first place.

"What the hell is she doing?" Neru murmured with a frown. Deep golden eyes glimmered with pure hatred as she channeled it all in a glare.

"Why don't you have fun?" Teto suggested, turning around to face the blonde properly. She received a shrug in reply. Together, they glanced towards the village not far from where they could see. The roofs visible and protected by the thick woods, where they were currently catching their breaths.

Neru grinned, the two sharing a glint in their eyes as they stared at the village like a predator in hunt. "Why not…"

* * *

Len skidded back, his back crashing towards a tree. A strangled yelp escaped passed his lips as his eyelids lowered in a wince. The tree made a sickening crunch when he connected with it, his back throbbing in silent pain. Rolling his shoulders, he sighed, thankful they weren't disconnected.

"Damn…" Len winced.

He tensed again, bringing his sword up, managing to block the blade by the second. His arms nearly gave out from the sheer force behind the attack.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, her tone deep and a frown on her face.

Len scowled, pushing with all his might with a yell. His back throb like hell, still feeling the rough texture of the bark digging deep into his skin through his shirt even after he stepped away.

_'Shit!'_ Len jumped away from the strike, gritting his teeth when the rock below him shattered into pieces from the contact. She didn't stop and swung her katana upwards, in which Len dodged again.

'_This is bad. If this keeps up, I won't last long.'_ Len jumped away, trying to keep a distance away from the witch. He's been on defense since and he couldn't find a single opening. Always busy with blocking her strike after strike. _'I'll have to change that.'_

He gritted his teeth again, raising his sword in time just when the katana came rushing down towards his face. The two held their position, both having no intention of giving in.

"What's the matter? Tired?" Rin taunted.

Len glared. "Don't fuck with me!" he sneered.

Blue eyes widened a fraction when Len managed to push her back; with Rin digging her feet firmly on the ground to avoid tumbling over as she skidded across the ground, sending her back on the road from where they were in the trees. When she managed to finally stop, Len jumped out of the trees, bringing down his sword, aiming towards her head.

Frowning, Rin calmly raised her sword up to block it, a tad bit disappointed in his speed. She was taken aback though when her knees buckled from the contact of their swords.

Rin scowled, jumping away from the human.

Len cursed, catching himself before he stumbled. His breathing came out in ragged pants, a thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead and making his fringe slightly damped. He tried to ignore the pulsating pain on his back, even keeping his eyes away from the bruises trailing down his arms. curling his toes, Len steadied the muscles in his legs, determined not to let his weak knees bring him down. Frowning, he looked down his on his sword.

A crack like a gnarly spiderweb appeared on the edge from the previous contact, making the blonde male worry. _'Oh shit.'_

Rin was fairing better. Nothing but the burning feeling on her feet from trying to slow herself before. She scoffed in annoyance when she could already feel the skin splitting from the rocks jarring up the ground. But she ignored it. She brought her sword up to her face, inspecting the growing crack appearing on the edge. She frowned.

"You said you would fight on the level of a Hunter."

Rin looked up slowly when she heard the edge in his voice. He stood straight, although she could see the effort it has from his back. His katana hung by his side for the time being, and from what could Rin see, the blade shared the same fate as hers. She eyed the sword with distaste, having done her best avoiding and dodging it, seeing as a slice of that to herself would damage her greatly.

"Pumpkin." Len snarled, gaining the attention back at him and not on his weapon. She glared at him in return.

"That's not my name." She said through gritted teeth.

Len held her glare. "I. Don't. Care."

Rin scoffed, rolling her eyes in irritation. How typical it is for humans to act all high and mighty, even in a defeated state. It was irritating yet amusing at the same time.

"What? You're pouting now?" Rin mocked, watching as Len's eyes hardened. She flicked her sword down, her eyes gleaming in challenge.

"A Hunter is trained to be above normal. Their instincts stretched to the maximum, and their minds working for a mile a second. That was one of the goals." Rin get ready for an attack now, not bothering to fix the crack on her blade. She said she'll fight like a human – a Hunter, but still a human – and that means no witchcraft.

"The goal was to stretch passed their limit. Heightening their senses, and crossing the line of what makes them human physically. They must be even with a witch to defeat a witch without the magic, is it not right? Producing a killer machine tasked to kill even worse killer machines. A Hunter aims for inhuman abilities," Rin narrowed her eyes. "As for your question, I am fighting on you level, Elite." She smirked, watching in glee as his hands shook in anger.

"I merely just went on what would seem your full capability. You have still more ways to go, human. You will gain them as you go." she shrugged, uncaring.

Len furrowed his brows, raising his sword to barrel her attack. He didn't dwell on the fact on whether she complimented him or not. The concept itself was confusing.

The clashing of both parties resounded through the area, each not backing down. The cracks on both their sword continued to grow with every contact. Len refused to go back on being the defensive, gritting his teeth in concentration as he delivered blow after blow, going forward when Rin stepped back. He glared when most of his attacks were deflected, hating the way she accessed and observe his every blow.

Rin smirked, an ill glint in her eyes. "You're too open."

A pained yelp came from Len, immediately jumping back and holding a hand to his abdomen. He panted, his hands shaking in after effect. Rin stood patiently, staring as the blood damped his shirt, soon staining the hand on his wound. It wasn't deep, she could tell, but it would cause him immense pain, especially with him fighting.

"Damn…" Len growled, closing his eyes in a vain attempt to block the pain. He should have dodged faster – no, he shouldn't have gone attacking blindly like an amateur idiot. Glaring at nothing in particular, Len tried to calm his mind. Let it be blank. He should focus! Not be blinded like a fucking idiot.

"Giving up already?" Rin tilted her head, frowning in disappointment.

"Never, witch!" he sneered, wincing in turn when he bent too low.

Rin hummed, still staring in doubt at the injured male when she suddenly gasped, glancing at her side with wide eyes.

Her katana finally gave away, breaking in half and leaving a short, jarred blade. But that was not what made her surprised. She could care less about a measly, useless weapon. It was the thin blood, flowing down her arm like a river; the blood dripping down on the ground when it reached her index finger. Rin gritted her teeth in anger when the wound sizzled, making her skin burn in irritation. She let out a low, feral growl when her left arm suddenly went limp, immobile.

"That bastard...!"

He was able to injure her, and render her arm useless. And he destroyed the only weapon she had. She glared at him, receiving one in return. She had clearly underestimated him. She didn't even saw him cut her, nor did she felt the blade cut her arm.

"You immobilize my arm." She stated with a frown.

Len glared at her, pressing his hand to his wound. He could handle the pain, he should. Blinking, he let one smug smirk cross his features. "What? You're pouting now?"

Her brows twitched in annoyance, reflecting on how far do human prides go?

"Touché."

Len blinked when Rin brought that cocky smirk of hers back, watching as she positioned herself confidently in a fighting position. "You think you can fight with just hands?"

Rin blinked at the blunt question, arching her brows in amusement and pursing her lips to what seems like a seal to hold her laughter.

"Are you saying I should use my power?" she taunted.

Len frowned, feeling regret and panic gripped his heart. He raise his sword with one hand, using his other hand to shield his wound.

Rin chuckled, shaking her head. "No, I don't think I wont,"

Len reacted on reflex, swinging his katana up to his right when she appeared right next to him in a flash. His eyes widened when she merely tilted her head, managing only to cut a few strands of her hair. She grinned.

"I might kill you." Smirking, she gave quick spin followed with a powerful back kick, hitting Len straight on the chest, his breath hitching and coughing up blood.

Rin watched, holding her stance, as the boy fell on his back, dropping his katana as he skidded back from the force of her kick. Len felt the throbbing on his back doubled, feeling rocks and dirt press up to his spine and jarring his skin. He reached both hands on both of his side, pushing his muscles to slow himself before flipping back to a stand. Smoke surrounded him where he stopped, coughing when he inhaled some of the ashes as he panted.

He was exhausted, with his body riddled with bruises, blood dripping down his abdomen, with his shirt damp and torn in some places. His hands burned and throbbed from the friction of slowing himself before. And he could practically feel his muscles screaming in pain. On top of that, he could already feel wounds opening up on his back. He scowled, glancing at Rin who was staring at him with a calculating gaze through the hazy smoke. He frowned. All he managed to do was break her blade and immobilized her left arm. He was definitely the one in disadvantage, but this was probably his only chance on meeting head on with her, considering the way she had hid her tracks and existence in the past years. Whether she was drawing him in or not when he was able to follow her trail and that she was seen here in South, whatever the reason is, Len knew that it will only be a one time thing. And if he allowed her to get away unscathed then…

Rin pursed her lips, observing the human past the smoke that was slowly fading away with the wind. He was resting, she'll allow him that. But she could feel his eyes on her, calculating and accessing, the gears in his mind turning and pushing past his limits. She smirked, at least he knows that he doesn't have much time left. He was doomed to past out soon from all the beating he received.

But he was still not using his all.

She sighed, thinking to herself. He's still young, that was obvious. But he was the best Elite, a bit funny to her, considering that he was one of the youngest. At least, that was what she heard. The one with the most experience and the very best should be the oldest, right? But this was not the time to ramble. He had made a rookie mistake by letting his rage blind him. And from that moment on, she could feel him letting himself down.

"Come on," she muttered, narrowing her eyes. "Pull yourself together." Rin glanced at her arm, still feeling the pulsing pain even though its rendered useless. She was tempted to cut it off, but that would be worse. And barbaric. She scoffed, shaking her head to rid of her thoughts. That was idiotic thinking. Sighing, she focused on the human.

_'Well… he's breathing… Now what?'_ Rin grumbled in annoyance, about to step forward and take the initiative when she felt him suddenly disappear from his spot. Frowning in confusion, she tried to see past the smoke, cursing when it was too slow to fade to her liking.

A thin needle made of the same lead as the human's sword whisked right next to her foot. "Fuck!" Rin growled, her head snapping towards the trees.

Len stood on a thick branch, thin long needles positioned in between his fingers, with three in his mouth. One pant leg was rolled up, revealing sharp, long needles strapped around his leg.

Rin growled in anger, part of having her foot almost being immobilized, and part that she had sensed him too late.

"You sneaky bastard!" she growled.

Focusing on the balls of her feet, Rin followed him, narrowing her eyes when he suddenly fled away, jumping down the branch and running away from her.

Len continued to outrun her, flicking back a set of needles when she got too close. He used his surrounding, hiding from tree to tree, ignoring the way his body pulsed in pain. Glancing back, he past a thick cluster of shrubs, his hand flying up to grab the branch high above and hoisting himself up. He landed in a crouch.

He saw Rin appear behind a tree, her face twisted into a snarl with one hand clenched into a fist. She snapped her head towards his spot, directly glaring into his eye.

Clenching his jaw, he hurled three more needles before he jumped down, not looking back to see how the witch was fairing with his onslaught of attacks. Pivoting his heel, he turned the other way, ducking and jumping from low branches and boulders getting in his way. His face was set, firm in determination.

He twisted his torso, throwing a needle like a knife up towards a tree, watching as Rin ducked and flipped back before she lost her footing on a branch. Len scowled.

'_This better work.'_

He grabbed another set from his leg, kicking down his leg to set his pant down.

Rin glared at the spot from where Len just stood a second ago. Sneering, she glanced at her surroundings, finding some of the trees familiar. She was confused, they were going around in circles.

"What the hell is this human thinking?"

Scoffing, she continued to follow him.

Len cursed out loud, glancing back to see Rin already on his tail. She was proving to be difficult; one second he lost her and the next he look back, she's already there. Acting on reflex, he delivered a swift hook kick, aiming towards head, growling when she blocked it with her right arm. He entertained himself by thinking that it would, perhaps, leave a bruise.

Glaring, Rin brought her knee up, grunting when Len stepped out of the way before he twisted to her left and bringing his elbow towards her face.

Len scrambled out of the area when his hit landed on her cheek, making her stumble for a second. But that second was enough for him to get away. He ran, pushing his legs to its limit, intent on not letting her catch up this time. _'Almost there.'_

Rin was seething, cupping her cheek in irritation yet, she kept her touch gentle. She glared at Len's retreating back, watching as the trees engulfed his form. He's surprising her more and more.

She scowled, following him. And here she thought Hunters were supposed to chase witches, not the other way around.

Len cursed when she finally catch up to him, appearing on his right. This time, he made the move, crouching low and sweeping his foot under her. Rin saw his intention, jumping out of the way before pulling back her fist in a punch towards his face. She smirked, when she hit her goal.

Len stumbled back, clutching his cheek. He sent a glare towards her, no longer running. He frowned when she merely arched her brows in question.

"Done running?"

His answer was kick.

Rin jumped out of the way, missing the aim towards her abdomen. She let a smile grace her lips. At least he's no longer running.

Len allowed himself to let loose for a moment, swinging his fists and kicking his legs in an attempt to injure her further. In return, she dodged his blows, swinging and kicking her legs or using her knee whenever she saw an opening, ignoring his cries when all of them landed. She was still pouting over the fact that her left arm just swayed like a boneless limb with her movements.

Len grimaced, raising both his arms up in defense when she gave another kick towards his head. He was getting exhausted. And he was running out of time...

This need to end. Now.

With a new resolve, Len stared right into her eyes, making her blink in confusion at the sudden change of attitude.

Her eyes widened when she saw a thing string attached to his finger, almost unseen until the light gave it away. She paled, failing to notice the small smirk on Len's lips.

He pulled the string.

"SHIT!" Rin tried to run when dozens of dozens of lead needles came whisking out of their hiding spots above and below, leaving her in the middle. She sent a glance towards Len, wondering how he did this in such a short period of time, and unbeknownst to her too. She froze in realization. He was running towards the trees to set them unnoticed. And he had lured her in, probably using her arrogance against her. And then he went around, putting distance so he could just pull the string with a single snap of his wrist, before going back to the same spot again, where his trap was.

She screamed when the needles sliced on every part of her being. On her thighs, knees, legs, hips, waist, chest, shoulders, hands, fingers, neck.

Everywhere.

She shielded her face the last second with her able arm, gritting her teeth to pass the pain.

Len closed his eyes, gripping the wound on his abdomen as he panted. His legs finally gave, falling on his knees and planting a hand on the ground to steady himself. He brought his gaze up, meeting the blue eyes of the witch.

Rin fell, slumped on a tree bark, ignoring the sizzling pain of the needles as her whole body went paralyzed. Her shoulders were slumped with her hands on her lap as she watched him.

A chuckle went pass her mouth. "Well, congratulations." she gave a lazy grin.

Len muttered one word, his chest puffing out air in relief before he collapsed on the ground, face first, unconscious.

"Finally."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope it was a good enough fight... I planned to continue after Len, uh, collapsed. But it was getting too long so... yeah..**_

_**Hope you guys are satisfied.**_

_**NO REVIEWS FOR TODAY CUZ NONE ASKED. XD**_

_**Clockwork Marionette : Lol, you amuse me, my friend. Yes, I did thought that was the reason why you sent two reviews. hehe... But yeah, Rin is cool. So cool i wish I was her! HAH! In a million years. Thank you for loving Witch!Rin ! But there is more than what meets the eye...**_

_**mirrors02 : You came back! I'm happy! I thought you gave up on me XD! But yes, I've noticed that too... I didn't really payed attention to it before but when you said it, I felt really sad. Most vocaloid fans I see today are going off to other fandoms. And that sucks... But thank you for thinking that my story has potential!**_

hatelife **_: T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U !_**

**_PureWishes02 : lol, you're the first to ever call on my fashion sense XD! I just love the clothes in anime and vocaloid that I just... yeahh... and sorry for making you wait, sweetie. I won't do that again...*salutes*_**

**_Rikasa :I'm glad you think Rin is cool. I thought a lot would hate on her attitude... hehe... BUT RINNY IS JUST TOO LOVABLE EVEN IF SHE'S EVIL! And yeah, I guess, now that you said it, it does remind me of Snk now... Well, I won't look at it the same anymore, whenever I watch it. But thanks! I just thought, since Miku is like, the "Diva" in Vocaloid, I'd make her a TRUE diva. psh. The name Pumpkin just spread, nothing important really. It will explained later on._**

**_TSHakane : AW! Thank you, honey! I hope you like Miku! You'll see more of her soon.! Love ya!_**

www : **_You should, when you're up for it. Just share stories, even if I will never know your account name. I shall try to watch that! I will keep it in mind, and demand my family to lend the remote to me! _**

**_Lolly101 : You're welcome, sweetie! I'm sorry for the long wait..._**

**_THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL! NOW I HAVE TO GO CLEAN..._**


	7. Chapter 6 - Moving On

_**A/N: I'm glad all of you loved it so far. That means that I'm doing something right! I love you guys!**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE : Please, for those who have read this fic so far, I advise you to read the summary (chapter 1) again. I changed something a bit, nothing much, just the rankings because, the way I portray them now (and in the future) will be different from the summary as it is IMPORTANT for the plot. I also removed some of the pairings, only focusing on Rin and Len as I will probably won't find an opening for their relationship. The summary is more or less the same; just the year when the war started, but just in case of future confusion, I advise to just check :) Nothing major or anything, guys. So don't panic.**_

_**Anyway, I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the fight XD! It was fun. A lot of you thought that the reason Rin surrendered because she fell for Len the second she saw him. Love at first sight! It kinda amused me, like, 'did I really hinted for a love at first sight?' hahaha! Sorry guys, but no. Rin in a tough case ;)**_

_**Oh, and blame me! I've been watching and reading Naruto, Bleach, Ranma 1/2 and Yu Yu Hakusho since forever that I guess my imagination for action got influenced. HA! **_

_**Rin's chanting from the previous chapter is Latin. From Google translate since the only language I do speak aside from English is Japanese. So, for those who do speak or know Latin, I ask of you if it's correct or alright...ish... I'm babbling.**_

_**I still find Rin hot in Karakuri Burst. Just saying**_

* * *

The first thing he felt when consciousness started to reach Len was that, everything hurts. His entire body felt numb, yet every limb and muscle felt like it would tear apart. His throat felt dry from lack of water and the way his shirt clung to him - damped with sweat and blood - made him feel disgusted at himself. Groaning, his head pulsed in pain the second he started moving his body; slowly and gentle from all the aching in his body. He brought both of his hands up to his side with his palms facing down. He sucked in a breath, composing himself.

Counting down in his head, he pushed himself up to sit, wincing from the numbness in his body as all his joints made a sickening pop as he sat up, rolling his shoulders.

"Finally, he's awake."

Jade green eyes narrowed towards a tree where a certain blonde witch sat slump, throwing him a coy smile when he glared at her.

"Good evening, Sleeping Beauty."

Len snarled, moving his gaze over his surroundings at the same time he chose to ignore the witch before him.

"You were out for about ten hours since then," Rin shrugged, staring at her fingers, willing them to move. "Left me bored..." she muttered to herself.

Len frowned when her words reached him, glancing at the sky to see that it was already getting dark with the moon glowing behind dark clouds, casting enough light for him to see. He had left that inn around eight o'clock in the morning, and he was guessing that it was around six or so already, if what the witch said was true.

"How long am I gonna stay frozen?"

Len looked at her, arching a brow at her grumbling tone and watching her glare down on her hands. "About twenty-four hours." he replied, getting up in a stand.

Rin rolled her eyes, frowning. She blinked at Len when he let out a wince, his hand flying to his abdomen. Her eyes swept over him, lingering on the bruises and scratches marring his skin. She couldn't see all with the dark, but she bet it's a lot for him to handle. She observed him go around the area, picking up sticks and logs until he got an armful of them. Her lips twitched upwards when he staggered a little, having difficulty with a simple task when his arms probably felt like jelly. She watched him when he dumped the gathered wood before her, dusting of his hands and wiping it on his pants.

She grinned. "You do know you left your bag back on the road."

Len tensed, sneaking a quick, annoyed glance towards her way before trudging back through the woods towards the road to get his bag. He ignored the quiet chuckle from the witch.

Len sighed when he set a fairly enough distance for her not to hear him, his mind scattered with the memory of the fight and her words. He didn't know how he was able to manage it, but he did. He got the infamous Pumpkin. Although he was certain that he was going to lose back then. He had resorted with the trap the 5th Squad made; a long string attached with needles that can be used as a trap that with a single pull, would set the needles firing. He managed to lure her in, but thinking about it now, he wasn't so sure how he was able to do it.

_"I merely just went on what would seem your full capability."_

Len allowed his mind to wonder over her words, subconsciously furrowing his eyebrows. If what she said was true, then it would be like, he was – more or less – fighting himself. His stronger self to...

Len frowned. Because to _'improved himself'_ definitely goes against witch logic. So, no. But why?

Len chewed on his bottom lip when he spotted his bag on the road, glad that it had not been stolen while he was... unconscious. Walking towards it, he hauled it over his shoulder, wincing at the weight. He started walking towards the woods, his steps small and careful when a thought made him pause, narrowing his eyes.

The witch was fast, as fast as the light even, dare he say it. And even if the 5th Squad made something that could whisk faster than a naked eye could see,_ she_ was faster. Not using her magic or not, she is. She could have run out of the way with either minimum damage or no damage at all. Besides, she could have used her powers from a risky position if she didn't kept her "word"... Or she could just break it. Witches don't do words or promises.

But then why?

Shaking his head, Len trudged back towards where he left said witch, calming and assuring himself that he did managed to win either by a miracle.

Not that she held back for some unknown reason.

* * *

Rin had been watching over him when he fainted, mildly amused that he snores. Faintly, but he does. Although she grew bored by not being able to move anything but her head, she entertained herself by hissing and scaring the few animals - mostly squirrels and other harmless ones - that dare goes near the human and her, chuckling at the way they ran off with their tails between their legs.

And right now, she's doing it again, arching her brow at the warm heat the small bonfire gives off. Len sat a bit far away, his shirt discarded and tending to his wounds after setting the fire. Rin glanced at the multiples scratches trailing down her bare legs. Her feet were most likely bleeding from having no protection. Her long sleeves hid her arms, allowing only her fingers to see. But she bet that they're the same, especially her left arm.

Her eyes slowly traveled towards the fire, the heat and the sight of dancing fire enticing her. She glanced at the human on the other side, a made bed roll already prepared beside him with his bag placed next to it. She found him strange with his hair down, just tickling past his chin with his brows furrowed in a scowl as he roll a bandage over his arm, covering if from the shoulder down to the end of his fingertips. His other arm was the same, only starting from the elbow. His abdomen was wrapped around with bandage too, and all of his wounds were cleaned and done by now.

From the very first word he uttered, Rin already knew this guy is the silent type. She finds it weird – and utterly annoying yet, arguably, amusing – that most human female organism are allured towards males like him, when obviously, he had more interest on anything other than them.

"So..." Rin drawled, trying to break the silent. She saw Len paused for a second, before continuing on his task. "What now?"

Len sighed, shoving down the medical supplies back in his bag and throwing the bloodied cottons and rags away. His body still pulsed in pain, making even a simple action of 'moving' a difficult task already. He glanced at Rin, already knowing that she's staring at him the whole time. She had been doing so since he got back. Rummaging further in his bag, Len kept his attention on her on the corner of his eyes, tensed. He couldn't help it, and he hated himself for it. But this witch get on his nerves more, yet at the same time, he harbored a small fear towards her.

Finally finding what he was looking for, he pulled it out before walking towards Rin, keeping his eyes away from hers as he moved warily.

Rin fought hard on the laugh she so badly wanted to let go. "Hey, I'm freaking paralyzed here and you're acting like I can bite your head off." she chuckled, pausing when she realized that, maybe, she could.

"Be quiet." Len warned with a glare.

Crouching down before her, Len grabbed hold of her stock-still hands, before holding out the thick lead cuffs and putting it on her. He ignored the way her eyebrows go up in disbelief, locking the cuffs in place. It was designed to seal the power of a witch, rendering them weak without their witchcraft. Although she can very well fight without her power, Len would much prefer to be on the cautious side and avoid her using her power once she could move again, unless he wanted to die for real. And with these on, it would not only seal off her powers, it can also slow her movements, and that sits well with Len.

"Cuffs." Rin deadpanned, staring at her joined hands, the thick cuffs tight around her wrists and joined together by a short – probably three inches short – stick rod. There was a thin sort of foam on the insides of the cuffs, protecting her skin from burning on the lead. But the use was to seal of her powers.

She gave Len a blank look. "Cuffs."

Rolling his eyes, Len fixed her a glare, standing up from his spot and making his way towards his bed roll. He still ached all over.

Rin tilted her head, her eyes still on her hands. "Kinky."

Len growled.

* * *

Rin sighed with relief, rolling her shoulders, moaning in satisfaction as she moved her stiff muscles. Glancing on both sides, she eyed the empty road, having just got out from the woods. Her skin felt tingly under the heat of the sun, and she tilted her head up to savor the warmth. She liked it; warmth. She had first decided on that when she stared at the bonfire all night, frowning when it died somewhere near midnight.

She wasn't even able to make one step when a blade was immediately on her neck, freezing as her blood run cold.

"Where do you think you're going." Len growled, his eyes ablaze with burning fury. His grip tightened around the hilt of his sword, his knuckles popping from the action.

Rin stared back at him with a blank look, clenching her cuffed hands. She glanced at the small crack on his sword for a moment, bringing it back on Len when he inched the sword closer towards the vein on her neck.

"Aren't you supposed to bring me somewhere," Rin arched a brow, glaring back in annoyance. "Human?"

Narrowing his eyes in warning, Len dropped his sword, although he kept it just over her waist.

Rin didn't fought the smirk that graced her lips, seeing the way his eyes flicker in thought. She could practically see the gears turning in his head, searching and creating a possible reason for her previous statement. Sighing, she decided to burst his bubble.

"Look, human, you defeated me fair and square,"

Len raised a brow at the understatement.

"And you did your job. And my job is to follow you because with these shackles –" she shook her cuffed hands. "– I ain't going nowhere!"

Rin groaned when Len didn't drop his glare. _'Just how much does he hates me!?'_ she wrinkled her nose at the thought. Of course, it was a stupid one. Of course he hates her. And saying that would only put it lightly. All humans hated witches with a burning passion, and the fact that she can't justify her crimes is also a reason.

Sighing, Rin mumbled. "Just go already."

Len didn't answer, simply nudging his sword at her to walk and following behind her as she begrudgingly started walking, stomping her feet in annoyance. His eyes twitched in irritation, mentally easing himself to control the anger and hatred bubbling in him. He refused to act unprofessional again, following behind Rin as she walked. The roads here went straight, and he calculated that it would take at least an hour to reach the next village with their pace.

Holding his sigh, Len allowed his gaze to drop on the ground, watching his boots as he walked. He had stayed up all night, staying away from the witch and sitting on a low branch to 'keep watch'. The cold chilled his skin during the night, but he had brushed it off, keeping his mind busy with his own thoughts. His body still ached with pain, although he was accustomed to it now, he ignored it. His bag was once again slung on his shoulders, leaving out some weapons hidden on himself in case, leaving only his blade out in warning.

Usually, Dell would send out the Gatherers – the people who picks up the witches they caught and escorts it to Reyn themselves or straight towards the 5th division to be examined. By then, he would have gone back to Yamaha or continue to his next mission. But this time is different. For one, Dell's running low on Hunters; two, Gatherers can only handle a weak or average witch. A Rogue can get them killed before they could even reach their destination, and hence, only an Elite could do it, as they are trained for Rogues.

Sneaking a glance at Rin, he wasn't so sure. He almost died, but now she's willing enough – dare he say it – to follow him. No witch had act like that before, and he assumed that a Rogue would be no less different. After hearing about Kaito, he had expected the same treatment, if not more. This has been the first time, in this generation, that Rogues showed up. But this has been the first time ever to have more than one.

Frowning, Len's scowl deepened, looking at the bouncing bow on the witch's head as she skipped along, setting a few distance away from him. Len quickened his pace, wanting to yank her back so as to not lose her. He suddenly wished that he could have some sort of leash or the cage the Gatherers built in their TopKick truck for witches. In fact, just a vehicle would be nice, just to rid of the witch faster. Unfortunately – as the situation is now – their resources are limited to only Gatherers. It seems to Len that Yamaha is losing its days ever since crusade started. He couldn't help but feel like they should _do _something. Once and for all.

Sighing inwardly, Len narrowed his eyes on the back of the witch, composing himself and heightening his senses.

Because if anything else, what the witch is doing could be a trap.

* * *

This time, Len lead the way through the vast crowd gathering around him, leaving a narrow path for him and the witch behind to follow. He kept his eyes straight, ignoring the whispers and the pointing fingers behind him as he walked.

They had reached the next village next to Fuji, although this is still in South, Len could feel the slight change in temperature. Although still hot, it wasn't as scorching in Fuji. The two had walked in silence over an hour, and Len couldn't help the paranoia building up in him every minute as his mind browsed through every possible reasons why the witch would just tag along just that.

Glancing behind him, Len watched the witch, lazily following him with her head lowered from all the people gathered around them. No one knows what the Pumpkin looks like, and nobody knows his name aside from the academy. The only thing these people know is that he's an Elite with the pin shining proud under the sun on his bag.

They probably guessed that she's a Rogue.

Keeping his eyes back on the road, Len looked around for the nearest inn, ignoring everything around him.

"A Rogue!? Is it real?"

"That witch deserves it. Fucking bitch should just die."

"Thank God..."

Rin kept her face neutral, following Len as he walked around, probably searching for a place to stay. Ever since the second they stepped into the village, she had received nothing but glares, abuse and a few rotten food thrown in her way. She had dodged all of them, merely stopping in her tracks or tilting her head to avoid them. Their aim wasn't good, but Rin felt no need to pay their attention.

"Mama, why is a girl treated like that?"

Glancing at her side, Rin saw a small boy standing beside his, she assumed, his mother, watching in confusion and mild hurt at all the words directed at her. His mother shook her head, face twisted in disgust and hatred.

"She's a _witch_, Kenta. And they're vile creatures." his mother sneered before adding to herself. "They should just rot in hell."

The boy, Kenta, in which Rin guessed to be about four years old in human age, frowned in anger. "She doesn't look bad!"

Growling in anger, the boy ran towards Rin, making his mother gasp in shock but was too afraid to follow him near the witch.

At the same time, Rin went rigid, glancing at the other side when a shoe was thrown up from a shouting old man that was probably meant for her, if it wasn't for his clumsy aim.

The boy froze, staring wide-eyed at the shoe headed to his face. He flinched when his mother shouted for him to move and come back, but his feet was rooted on the ground. Bringing his arms up to his face, the boy got ready for the impact.

"Kid."

The boy gasped in shock, snapping his head up towards the girl towering over him. He gulped at the dark expression and the glare she has. Grinning, she nudged her head towards his mother.

"You should listen to your mother."

Nodding, the boy ran back, shaking. Jumping on his mother's arms and bawling his eyes out the second he clung onto his mother.

Sighing, Rin continued on her way, blocking out the words from the villagers that were louder than before after witnessing at the kid's reaction. No one noticed the single shoe laying on the ground forgotten. No one noticed the growing bruise on her cheek.

* * *

Len shoved a hand on his pocket, leaning his weight on one leg as he listened on the ringing on the phone to his ear. He eyed the display of various wines and sakes and even beers lined up n the shelves behind the counter, mentally imagining Meiko having a field day once she saw this. The girl behind the counter left to give him privacy as soon as he requested for the phone. He didn't have to wait long, however, when a voice answered his call.

"Hello?"

"Dell." Len murmured, glancing around to see if anyone was listening. "It's me, Kagamine."

Len heard him sigh, followed by the shuffling of papers. "I expect this to be important, Kagamine, for you to interrupt me in a discussion. This is not asking for Gumi's whereabouts, I assume."

Len rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore the comment and throw him a question. "Is this line safe?"

"Wait a second..."

Len vaguely heard his Captain's booming voice, demanding someone to check the line. Tapping his foot, Len waited impatiently, paranoia gripping his throat about the lone witch he left in the room.

"Speak now."

Len wasted no time. "I got her. Pumpkin."

"..."

The line went silent, making Len raise a brow and call his Captain a few times to see if he was still on the phone.

"Y-Yes. I'm here." Dell cleared his throat. "Are you alright?"

Len shrugged. "I'll live."

"Good... Where are you now?"

"Yume Village, still in South in an inn."

"Alright, I'll do the reports right away."

Len was silent for a moment, contemplating. He knew Dell felt it too.. Pumpkin was supposed to be the strongest witch, the one who escapes rather easily like it's a child's play. For her to be the _first _one captive was... off.

"Dell,"

"Ah?"

"I'll contact you whenever I could. This just doesn't sit well with me. Have Lt. Leon check all Witches' activities. Double the Patrols. Anything." Len clenched his jaw, eyes narrowing in nothing in particular.

"The Witch's playing with me. I need to know if something's amiss."

Dell gave a curt 'Sure', catching his drift. He trusted the Elites to make decisions for their country, because they're usually the ones risking their lives out there.

"Careful, Kagamine."

Len nodded, already lowering the phone.

"I know."

Briefly pausing towards the girl in charge to pay for his call. He trudged up the stairs towards his room, preparing himself for another sleepless night to watch over.

Whether it was the witch or himself, he doesn't know.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm having fun writing Rin... hehehe...**_

_**JAPAN REVIEW **_

_**BloodyPuppet 's question/s: "How old can a woman legally marry in Japan?" and "What's Geisha?"**_

_**-Well, women can marry in age 16. And men 18. And let's see, Geisha... A lot can get confused and define Geisha as some sort of whore. They're Japanese females that are trained from an early age (Pre-teens but I'm not sure) to entertain men and be their "companion". They can be trained as singers, dancers, etc. The "Geisha girls" are different and they are the prostitutes who imitated Geisha culture and art. They (the prostitutes) started around the late 1940s (somewhere in 1945-1952). So, the real Geishas are just female entertainers for men. Just that. Hope this answers your question :) I, myself, lack knowledge on this area but do feel free to ask if it doesn't answer everything.**_

_**/**_

_**Damn You Len - I love your name. Literally. It speaks for itself why I do XD. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! It was fun juggling those two.**_

_**MysteriousSpottedOwl14 - I'm glad you love this story. And for reading it 5 TIMES! Ya gotl li'l o'l me giggly. *does goofy giggle***_

_**Peachy Crisis-07 - ME TOO! HAPPINESS OVERLOAD CUZ I GOT MY GROOVE BACK! And yeah, Rin is my fav too. She's just too fun to write. Hehe. And yes, to satisfy your curiosity... You just have to read, darling ;) **_

_**www - OMG I LOVE NARUTO! Me too, once I was done with writing it I was like, 'It sounds like Naruto dammit' and it wasn't even MEANT to be like that! Oh well, I liked it just as it is and you loved it too so NAWH !**_

_**Clockwork Marionette - lol...Rin is a witch. and people don't like (as seen in this chapter) but don't worry... Rinny won't die... ish ;)**_

_**Vocaloids x Otakus Nekomimi - YES, MA'AM! HERE IT IS MA'AM XD**_

**_mirrors02 - Thank you for not giving up, then! Yes, she did go with him willingly. But she fought him for a reason... A reason that you will find out soon. But, uh, no. Falling in love at first sight is just overused to my taste so yeah._**

**_PureWishes02 - Patience... Len will love her soon. ;)_**

**_BloodyPuppet - I hope I answered your question. And yes, Rin will always be stronger, and here we got paranoid Len... Hehe. And I just love Rin! And don't worry, honey! I understand the reason for the question XD! It actually sounds an interesting fanfic... I'll keep an eye on it._**

**_Rikasa - So far, you were the only one who was cool with not being a "love at first sight" thing. And I agree it would be lame cuz then it would be predictable. I don't know why some expected it to be love at first sight for Rinny. That would be the last thing she wanted D: ! I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scene. _**

**_QuirkyAwesome - I know right! RIN IS SO HOT_**

**_Bubble Smoosher - awww... thank you! I'm glad I had that effect on you, it means that I'm doing something right here. XD Love ya_**

**_Shiny Silver Eevee - um, I don't know if you read up to this point but, answering your questions anyway; yes, no, no, and no. Just my wild imagination here, pal XD_**


	8. Chapter 7 - Witches

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys. I was having a hard time with this chapter cuz, it WOULDN'T SAVE. AND GOD I HAVE TO REPEAT THE PROCESS EVERY FUCKING TIME THAT SOMETIMES I JUST CONSIDERED THROWING IT IN UPDATED WITH ALL THE FUCKED UP MISTAKES LIKE "TO HELL TO IT I DON't CARE!". But I do care for you guys so...**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Thank you, Rikasa and DPSS for pointing out chapter. I was so upset at myself for my stupidity. I had NO backups, except just my notebook with the important stuffs and the flow of the story. And once that my friend calmed me down, and literally kicked my arse to help me start and stop my sulking, I had written a 'new' chapter 1. Although there is nothing different to it, just minor change with how it went, I'm not necessarily saying you should reread it. It would not really affect the future anyway. Thank you, again, Rikasa and DPSS. You guys were my savior.**_

_**P.S, I missed Yu Yu Hakusho... I truly do. And I'm tempted to write a fic about too. A KuramaOC fic, cuz I'm a big fan of Kurama. I'm also not a hater to OCs. I love 'em. Hehe. So, I thought there might be some of you guys interested and might want a say to it, aside from my friend. Because I really am planning one.**_

_**All said, please enjoy.**_

* * *

Hiyama Kiyoteru walked in a rush pace down the road, maneuvering through the crowd like a shadow. His head was lowered, letting his brown locks cover the tight expression on his face; chocolate eyes narrowed behind his glasses. His mind was set on one destination, projecting his feet to go faster yet not too much to bother the other villagers with their merry lives. Keen ears picked up the gist of the whispered conversation of some villagers, fueling his mind even further.

He stopped before an inn, tilting his head up to read the sign on the door. Sighing, and mentally checking that the name is right, he pushed the wooden door open. Immediately, the boisterous laughters and chuckles from all men and women staying in the bar of the inn flood his ears. It was still a bright eight o'clock in the morning yet this people were already getting drunk to their lives' content. Shaking his head with a sigh, Kiyoteru scanned the crowd, never-minding the strong smell of the mixed alcohol. He was already immune to it, having another brunette in their group that could drink alcohol like it's water. And could probably go on for hours.

Narrowing his eyes, Kiyoteru walked through the tight crowd, his eyes searching. His curiosity was confirmed then, and relief flowed through his veins as he held his gaze on the mop of blue hair standing out in the crowd like a sore thumb.

Stopping right behind of the chair, Kiyoteru called. "Kaito."

Said man choked on his water, hastily bringing the cup down and patting his chest with force as he coughed. The brunette merely stared, not really helping.

"K-Kiyoteru!?" choked a suprised Kaito. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, watching his brunette teammate pull the chair across from him and sat down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kaito asked, bringing a piece of chicken to his mouth. Kiyoteru simply glanced at the half-eaten meal, already done with his own breakfast.

Sighing, he rubbed his face. "I should be the one asking you that. This is where I'm suppose to do my search." Kiyoteru added, fixing a glare on the dumbfounded fool before him.

Kaito raised his hands on surrender. "I didn't know that! I was just following where mine went."

Kiyoteru dropped his irritated gaze, sighing. He was right; he had acted confused and annoyed the second he heard rumors about another Elite in this village. He had assumed, at first, that these people were merely taking it wrong and only a regular Hunter had been passing by. He had almost thought that maybe Dell had ordered someone to follow him to help. A second thought later, Kiyoteru figured that these villagers wouldn't assume it to be an Elite if it wasn't for their crow pin. So he had gone out all the way to search through the village which one of them is here.

And he found Kaito.

His incident was a shocker, causing a brief depression throughout Crypton, having yet another village disrupted by a witch. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as before, and that only half of it was damaged. Everyone is lending a hand to help contribute to the rebuilding of half the village, because it wasn't thoroughly destroyed to the brim. Kiyoteru knew that Kaito has healed but still, it may be far too early for him to go back.

Staring at the uibject of his thoughts, Kiyoteru looked for any stiff movements or any sign of pain on Kaito's features as he ate in peace, chugging down his water every now and then.

He found none, but that still didn't stop the worry.

"Are you sure?"

Blinking, Kaito paused from mid bite, glancing up at the bespectacled man. "Sure what?"

"Are you sure that you're alright?" he rephrased.

Kaito set down the sandwich this time, already done with his chicken. A serious expression crossed his face, letting the older male know the rare, mature side of his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was hurt, but now I'm fine." he grinned, puffing out his chest and dropping the serious facade in an instant that it was shown. "In fact, I'm feeling pumped up!"

Kiyoteru arched an amused brow. "And why's that?"

Smiling, Kaito replied in a proud and joyful tone. "'Cuz Len gave me hope."

A smile threatened to spill on Kiyoteru's face, his lips twitching upward. He gave a small smirk instead, although Kaito could see the real smile behind it. They both knew what he was talking about. For one, it was broadcast all over Crypton, and also the number one talk of the century. Last night had been the greatest news everyone in Crypton could have ever heard. It had brought a huge boast of hope all over Crypton after hearing the capture of the infamous Pumpkin. For if the most powerful and dangerous witch is done and taken care of, then the others can be defeated as well. No matter how powerful.

"Len is something..." Kaito muttered, chuckling when he heard some men laugh merrily at the remark of having even _the_ Pumpkin could be no match for an Elite.

Kiyoteru heard that too, although he did not find any humor in it. There was no news of how Len was faring, only that he had done his job. But still, Kiyoteru wondered how damaged or hurt Len is. He knew of his hatred towards witches, and that sometimes it could be a disadvantage, but who he faced was Pumpkin! Surely, he didn't just got her with a simple snap of his fingers. And Kaito was badly hurt with his own encounter of his witch, and assuming that that's nowhere near the strength of Pumpkin herself, then Len could be seriously hurt this time.

"I don't know, Kaito. Len could be seriously hurt..." Kiyoteru said with a worried sigh. Kaito knew that, but he kept quiet on the matter.

"Ah," Kaito reached for the cup of water, gesturing towards a waitress walking by that he was finished. He doesn't want to finish his sandwich anymore.

"Well, at least he has progress." Kaito shrugged, leaning back on his chair. "So, what's your news?"

Kiyoteru sighed, slumping even further. "None."

"Did you meet her already?" Kaito asked, pursing his lips in thought.

"No, she keeps leading me to deadend." Kiyoteru deadpanned with a glare.

"Don't you think that, maybe she's gone to the next village."

Kiyoteru shook his head. "No, she's still here alright."

Kaito shut his mouth, unable to say anything. Kiyoteru is the best with tracking and sensing, just a little bit, of a witch's aura. And if he said that she's still here, then she's still here, no matter how she concealed herself.

The waitress came and cleaned up their table, with Kaito paying her along with a polite thank you. When she was done, Kiyoteru stared at the surface of the table, his mind elsewhere. So far, he has little to no progress. Although he couldn't exactly say that he was unfortunate, for everyone aside Len has little to no progress. He doesn't know what's happening to everyone else except Gumi and Miku. Those two were probably the only ones who keep tabs on them, although Len do keep tabs on Gumi, but he doesn't really show it and would only really ask for the others after everything's over. Those two ladies probably know that he and Kaito are in the same village.

Aside from that, everyone seems to be going out of their assigned villages. Their missions doesn't seem to be connected with that motel owner anymore. In fact, Kiyoteru deemed him only to be the one complaining for the people, and nothing else. But all the Rogues are running all over Crypton that they couldn't have them pin on one village, even Kaito is here–

Snapping his head towards the blue-haired boy, Kiyoteru asked hims a question, his face pale and tight with apprehension.

"What are you doing here, exactly, Kaito?"

Stutterring, Kaito stared at his friend with nervousness pounding his chest. "W-Well, to continue to my search, what else?"

Kiyoteru narrowed his eyes. "Not just to pass by to the next village, am I right?"

Kaito opened his mouth to reply when he snapped it close, finally catching his drift. He suddenly ran cold, a shiver traveling up his spine as he clenched his fists.

"Fuck."

The two simultaneously stood up together, hastily leaving the place in a rush. Jaws set and eyes set in determination, the two ran back as fast as they can to gather their weapons. They need to get back soon. Because if they don't hurry by then, then this village will be as good as nothing.

Because they have two, active Rogues lurking about.

Just then, a huge explosion resounded on the eastern part of the village, near the edge of the forest. The ground shook under its force, follwed by the growing screams and feet running from the villagers.

It was all it took for the two Elites to run faster than they ever have.

* * *

Teto followed Neru with a glazed of indifference and boredom in her crimson, rose eyes. She watched Neru skipped along the forest, a maniacal laugh echoing through the dense woods, blonde hair flowing behind her as she maneuvered from tree to tree. Unlike the overjoyed blonde, Teto simply followed along in a calm pace.

Heaving a sigh, Teto tilted her head towards the sky, pursing her lips in thought. Neru continued on to her village, whether to catch up to her or not, Teto doesn't particular care whatever the blonde wants to do. However, she was reckless with her dimwitted mind that Teto couldn't just leave her be. Her lust in destruction was too much that Teto fear that she'll erase all humans AND their species. She was ridiculously selfish and a fool at the same time, and Teto knew no more of a worse combination.

"Hey! Teto!" Teto paused, staring blankly at the pissed witch before her. "What are you doing? Sightseeing!?" Neru glared, her voice harsh with malice. She growled when her anger had no effect towards the redhead, whom simply walked towards her with a blank expression. It was when she was just passing her by did she gave a reply.

"You were the one who wanted to play. She'll curse us if she founds out you're acting like a child again."

Neru froze, her face contorting into a viscious snarl as she clenched her fists. She let out a shuddering breath, eyes narrowing in a heated glare as she turned to face the back of the curly redhead.

"Stop acting all high and mighty, Teto."

Said witch stopped, her stance aloof and relaxed. The cold breeze that went by didn't faze Neru even one bit, glaring at the back of the redhead as she turned her head slowly, staring at the blonde on the corner of her eyes. Neru felt herself grin, feeling a chill down her spine at dark look Teto is giving her. Most of the time, she unnerved her; always stoic and aloof. She expected bloodlust in those crimson eyes; anger, hatred, and destruction should be mixed in those red eyes. But no. Most of the time, they're dead. And that had irritated Neru greatly. She does not care, and would turn a blind eye to humans. Red should be destruction. Red should be chaos. Red should be anger and death itself. Red should have been her, not Teto. To Neru, she is nothing but a lazy bitch.

Yet, she's always the favored one.

"Why, Neru?" Teto said in an eerily calm tone, turning to face Neru properly. Her frown was deeper than before, narrowing her eyes yet, not exactly glaring at the same time.

"Jealousy does not suit you."

Neru's eyes hardened, grinding her teeth in frustration as her fingers twitched. She crunched her nose, curling her lips into a snarl with a low growl coming from her throat.

Teto inwardly smiled, feeling victorious at the sight of her expression. She quirked a brow when Neru's power started to rise on a low level, frowning in disapproval with a short sigh.

"Stop, Neru."

Neru smirked at the strict tone she used, crossing her arms in disagreement. She could still feel her anger flowing like waves, her earlier frustration and a long time bubble of churning anger in her chest that was starting to erupt. All of it, towards the curly-haired witch before her.

"Make me." she growled.

"Neru," Teto sighed, shaking her head as if talking to an imbecile child. The action only unnerved Neru even further, glaring as her power flowed out even more. Teto crunched her nose in disgust as a strong pungent athmosphere started to surround the forest, with the grass suddenly turning ill grey, dying. The trees seemed older, barks cracking and branches bending with the flowers losing their beauty and hanging limp like a pesty weed. Teto listened, noticing the missing presence of the usual singing of the birds. She sent a half-hearted glare at the cause of it all.

"Stop it. You're killing the forest, and everything in it." Teto felt disgusted, twisting her face as the smell became stronger. She knew what they were, the rotting cadaver of the animals.

"What of it." Neru spat, refusing to back down.

Suddenly, Neru felt herself shiver. The usual aloof air surrounding Teto was gone, replaced by a sense of authority that reminded Neru who is stronger and more powerful. The red in her eyes seemed more prominent, alive, swirling with calm anger that dared to be unleashed. The sight was beautiful as pleasureable the feeling was, but it was lacking.

"We were _not_ supposed to harm the wild life, nothing but those idiotic humans, Neru." she said to calm, yet the malice behind it was more than enough could handle. She stared right into Neru's gold eyes, matching her anger with her own. "_She_ will be angry."

It was the last snap; the last fuel to her fire as Neru felt it again; the bubbling fire of anger and hatred as she let herself let loose. Screaming, she charged at Teto at an alarming speed, kicking down the ground and leaving a mess of crater behind.

Teto acted of reflex, preparing for the offensive attack.

"YOU CONCEITED BITCH!" Neru screamed her throat raw, throwing her arms around the redhead's middle in a vice grip, continuing to run at a pace that seemed nothing like a blur. She didn't stop screaming, blind with rage as she used Teto as a shield, going through tree to tree, breaking them in half with a sickening crunch with Teto. She was reaching near the village they were targeting before in seconds, leaving a trail of smoke before her.

Clutching Teto's collar with one hand, she raised her up, pulling one arm back as she glared at the bored face of Teto, indifferent despite of what she was just been through. Snarling, Neru punched Teto's face, right on the cheek, watching in satisfaction as her knuckles felt it broke her nose and sending her flying through trees, not stopping until she came out in the open and crashing back first on a building, the sign that they have reached the village.

Teto's impact made the house-like structure crumble, and the sudden intrusion made the villagers to scramble and scream. Women picked up the small children, carrying them as they ran far away as possible while the men helped them and tried their best to protect their family. Their face ran cold and pale as Neru landed on the ground with ease, eyes on the crumbled house where the smoke hid Teto from her view. She didn't pay enough attention on the humans, intent to finish her long time hatred on Teto.

Neru felt the spike in the air, the slight change of atmosphere and knew that she had finally made the redhead mad. For the very first time.

"Neru," came the deep voice from Teto, standing up in the midst of the fallen building, small debris falling from her being as she stood with a dark look on her face. Her skin was marred red with blood, but no sooner than it did, the skin around the wounds started to close, mending themselves back together with a trail of hot smoke emitting out from the healing. Standing tall, Teto breathed out with a glare. "You'll regret this."

"Make me." Neru taunted. With determination set on her soul, Neru released her power, a bright, gold aura surrounding her form and causing a crater to form on the ground beneath her. At the same time, Teto released hers. Pure, white energy swirling around her and controlling the wind around her in a violent tornado. The two ignored the scrambling villagers, afraid of the power suffocating them to the core, their power a huge weight pushing down on their shoulders. Some choked on the power and fainted, unable to handle it along with the opening cracks and crunch coming from their homes, some falling under the power of two Rogues combined.

Focusing their power on their fists, Neru charged at Teto, her right arm coated with her golden power. Teto did not wait this time, meeting Neru halfway with her own fist coated with her swirling power. The two brought their fists together with a yell, giving it their all in their punch.

Their fists met, knuckle by knuckle with a resounding echo. The sheer force behind it and the power it had caused a huge explosion on the village.

* * *

Staring at the ceiling made up Rin's morning event. Her mind was blank, staring at the plain, cream surface of the flat ceiling to her heart's content. The couch was comfortable enough, the chocolate beddings felt wonderful under her form. Her legs were folded with her knees facing up, having the length of the couch to short for her to stretch her legs. It somehow boasted her lack of confidence to her height, easing her that there are things that are shorter and smaller than her. Her eyes glazed over from the lack of action or entertainment, her lips curled down in a frown. She was sure that her ears were getting deaf from the continuos ticking of the clock on the wall.

Turning her head to the side, Rin let her eyes wonder over the small living space. The human had rented this room for a short notice, simply to tend on his wounds. Her interest were piqued to unimaginable heights after finally getting more than a glimpse inside a human residence. Although she has enough knowledge that this isn't exactly what most would call a "home", she assumed that the construction would somehow be similar in some ways. The couch she was laying on was the only thing that's fancy enough to her taste, pressed against the wall while facing the door. There were no kitchen, but a small, round table with two wooden chairs across from each other was placed against the wall as well, next to the door. A narrow, mini hallway led to the bathroom on the right, and the only bedroom to the left, with the window balcony at the end. As of now, Rin knew that it was locked. And so was the human's room. Funny enough, so was the bathroom.

"Damn this." mumbling to herself, Rin sat up, glaring at the cuffed hands of hers on her lap. It was starting to itch, and she was feeling quite helpless and angry at herself. These cuffs restricted her powers and slowed her movements, and she couldn't quite help but think that she is in par with nothing but a twelve year-old child. It was pathetic in more ways than one that it struck her pride greatly.

Glancing at the door, Rin's glare turned into impatience. The human had been gone for an hour already. Exactly, how long does he take his breakfast? Every second was making Rin bored and frankly, she rather enjoyed the snarl on the human's face whenever she probbed him. Although she did admit that she was probably the one who led him to storm out of the room, Rin was starting to question whether or not he was confident enough to leave her in a room by herself. Granted, every window was locked as well as the only door to exit. But still, she's a witch. She could find a way to break out of this room with or without magic.

Rin blinked when an idea sprouted in her mind.

Smirking, Rin tilted her head back, her mind working fast as her heart thudded in thrill. Slowly, her smirk grew more, her lips parting to show her white teeth in a grin.

"This should be fun..."

* * *

The grip on the door handle tightened, fingers threatening to crack the knob and leaving a huge dent of his hand. With a low growl emitting in his throat, Len glared at the empty room. Not a sign of anyone inside. He glared at the empty couch, scanning the living room. There was not a thing that seemed out of place. Everything was in their respected state and places. It was as if they had not occupied the room.

Cursing under his breath, Len rushed to his room, unlocking the door with a quick click with the key given to him temporarily. His heart beating in perturbation. His palms felt sweaty in a second, his movements quick and haste. His mind was thrown in a swirl of panic and confusion.

Pumpkin _isn't_ here. Damn, he knew that he shouldn't have gone out. He shouldn't have stormed out of this room an hour prior simply due to irritation. His jade eyes were narrowed into slits, a dark ring of black under each eyes showing his lack of sleep. Not an ounce of sleep had even fell on him, his senses high on alert on the possiblities of having to leave a Rogue Witch unguarded; cuffed or no.

He had done his best ignoring the witch at first, wanting to get rest, and prob on his injuries properly, despite knowing a sleepless night. Her sniding remarks were getting the best of him, her mocking innocence and mimicking on humans offended him greatly, and the fact that she was absolutely enjoying her time toying him was another hit on his nerve. And so, the second the clock striked six in the morning, he bolted out of the room, throwing a lame excuse of getting breakfast.

Deep in his mind, he knew he was acting foolish, and that he was willingly playing in her silly game. Witches are all alike in one thing,

Everything is nothing but a game to them.

Yet this witch was getting under his nerves more so than usual. He had reminded himself, the moment he accepted that mission that he would not let his hatred and anger blind him easily.

And he had let it blind him twice already.

"Shit..." muttering to himself, Len got his stuff in a flash with a quick zip to his bag. A soft gust of wind carressed his cheek, making his eyes wander towards the window balcony that was slightly ajar, letting a small gist of fresh air come in. He eyed the broken lock with a frown, scowling in thought in how could she had done so.

He glanced behind him, a thought beating him for a moment before he shrugged. He made his way towards the window balcony, pushing it open with force as it banged on the bright red roof to the side. He narrowed his eyes, scanning the people on their merry way below, mingling and walking to and fro, oblivious to his trouble. He was three-stories high on the highest floor of the inn, and he used the birds' eye view to scan if that witch was somehow camouflaging among the crowd. Placing his foot on the sill, he clutched the one strap of his duffle bag on his chest, feeling the wind blow golden strands of hair away from his face, showing the small and sharp shape of his face with his jade eyes in proper view.

Clutching the gutter of the roof, Len pulled to check to see if it could hold his weight. Deeming it enough with a nod, he pushed his foot from the sill, quickly working his arms to haul himself in a quick flip of his body, tucking his knees to his chest and then kicking out his legs to land properly on the roof. A spike of fear shot through his heart when the gutter cracked, giving under his weight. Although he had landed himself on the roof in a crouch quickly before he plummetted to the hard ground.

Sighing in relief, Len stood, balancing on the roofs with ease. He saw the roof on the next building, walking near the edge to check the gap.

"About two and half meters..." he hummed, nodding in confirmation. Backing away, Len bent his knees, breathing out through his mouth before he took off running. The sound of his boots hitting down the roof filled his ears, focusing on it before he gathered all his strength to his legs and stiffening his knee.

He jumped.

Len ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach when he landed on the next roof, not even wasting a second before he ran again, aiming for the next roof. By this time, the previous thought of leaving the inn without paying flew out of his mind as he focused his eyes on the street below. His legs quickly adapting as he jumped on roofs to roofs.

Len cursed when he reached the last roof, not stopping for a second before he ducked down to slid on the edge, quickly spotting the fire escape. Without any hesitation, Len jumped down, the light ladder shaking from the contact. Len kicked it down, watching as it extended down to the ground of the alleyway before hastily climbing down. Len skipped down the last steps, merely jumping down on the concrete ground. He didn't waste any time as the second his feet touched the griund, he took off running out of the alleyway. His breath came out in short pants, feeling his heart pound loudly in his chest. He paused, stopping as he glanced both sideways as he got out of the alleyway. Some people gave a yelp of surprise when he showed up out of nowhere, throwing him looks while others either continue on or sent him angry spats before moving along.

Ignoring them, Len frowned. He felt sweat gather on his forehead, dripping down his cheek and down onto his neck. The heat made everything harder, finding it hard to work under the harsh glare of the sun. Choosing a random direction, Len settled on one thing; even if he'll start all over again, and even if he'll beat himself to it soon, Fuck it.

He'll search through the whole village even if he had to.

* * *

At the same time, two Elites raced through the streets in blurred speed, pumping both their legs with adrenaline coursing through their blood. Kaito narrowed his eyes when they approached the site, spotting two females across from each other, their breathing ragged and tired. He spotted the blonde one was seething with uncontrolled anger, her fingers twitching with electric sparks. The other one, a girl with soft red hair, was more composed. But her aura was not to be tampered with.

The blonde one directed her glare on the newcomers, a snarl gracing her features. "Fucking Hunters." she cursed. They just have to come in just when things were heating up towards the climax, exchanging blows with Teto made her soar. She was fast, but Neru enjoyed the way pain twist her face, knowing she was the reason for it. She wasn't faring any better, in fact, Neru will go out a limb and say that she's losing, but god she had never felt so alive.

Her face, however, twisted into maniacal glee when her eyes landed on Kaito.

"Oh, it's you. How have you been?"

Kaito tensed at the mocking question, raising his sword in preparation. He was determined not to fall for any of their witchcraft, especially not now. Beside him, Kiyoteru shared a heated stare with the other witch, frowning when she did not even seem bothered by their interruption.

Sighing, she removed her gaze on the bespectacled man, throwing a look on Neru. Her eyes reverted back to their aloof state, half-lidded with disinterest now that they have been interrupted in the middle of the fight. And just when things were getting heated. Teto inwardly cursed herself. She shouldn't have let her anger get over herself, now Neru will probably probe her more.

Not to mention that she'll get angry at both of them.

"Come on, Neru. Let's go." she sighed, walking out towards the woods again. "We're behind schedule."

Neru sent her a frown. "We ain't on no schedule, fucktard."

Nonetheless, Neru started to follow.

Kaito growled, insulted that they didn't even cast them a glance. "Wait!" the two raised their blades, charging with renewed adrenaline.

The redhead paused, looking at them at the corner of her eyes.

Her lips twitched with proclaimed annoyance. "Move, Elites."

She didn't even move as she sent a wave of her power towards them, sending them skidding on their backs. She sent a warning glance towards Neru, ordering her to not waste their time anymore. Neru followed her this time as she snapped her fingers, not even looking as she followed Teto.

_'For interrupting.'_

Kaito and Kiyoteru held their heads as a a scream tore through their throat, dropping their swords like it scarred them with sweat rolling down their faces as they writhed in pain on the ground. Their eyes rolled back to their sockets, panting from the raw, burned feeling of their throat with their screaming. Their lungs felt dry, and the piercing pain in their heads did not waver. Their ears felt like bleeding from the constant ringing and pounding in their head, feeling like something's crushing their skull.

"That should keep you out for a few hours." Neru hummed, exiting from the scene after Teto. She took joy with their echoing screams, finding it beautifully harmonized and pleasing. She felt hot just by hearing it, and the more she imagined their writhing forms in her head, the more she felt pleasure coiling within her.

* * *

It was dark in the evening. And Len sat panting under the shadow of the tree, his shoulders slumped in fatigue. He licked his dry lips, thirsting for water at the dry feeling of his throat. He groaned when his stomached growled in hunger, wanting to rip his hair out for not even stopping to buy food. But in the midst of his panicked ridden mind, he forgot to do so. And now he's alone in the middle of the woods, with no food and no water. He had searched through every nook and every corner of the village, and not even a single sign of the witch could be found. She was nowhere.

"Damn..." Len sighed, pulling himself together as he stood. He went deeper in the forest, feeling numb that he had to start all over again with his search. If he had not been so stubborn, he could've prevented it, or if he just returned sooner, maybe he could've prevented it. Frowning at nothing in particular, Len continued to beat himself up.

He could have prevented this, all of this, if he hadn't gone out in the first place. Leaving her on her own was his most impetuous act he had ever done, and that was not how a Hunter should be. A Hunter ditched his personal problems and complains and should and would put the country before everything else. And he did just the opposite, and his regret came in too late.

Len sighed, trudging deeper into the forest, too far to even go back on the village now. He figured, once he found some lake, or maybe a possible river nearby, he would get water first, before he'd go hunting for food to boast himself. He's back to square one, for now.

A root caught on his foot, making him stumble and stagger, balancing himself in time to avoid tripping himself entirely. Len squished down the irritation this time, not just about to let his anger take control again. He simply moved on, his eyes accustomed on the dark by now, with nothing but the moon to guide him.

"Man, do you look pathetic."

Len flinched, whirling around and snapping his head up towards a tree, his eyes wide in shock as his jaw fell with his mouth agape. He stood frozen, his eyes on the dark silhouette sitting on the tree. Under the light glow of the moon, Len first spotted the white, bouncy bow on her head, then the icy blue hue of her eyes. His mind was having a hard time comprehending the rather disappointed look in her eyes, the moon allowing him to see the harsh frown on her lips. He watched as she jumped down, noting the silent landing she did despite the numerous twigs and leaves crushed under her foot. Her hands were still cuffed, although Len knew that all it could do was hold her power back.

His eyes did not leave her when she walked to him, stopping two feet away from him with her eyes glaring at him.

"And here I thought you'd be a challenge." she said, her tone disappointed in more ways than she let on. She walked past him, going on his way before him.

"Come on, Hunter. Unless you want to be abandoned again." she called, grumbling to herself. "Watching you run around the village made me bored." she muttered to herself.

But it was loud enough for Len to hear.

Rin yelped, jerking in pain as Len grabbed her shoulders, his face taut as his other hand ducked her head back to expose the base of her neck, ignoring her cries of complaints. He held her down like that with one hand, using the other to quickly dig in his pocket.

Rin squirmed, feeling irritated at his sudden, random action. "The hell is wrong with you, human!? Let go right now you buffoon! Freaking amateur's crazy just 'cuz I outwitted you by breaking the window with a fork-OW! FUCK!"

Rin brought her elbow up, diggging it on Len's thigh, whom immediately yelped and released his grip on her neck. Straightening herself, Rin touched the base of her neck, touching the tender flesh and feeling something odd beneath her fingertips.

She glared at Len. "What did you do?"

Len returned her glare, resuming his walk in front of her. "I shoved a tracking chip in there, in case. Remove it, and you'll have your blood swimming with lead minerals."

Rin felt her jaw slacked in disbelief, although her feet automatically started to follow Len in his tracks, eyes wide as her mind grasped on what he just did. For caution.

"That's cheating."

"This isn't a game," Len stated, stopping before her. He eyed her in warning. "Do that again and trust me," Len fingered the grip of his katana, watching her face pale.

"I won't be as merciful as the others."

Len resumed his walk, finding a lake later and refilling his container strapped to his hip before resuming. They had a brief break later then, with Len hunting for his food tonight and tying Rin to a tree in the mean time, with her current strength, she couldn't escape, and she was left sulking in defeat. They continued to walk the whole night, with Len determined to go on until the next morning. Rin resumed her constant teasing, although she was mostly ignored this time. She was still irked on the uncomfortable feeling on the base of her neck, and she could only reach so far with her cuffed wrists. She bet that that was the reason he put it there, so she's unable to reach and remove it.

Len allowed himself to be immersed in his thoughts again, checking on the resounding footsteps behind him every now and then. His fingers twitched at the idea of her breaking the window with a simple utensil. She was surprisingly resourceful, a witch who knows how to handle without the use of their magic. This is a first.

_"Watching you run around the village made me bored." _

Len clenched his fists, offended at the thought that, while he was out searching around blind in the village and forest, she was merely following along; watching. She was just right there, the whole time, following him to see for herself on how well he could do. The way she made it seem like made Len ashamed of himself. A fool, searching for someone who was following him.

Yet, her actions, though it had angered him, it had confused him greatly. She could've disappeared without a trace again, Len was sure that she'll find a way to remove the cuffs. She already had freedom grasped in her hands, yet she came back. As his captive.

Len breathed out through his nose to calm himself, shaking his head from any wild conclusions running in his mind. Whatever her objective is, he doesn't care. He just have to send her to her death soon. No more confusing thoughts.

He couldn't wait until he dump her in Reyn and erase her to this world. For good.

* * *

**_A/N: Finally... anyway, guys, school is just around the corner here in my country. It starts in June, and I should be buying my stuffs right now; books, notebooks, and other school supplies. Then I should have my uniform done too. *sigh*, back in highschool... again. I don't like highschool, but it does seem exciting. So, I am starting to worry about the updates now. I'll be in busy mode again soon so, I just want to write how many chapters I can before our school starts. Then the updates then will be...ugh, I feel bad. I feel like letting my friends down. I mean, it would be nice to consider my readers as 'friends'! I already love you so that's that! Haha!_**

**_Oh well... just saying, guys._**

**_MysteriousSpottedOwl14 - looks like we have the same weakness ;) awesome and epic battle scenes keeps me glued ! I'm just happy you loved it! I had my doubts back then... Anyways, the suspense is supposed to kill ya. Haha! nope._**

**_Clockwork Marionette - you... focused on the shoe... I don't know what you're playing but, I'll give you this, focusing on the shoe is a GOOD thing. You should pay more attention to Rinny ;) oh and, uh, I meant the title to just, uh, you know. Like they are moving on forward to their journey. Not that kind of what you're implying. hehehe... Don't worry about Kenta. He's fine. But do feel free to hug him._**

**_PureWishes02 - I-I have the potential?... YOU MADE MY DAY! YESSH! I can BE one! Thank you and I'm glad I'm not rushing things. It would be a downer on your part. _**

**_mirrors02 - I understand, I guess it could've been interpreted as a "love at first sight" thing. Although I do agree with you. Everyone wants some kind of cliche! I mean, I'm a sucker for forbidden love! Which...is...now that I think about it, it actually a theme to this fic. heh. Rin's crimes... shall be discussed soon._**

**_Rikasa - thank you, again, for pointing out my mistake. I didn't realize it in my haste. God, I feel stupid. Oh well, lesson learned._**

**_Marimosaber - hahaha! lol. I have no plans on telling on you guys. It would ruin the fun, right? I'm just happy you love it! I'm just giggling here that I brought you in awe, that's a hard feat to give. All I can tell, is that I am dropping hints on every chapter I write. Although it's not exactly out in the open hints, it would make sense soon. So just read ;)_**

**_Soundless154 - you have to read what happens next. Lenka shall be explained soon... In Len's perspective. And that would be... in the future ;) All questions shall be all connected in the end._**

**_www - you know, now that you mentioned it, they do. huh... Well, despite my brief flashback on my videogaming, Rin won't have a pet... Although imagining it is amusing. hehe._**

**_Vocaloids X Otaku Nekomimi - I'm glad you love this story AND the fact Rinny is hot! Len is downright badass... uh, attracted to my own imagination. That's just weird. I'm sorry for that wait. I won't do the one year without update thing again. hehe._**

**_BloodyPuppet - no problem. :) I wish good luck on your fic then. If you're picking the bad type of geisha, then they are just like your typical whores. Anyways, yes. Every action of Rin has a reason... just that. ;)_**


	9. Chapter 8 - Suspicions

_**A/N: Phew! An 8k+ guys! Well. That was settled. Sorry for the wait. But here it is. About the previous chapter with Rin breaking the window with a fork, I actually did that back when I was... seven? Yeah, I think. I was just being a childish shit playing with our window that, I dunno. I got curious and started messing the lock with a fork. But then I broke it. It wouldn't lock, my fork was bent, and my mom went batshit at me. XD hehehe.**_

_**WARNING!: Sexual theme (not explicit) in this chapter... At the first part. And a bit of gore. Although, I hope it's not much. That said, please continue.**_

_**P.S: Things shall start unfolding from now on, people... **_

* * *

_**12:00 am**_

The witching hour.

It was cold out in the quiet streets. Empty, and vacant. People were as dead as the night itself, dreaming away in their sleep of wishful thinking. The village was a complete standstill, leaving the streets cold and dark with the evening breeze whispering through the night. The silence was deafening itself, yet in a way, the night calmed the village of Sake, an otherwise bustling village during the day. A time for rest for the next day. Everyone refueling for the hard work tomorrow, but that doesn't mean all are asleep.

A giggling couple —a man and a woman— made their way in the empty street, whispering a hushed conversation as they staggered unsteadily down the street while they supported each other in their stumbling walk. They were completely sloshed, as evidence by their flushed cheeks and slurred voices, laughing in their merry way as they tossed away all their problems in the world. The woman leaned into the man's touch, seductively tracing her red nails on the man's chest.

A Harlot—or more commonly phrased as a 'prostitute'.

Their hushed conversation led into a more intimate session, the two stopping in a dark alley blind by their lust and the alcohol clouding their judgement. At a night like this, it was common occurance no matter where you go.

"Come on..."

"Ah..."

A hand groped one feminine flesh as the man enjoyed feasting on the soft neck of the woman, squeezing and weighting the breast in hand while the other travelled south and past the bunched skirt of the lady. One pale leg curled around the waist of the man, holding him flushed against her half-naked body and moaning when she felt him grind his hips against hers in a slow and sensual manner. The woman's sexual moans and sighs only added as a fuel to their perverse activity, her tongue lolling on one side as the man penetrated a finger into her.

The man chuckled between his own grunts of pleasure. "My bitch..."

The woman cried out, enjoying the way he tugged hard on her hair as he enclosed his mouth towards one cold nipple.

In the midst of their heated body, they failed to hear the footsteps coming towards their way. White strands glowed silver under the moonlight, swaying along with the soft breeze of the night.

A chuckle.

The woman pushed the man, stopping his antics towards her sensitive ear and leaving a trail of saliva from her ear to his mouth. Her breathing was heavy and ragged, but her brown eyes scanned the alley with caution.

"What?" the man was clearly disappointed, lust still apparent in his heavy gaze as he sniffed the sweet scent of strawberry on the girl's hair.

"I thought I heard something."

"Huh?" he glanced behind him, seeing nothing but an empty alleyway and a misty fog. "Probably a rat." he shrugged, nuzzling back on her neck.

"No," she pushed him back again. "It sounded like someone laughed."

The man snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. "Just your imagination, babe."

Adamant, she shook her head, pushing him back and fixing her dress in a flash, hiding her exposed chest. The man was clearly annoyed, yet tried to push his luck. Gone was his playful charade, replaced by a common mammal seeking for his release. Pushing and worming his way to remove her skimpy clothes. The woman, though a common whore, put up a fight, pushing the heavier and bigger man despite her size and disadvantage. She wasn't afraid of him, but the sound had sent warning signs to her brain.

When she was close to giving up against his force —as crying for help has proved useless, and had convinced herself that maybe, it was her imagination—she heard the chuckling once again, loud and clear and echoing through the empty alley. Both she and the man froze, feeling a shiver down their spine as an intense feeling of cold fear grip their hearts. The man pulled away, swallowing the lump in his throat as he scanned the alley.

Hugging herself, the girl stared with wide eyes as the man turned ever so slightly for her to peek. Her arms had goosebumps, the cold nipping her exposed skin even more. When she released a breath, she was terrified to see her breath visible. It was never _that_ cold during the night.

"Lucky..."

Both humans stiffened when they heard the same voice, snapping their heads wildly side to side when they saw no one. The voice —sweet like honeycomb and smooth like silk, was laced with a barely concealed antipathy.

The man clenched his teeth to prevent it from chattering, feeling the air get colder than before. "W-Who's there?"

It was silent at first, making the two ponder in confusion. The fear was still apparent in the air, and the cold did nothing but worsen the situation. Their clouded mind was now somber, the alcohol dying down in their system as fear took over.

"Is she gone..?" the woman whispered. The man didn't answer, paling as he stared before him.

In the shadows, a small woman stepped out of nowhere, her skin pale as the moon itself. Her long mane was neat and proper, flowing down to her waist like a silvery river with a single black, headband with a frilly red rose on her head. Her appearance was akin to a porcelain doll, wearing a black and white dress with layers of lacy black skirt until it reached down the cold ground and covering her feet. Her arms were hidden by her puffy long-sleeves, reaching down to her wrist. Her neck was covered by a lace neck corset, the fabric brushing her jaw in comfort.

In contrast to the pale blue light of the moon, her eyes glowed a bright, blood red.

The man trembled against his will, feeling his skin crawl as he acknowledge the presence of a witch before him. Her eyes trapped him and his companion on their spot, fear engulfing him even more when her painted red lips smiled in a friendly manner.

However, her eyes smiled in maniacal glee.

"N-no..." the girl was openly crying, feeling her life end on that spot when she saw her death clear on the witch's eyes. Her mouth ran dry, unable to call for help. She didn't even noticed the snot dripping from her nose, not even paying attention when the man with her tried to run, screaming about getting the Elite Hunter currently staying in their village.

That caught the Rogue's interest.

"Elite, you say?" she mumbled to herself, looking up in thought. "Oh well." she shrugged. She turned towards the stumbling man, attempting to run with jelly legs and pathetically falling and tripping on his foot.

"Now, now," she walked towards him when he fell, ignoring his cry when he twisted his ankle. "You shouldn't run, you naughty boy."

She paused in her step, slowly turning her head towards the frozen girl. She smiled at her.

"Good girl. Stay still."

The girl felt her legs give in, falling on her behind on the ground. The sight only made the witch giggle in delight, shaking her head as if she was facing a mere child.

"Humans are so disgusting."—she advanced towards the slumped man, attempting to stand with his twisted ankle— "Always hungry for sex."

The man sniffled, openly bawling his eyes as he felt the cold seeped through his skin. Her smile was haunting him, and why, for the life of God, can't anyone hear him? He yelped when the witch traced his jawline, shivering under the close contact.

"Tell me, where is the Elite?"

The man only sobbed in response.

Shaking her head, the Witch rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind," she grinned, her pupils dilating. "I'll greet them myself."

When she raised her arm, both humans paled, their mouth wide open in a silent scream when they saw the sharp blade of the butcher's knife gleamed under the moonlight.

* * *

Megurine Luka found herself scrutinizing the extensize structure of a motel, squinting her eyes as she raised hand to shield her eyes away from the harsh light of the sun that went past the roof. Her lips were twisted into a frown, her expression taut and sharp. Blue eyes trailed over the designs of the structure, taking in every curve and edge. The smooth paint – a soft crème color and a rich chocolate brown for the doors, rails and linings, and a deep maroon for the roofs – casted a soft appeal; the small decorations of greenery – potted plants and shapely shrubs as such – made it look approachable and homey. Although a little out of place with its tranquil atmosphere compared to the bustling lives of the village and other homes, bars, inns and stores alike, it was a welcome change.

But it seemed off for Luka.

The village of Sake is a busy one, and this was not Luka's first time. The village is found near the seacoast, and also known for its vineyards and winery. However, not the wealthiest village. Crypton currency is as low as it is, and not all provinces have the same resource and comfort as Voca City. But that doesn't mean the city is as fortunate as it is.

The motel seemed more like a medieval manor to Luka, and that was suspicious enough. The land here is not cheap, the lowest price being 3,000,000 Jewels. And judging by the vast structure, it should be somewhere around 10 or 15 million Jewels. Of course, she knew who was the owner of the motel.

Yasumi Ireshi, a wealthy businessman with no wife nor children. He had over ten motels over Crypton, each in the village where her other friends and the Rookie 7 – dubbed by Kaito, himself – have gone into their mission (although some of them have moved to another village to chase their targets). He had been the one who requested the missions, and the only one brave enough to report Rogues without the help of the 2nd Squad. Though Luka knew little of the man, but the fact that he owns more than one motels, whether or not as big as this one (from what she heard, this is biggest, but she couldn't be so sure) spoke heights of his wealth. In a country like Crypton, no man is ever wealthy enough.

**Ireshi Motel **says the wooden board in big, carved letters painted in rich brown with the same crème color as the background.

Luka's legs moved by itself, taking long strides towards the entrance, intent on further investigation on her suspicion. Her hair swayed behind her, gleaming under the sun to its pale pink shade and tied into a high ponytail today. Her bag was left in her inn, bringing only her collective choice of weapons; the standard katana with a square guard, designed with a cherry pink grip to her liking. A thick, brown leather shoulder holster kept her two guns in reach, with another third one kept in her belt slide holster for emergency. Both of her legs held numerous throwing knives in their sheaths, strapped around her legs from her knees down to her ankles. Despite momentarily postponing her mission, Luka was still on the lookout. Walking up to the entrance, a beautiful oak double doors, Luka fingered her favorite weapon on her side: a thick, black whip made of braided leather. The handle was made short, fit for one hand only for Luka's specialty, with small red knot on the end. The whip had been with her since she started her way up to become an Elite, and was made only for her. It had helped her with her job and as well as making her feel safe. With the whip by her side, Luka felt confident.

The inside was as neat as the outside when she got in. The lobby was big, enough to fit beige couches on one side for waiting customers while the other side was turned into a mini restobar. The counter was found in the middle, where a small girl was left to approach people. Luka paid no attention to everything, even when the girl started calling to her if she could come to her help.

"Good afternoon, Miss. May I help you?" she asked with an overly cheery voice and a beaming smile, trained for scenarios like this. The smile was immediately replaced with an embarrassed pout when the pink-haired beauty ignored her, merely turning her head and walking over to inspect every nook in the lobby.

"Um, excuse me? Can I help you?" Luka ignored her still, eyeing the stairs for a moment before making her way towards it. The girl wouldn't have it then.

"Miss! Please, you're not allowed upstairs until you state your business!" she huffed, clearly feeling the upperhand.

She blanched, freezing when the icy blue of Luka's eyes narrowed to her. She gulped, feeling her confidence drain and her throat dry from the look. The girl immediately sat back down on her seat when Luka made her way towards her, shrinking herself when she saw Luka's height and built compared to her petite form.

When Luka stopped before the counter did the girl's eyes widened, noticing the crow pin on her breast pocket for the first time. She felt daft for noticing the uniform and the weapons of the girl just now.

At the same time, Luka read her name on her name tag.

_Maori Matsumoto_

"Excuse me, Matsumoto-san, but may I look around? Only for a few minutes. Nothing more, nothing less." Luka said it with a firm and polite tone, yet the woman seemed to be intimidated by her. Luka was used to it; the whole Crypton knows that there are only nine Elites present for this generation, and usually, they are exempted from wearing the traditional uniform of a regular Hunter. Luka refused to do so, donning the soft brown jacket with thick cuffs over her wrist, hiding the guns on her shoulder holster and wearing a white buttoned-up shirt underneath. A skirt with a darker shade of brown than her jacket reached to her mid thigh, with black boots with pink soles on her legs.

Maori simply nodded, afraid yet in awe.

"Thank you." Luka bowed.

Luka didn't waste time, feeling the need to report to Dell with every second she spent wondering around the halls and corridors. The motel was bigger inside, and about five-stories high. Most of the rooms were occupied and the staffs here were uber friendly. But something still didn't sit well with Luka. Yes, the business was only expanded to such lengths but, to have such wealth in Crypton while the other parts were near to no homes and starvation that Dell had to juggle between all problems to deal with, that seemed like stealing to Luka.

Sighing, Luka shook her head. She had no proof to say that. Deciding to head back, Luka went back towards the stairs, currently on the fifth and highest floor. She had wasted time, there was nothing to look at and nothing to report about. She couldn't possibly just say right away that he's stealing money, it's just business. Not stealing. Yasumi Ireshi may possibly be the wealthiest man in Crypton, but that does not explain that he is a man of evil deeds. Yes, it was questionable on how he has so much money that, in the current level of currency of Crypton prevents anyone from earning anywhere above a thousand. And with his motels, he's probably earning millions a year.

Reaching down the lobby, Luka gave a polite smile towards Maori, the girl shakily returning it with a bow.

Perhaps, she was only upset about the fact that, Yasumi has so many, yet the people has so little. Luka would admit that she is the softest one out of their little circle of friends. Although there is nothing wrong with being concern about the status of the country —since it is one of a Hunter's duty, but, maybe she was only being a paranoid about this "_Yasumi Ireshi_". After all, he was only doing a living.

But Luka still has that feeling that, something about him isn't quite right.

"Megurine-san!"

Luka blinked, discarding her previous thoughts as she watched a short girl running towards her, just as when she got out of the motel.

"Ana?" Luka mumbled, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion when Ana stopped right before her. Luka was patient when the girl had her moment to catch her breath, bending down with her hands on her knees as she took in heavy gulps of oxygen as much as she could.

"I've been... looking... everywhere... for you...!" she panted, brushing her forehead out of the brown locks clinging to her sweaty face.

Luka was speechless for a moment, remembering the girl as the waitress in an inn she visited. They had a descent a conversation, though short, it had warmed Luka when a person isn't scared to not approach an Elite. After all, why should they? That reason, Luka never knew.

Ana quickly grabbed hold of Luka's wrist, her actions frantic and, now that Luka inspect further, the poor girl was trembling out of her wits. Her face was pale, and Luka caught hint of the terror clear in her hazel eyes.

In a second, Luka understood. She nodded towards the shorter girl for her to lead her, her feet matching up with Ana without even breaking a sweat. She could easily outrun her, if she knew where they were headed. Frankly, she didn't and they were already zipping towards an unknown street to Luka. Everyone immediately gave passage to the running duo, and Luka noticed to her concern and horror, that everyone seemed to be running away from the direction they were headed, visibly shaken and pale beyond comparison.

"O-ver there..! In the alley!" Ana stopped, pointing her finger as her stamina ran out completely. Luka nodded, thanking the girl before jogging her way quickly towards the alley. It was crowded, mostly curious males, and the few females came running away looking like they ate something rotten for breakfast. Their behavior only caused Luka to panic in the slightest. Luka composed her expression and kept it neutral.

Pushing through the small crowd, Luka prepared herself for the worst.

The second she passed the crowd, a strong, putrid smell hit her nose hard that it made her head spin. Noticing her gag, someone gave her a spare cloth, in which Luka immediately grabbed and cover her nose. She momentarily forgot to thank the person when her eyes grew wide in horror.

Luka could vaguely identify the dead carcass at first, but she knew. The limbs were bent in several ways and sticking out in all directions, the bones protruding out of the mangled flesh that sent chills down Luka's spine. The fingers were broken, bent with one middle finger missing while the toes were cut off completely. The clothers were torn into strips, hanging like a rag and exposing the mangled flesh beneath. There were deep cuts on the hips, each deep and hitting a vital nerve. Luka even saw, with lucid disgust, that even the male genitals were cut off. The stomach was cut open, spilling all the internal organs out in public display. Some of the skin was peeled off, and Luka could see nothing past the red mess. The neck was sliced open, the head lolling on one side in an awkward angle. One eye was missing, leaving a river of blood flowing down the empty socket while the other was left open, the fear still evident despite being dead for long. The jaw was slack, shattered, but all Luka saw was the silent scream from all the torture.

The cobbled road was spluttered in dry blood, pooling around the dead body and flowing down like a river towards to where Luka was standing. She immediately stepped away when she saw where she was standing. Flies and other crawling insects swarmed around the carcass, buzzing around the ripped organs and crawling in the vacant eye socket. Luka even spotted one greasy rat nip at the matted skin. The sight only made Luka's stomach lurch. But she forced it down. A tinge scent of urine was evident, letting Luka and the crowd believe that the victim had more or less wet his pants in fright.

The chest was peeled open, the rib bones peeking out along with the dead lungs. But Luka didn't see the vital organ that was supposed to be there.

The heart was gone.

Further away, another body was lying on its stomach with only half its body remaining. From the waist down, it was gone, with dry blood trailing behind her and towards the garbage disposal, leading to Luka to believe that the lower half was dumped inside there. Judging from the long, matted hair, it was a female that lying on its own pool of blood.

"Um, Miss..." someone poked Luka's arm. She was startled, but quickly waved it off and turned her head towards where the man was pointing behind her.

On the wall, written in splash of dried, black blood said: _**At the meadows**. _

Luka gritted her teeth behind the cloth, feeling her blood pulsed in anger as she clenched her fist.

"Did someone called for emergency already?" Luka asked in no one in particular, glaring at the taunting message on the wall.

"Y-Yes. We did. Some people from the village's clinic and the local officers are on their way here."

"That won't do." she muttered, enough for them to hear. "Let your Head know that he should call the Yamaha Base III. Say it is urgent." Luka marched away, some of the villagers following her and asking for question on why the Head of the village needs to contact the Yamaha Base III. The Yamaha Base III, stationed on the Eastern part of Crypton, is the nearest Yamaha in Sake, and they would provide help.

"Ask for them to patrol this village. I would take precautions. When one Witch makes a kill, some would follow." Luka explained, feeling bad when they went rigid.

"Do it now." Luka's voice was stern; although her leadership skills is not quite as good as Mikuo's, she knows how to handle quite well. Very well.

"Tell them," her tone dropped into a low voice, her mind raging in anger towards the Witch who had done this. "Tell them, that it is a strict order from Elite No. 4, Megurine Luka."

Gripping the sheath of her katana, Luka sped away, her steps light yet fast as she passed by the people in a pink blur. She left the crowd with no questions asked.

* * *

Although certainly not the most patient person in the world, she is more than willing to wait. She had waited; watching the moon at night to pass time, then watched it as it descends, watching the fire ball called sun rise then in its place. She had kept herself preoccupied, her mood light with a small smile gracing her soft features as she made herself well-hidden from view up high, sitting on a thick branch of a tree. Crypton is quite the unique place, and the trees were enormous and thick in the extensive woods. The human society living in a certain province is small, each having a village each and then the rest is a forest history. It was an advantage and a disadvantage; with their resources coming from these woods yet the very same woods is where their enemy loves to hide.

Her tree was stationed near the vast meadow of Sake. It was nice and quiet; a peace she would love to live in. It wasn't until a crunch of a boot disturbed her from her thoughts.

Blinking, red eyes scanned below her, seeing nothing out of the usual.

But she could feel the new presence like a red flag flashing before her eyes.

Smiling, she allowed herself to tip backwards, letting the sharp blade pass just an inch away from her skin, hitting the trunk instead.

With a sardonic grin stretching her lips, her gaze turned towards the new person joining her spot.

Luka glared down at the petite witch, tightening her grip around her katana. Easily pulling out the blade, she swung it towards the witch's head, aiming to cut off her head in a swift.

Luka frowned when she only managed to cut off a few strands of hair, and that the Witch had teleported herself on the ground.

"Answer me," Luka stared down, meeting the deranged red of her eyes with her intense blue ones easily. "Were you the one responsible for the murder on the alleyway?"

The witch blinked, an amused look passing before she completely laughed, a sound which only made Luka grit her teeth.

"Are you serious?" she giggled, pursing her lips when she saw the stern look did not waver on the Elite's face. "You are..."

Composing herself, the sardonic smile was brought back. "Well, Hunter," —she spread her arms wide—"Who else do you see but me?"

That was enough for Luka to go charging down, pushing her foot on the branch for much needed force with her sword at ready. When she swung it down, the witch made another sharp knife out of thin air, countering it against the onyx blade.

"Call me Tei, when you're on your deathbed." she grinned.

Luka twisted her body, using her leg to sweep the witch off her feet. Knees buckling, Tei tensed in surprise. Following her fist next to her sweep, Luka delivered a swift punch on the nape, hearing a sickening crunch when she landed. Luka managed to jumped back in time, avoiding the knife coming down on her head.

Tei cursed, her head bent back in an odd angle. Nonetheless, she focused on healing the shattered bone. Soon, she was rolling her neck in no time.

Luka swung her blade, twirling and handling it with expertise as she tried to land a blow. She was scowling when each of her attacks were parried or blocked by the sharp knife.

It was when Luka swung her sword down, inwardly smirking when Tei raised her arm to block, only for Luka to change direction, crouching and slicing off Tei's arm, making her stumble.

Using her momentum, Luka kneed her on the stomach.

Coughing out blood, Tei's expression changed, darkening in sheer anger and bloodlust. She glanced towards her side, where in the midst of green moss lay her cut limb, still clutching the knife in its tight grip. Her shoulder was massively bleeding, spurting out chunks of red blood and spoiling the ground and her neat dress. She couldn't bring herself to heal it because of the lead, much to her chagrin. Her shoulder was burning, paralyzed.

"Where is it?" Luka barked, pointing the tip of her blade on the Witch's neck.

"Where is what?" Tei drawled, albeit unsure about the blade on her neck. One wrong move and she'll get paralyzed with a burning skin.

"Do not test me." Luka's face darkened. "The heart of that man you killed." —she snarled—"Where. Is. It."

At first, it seemed as if Tei didn't understand. But then she chuckled, the sound growing into an amused giggle, until she let out a good and hearty laugh.

Holding out her one arm, a warm white glow coated her hand, this time creating her signature butcher's knife and bringing it down on the blade on her neck, effortlessly cutting it in two.

She used that moment when shock and surprise pass Luka's face to deliver a powerful kick to her side, putting all her power she had in that kick, sending Luka to crash back first on a tree with a cough of blood. The pain in her head caused black circles to appear momentarily on Luka's vision when she hit her head on the trunk, her back sending needles of pinching pain down her spine. But it was small compare to the throbbing on her side. Granted, she had moved in time otherwise she would have received the full blow. By then, she would have her hips fractured.

"You see, girl." Tei advanced on Luka's slumped form. "Human hearts..."—blue eyes glared into hazy red—"They are..._bizarre_."

Tei saw with glee the way Luka's eyes flickered in confusion, her lips moist with heavy pants puffing out of her mouth. She grinned, crouching down so that they're eye to eye. The way Luka tried to back away no matter how futile amused her greatly.

"You have such beautiful hair..." Tei brush the pink locks sticking on Luka's neck due to the thin sheen of sweat, a cold shiver travelling down her spin with the intimate contact.

"I wonder, if a brave and beautiful woman such as you—rare one these days—have an exotic heart just as your beauty..." Tei let her other hand hover over her chest where her heart is, leaning her face down just inches away from Luka.

"You see, hearts like yours is more _delicious_." Tei licked her lips, a hungry look possessing those red eyes as she watched in an amused fascination, the way the confusion clouded over her eyes even more, furrowing her eyebrows as she assessed Tei's words. She watched, with a maniacal glee, when the realization hit Luka so hard, those gorgeous blue eyes widening in shock. But what Tei really loved and enjoy, was the strong fear and horror swimming in those eyes.

"Y-You...you...you _ate_ them?! Luka panted, her heart racing in fear.

Tei smiled, an innocent curve of her lips. "Yes."

In one silent moment, Tei believed that she had damaged her greatly enough. Physically, and mentally. After all, humans are such fickle things. Always driven by their emotions. And frankly, it did not surprise Tei that the once proud and tall woman, eager to bring her down, was now a frightened kitten.

"You..." Luka stuttered, making Tei quirk a brow.

"Still fighting?"

Luka did something unexpected, a move she would've deemed barbarous if it wasn't for the bubbling rage within her.

She smashed her forehead against Tei's in a headbutt.

"GO TO HELL!"

She gave another headbutt. Quickly snatching a knife from her leg, Luka plunged it on Tei's thigh, making the witch scream as her skin sizzled.

Pushing her away, Luka stood on shaky legs, ignoring the screaming pain on her right side and her spine. Instead, leaning most of her weight on one foot on her left side. She pulled out both of her guns on her torso, aiming it towards the witch's head.

Gritting her teeth, Tei created a force field to protect her when Luka fired five shots; invisible to the human eye. The shots bounced off, landing on the ground like a crumpled paper against the forcefield. Despite that, Luka continued to fire, gritting her teeth as her arms buckle everytime she pulled the trigger.

Tei accessed her wounds with a frown, blood dripping down the side of her face from the two headbutts. It annoyed her, the way the liquid disturbed her vision when it dripped down her eye. She only had one arm, and it would take days for the wound to heal. But she still needed that Mayu to stitch her arm back. _'Queen knows where that idiot went to.'_

Her skin sizzled in a burning irritation from her right thigh down to her knee, throbbing in pain as it was deemed paralyzed and useless.

"Damn..." Tei muttered, glaring down on the moss ground as she scold herself. How in the world, a useless, weak human, managed to bring a powerful being such as her, to its knees?

Glancing upwards, Tei noticed that Luka hadn't stop firing. And with her wounded self, the forcefield was gradually getting weaker. Although only she could notice the damage on the transparent shield. Still, those humans keep creating stronger weapons.

"Fine." she mumbled. "I'll end this."

Luka stopped, letting one last fire go as Tei disappeared on her spot in a blur. "What the—"

Blue eyes narrowing, Luka snatched another knife on her leg, smaller and lighter as she threw it upwards towards a tree behind her.

Tei managed to stop in time as the knife sailed past her, cursing the pink-haired woman for having such sharp sense.

Luka tossed her two guns, out of bullets yet having no time to reload. She snatched her third gun on her hip, trying to hit Tei as she went here and there, disappearing and reappearing in a blur from tree to tree. It occured to Luka that, whenever she would reappear—from dodging the bullets—she would get higher and higher.

_'She's trying to escape!'_

Mimicking the witch, Luka climbed from the lower branch, gradually climbing higher off the ground with her agility and speed. She didn't stop firing, using it to her advantage to follow her.

Tei glared over her shoulder, frowning in annoyance as she hopped on one leg with great speed. She had underestimated this girl. Not only was she a beauty and a courageous human being, but she was certainly fast and quick-witted for her own good.

"Give up already." Tei mumbled under her breath.

Luka fired another bullet, watching as Tei stopped again in time. At the same moment, Luka quickly grabbed two throwing knives from her leg, quickly launching it at the same time Tei moved again.

Tei widened her eyes when she was pinned on the tree, glancing to see one knife embedded through her sleeve and deeply into the trunk. Another one missed her eye, hitting the trunk two inches apart from her face.

Snarling, Tei acted fast.

Grabbing the hilt of the knife, she snatched it out, freeing herself with a torn sleeve. She made sure that her hand or fingers isn't anywhere near the lead blade, much less she wanted to render her hand useless. Pulling her arm back, Tei threw the knife back with a frustrated yell. Luka simply tilted her head to the side, gripping the handle of her whip.

Tei speed up again, sensing the whip coming her way, gritting her teeth. Having her one leg useless was a problem already, and with the way it was still burning hot causes her attention to split into two. She couldn't put too much pressure on her leg or else she's done for, but then she have to watch out for that fast whip of Luka's, which probably has the same effect as all of their weapons, if not worse.

Releasing more of her powers, Tei took it to another level, watching with narrowed eyes as Luka buckled under the intense pressure, clenching her jaw in forced determination. Her wrist slowed, allowing a weak strike of her whip pass Tei. But despite that, she didn't deter.

Growling, Luka ignored the weight on her shoulders, twirling her whip, slicing the air with ease and aiming towards Tei torso.

Tei sighed, scrunching her face. A warm white glow engulfed her one arm, hardening the skin with reptilian scales forming on the tips of her fingers up to her elbow. She schooled her face to be neutral, waving off the whip with the back of her hand with the hardened skin. She was right when the scales on her arm melted under the lead, but she received no damage at all from the contact.

Glaring down at the pinkette, Tei summoned her power, producing steel knives out of thin air surrounding her and pointing towards Luka.

"Release." Tei muttered.

All at once, the knives zipped towards Luka, each blade going for her form as she widened her eyes, freezing in shock as about a dozen of knives rained down on her.

"AAARRGGHH!"

Luka's scream tore through the air, each knife splitting and cutting her skin in a bloody mess. She lost her footing when she raised her arms to protect her face, twisting her ankle as she fell on the hard ground. Her spine shook in pain even more when she landed from a far height, but her whole body was roaring in pain. Her arms trailing in crimson mess as it stained her jacket. Two knives nicked her sides, slicing deep in the flesh and marking the white fabric of her shirt red. Her shoulders and legs were of the same state, with a small cut on her brow.

Tei stared at the crumpled body of Luka, alive and panting, yet definitely damaged. That would give her enough time to escape and a chance to fix her arm. Giving one last glare at the Elite, Tei fled the scene in a flash with one last promise.

"Next time, I'll have that heart."

Luka glared at nothing in particular, gritting her teeth in pain and frustration. Her body was a mixture of numbness and pain, and she couldn't move. She was losing a large amount of blood in her current state. And for a moment she thought she had the advantage. She wasn't able to avenge the two victims who died in torture in the alleyway. No person deserved such a death, no matter what.

"Damn you..." Luka choked out, before her world went black.

* * *

"Don't you think you need a haircut?"

Rin grumbled, chewing on her bottom lip as she trudged behind Len, her half-lidded eyes staring at the bouncing ponytail with every step Len took. She didn't even bother when Len didn't answer, judging by his sour mood. Her back ache as she slouched, frowning as she followed behind begrudgingly. It was early in the morning, and they were supposed to rest.

That was what he said during the night, after her spontaneous show of hide-and-seek.

Rin didn't really understand. She came back! She promised so, that since he defeated her fair and square, then she would be his captive without further ado. Or did he forgot? Either way, she had only wanted to have fun. Perhaps a chase. But the fool had been blindly running around in desperation that she actually pitied him. He didn't have to snap at her and tied her to a tree at some point. That was low.

"Hey, why don't we rest here?" Rin suggested, eyeing a tall tree that was casting enough shade to protect them under the harsh glare of the sun. Personally, Rin didn't mind the heat. Her skin savored the warm touch it gave her. But the human has already stripped off his sweater, leaving him in his white undershirt and trousers, but his skin still shone in a thin sheen of sweat, and she could pick up his grumblings and swearing under his breath, all towards the scorching heat. They were way passed the previous village and its land territory. Now, they were already in the territory of the last province of South Crypton and currently on their way to its village: Sasori. The last province—and village—of South Crypton and soon, Rin bet that he would be delighted in kissing the heat goodbye and back to the cool weather he so loved.

Before, Rin was sure that he carried around some sort of cloak before. She believed it to be stashed inside the bag slung across his back.

"No, we're not stopping until afternoon." Len pushed a low branch away from his face.

Rin paused, arching one, delicate brow. "The prince has spoken." she muttered.

"What?" Len glared over his shoulder.

Rin raised her cuffed hands in mocked surrender. "What? You've been silent and all mighty like a prince and now you answered me. A low witch."

Len frowned, turning to look at her properly in the eye. His eye twitched in irritation, feeling a drop of sweat linger in his eyelashes. He glared at Rin, his frown deepening when she still have that smug smirk of hers on her face.

"You're a Rogue. Not a low witch."

Rin smiled. "A compliment, I take?"

Len scoffed, rolling his eyes as he trudged forward again. So far, he's successful in controlling his anger. "No."

Rin chuckled, shaking her head with a smirk. The boy had anger issues, but she was certainly not complaining. He was fun to pick at.

After awhile, Rin gave Len his silence. She didn't speak to him, but she was aggravating him with her pleased humming. Dramatically cooing about the pleasant weather and how it warmed her skin, opposite to his suffering. He was twitching in annoyance soon. And Rin was having fun. He was determined not to lose himself in anger again, and that serves as Rin's goal to ruin it.

"Are we there yet?" Rin drawled later, feeling her feet ache. With the cuffs, she wouldn't be able to heal her wounds, and her body would be no difference to a human.

"No, now shut up."

Scowling, Rin stuck her tongue out behind his back.

"Start acting like a child and I'll cut off your tongue."

Rin brought her tongue back in.

"Hn."

Huffing, Rin groaned. "I'm tired."

"Suck it up."

Rin stopped in her tracks, making Len stop too. He turned to stare at her, his face in a scowl again. Rin had an inkling that his scowl might be perhaps, permanent?

"What are you doing?" Len asked.

"I am resting. You go ahead if that's what your stubborn ass wants." Rin shot back.

Len glared. "You're not."

"You know I'm capable enough to run and go even with these"—she raised her cuffed hands—"On."

Len swallowed the growl forming in his throat. She had always brought up her cuffed hands whenever possible, and it was starting to annoy him. Tensing, Len prepared himself.

"You wouldn't dare..."

Rin grinned, feeling a tingling thrill pump in her blood, eager for a fight. "Oh, you know I could."

Frowning, Len gripped the hilt of his sword. Rin bounced lightly in her spot, knowing that she'll have to rely mostly on her legs due to her bound wrists. She knew her kicks, and she mostly preferred her legs rather than her fists. Len, although eager to reach the village in time, was tired himself. The heat was irritating as it was, and now this witch wanted a fight. For some reason, since she returned, Len wasn't so worried about her running away. But he was still cautious. But he was not in the mood for another bickering, much less a fight. Nonethless, Len released his sword from its sheath when Rin stepped forward.

Just as when she took a step, Rin paused.

"Wait." she halted.

Raising a brow, Len couldn't help but feel disappointed in the slightest. Lowering his blade, Len sighed. "What now—"

"Wait." Rin cut him off, staring straight into his eyes.

For an unknown reason, Len saw and felt the urgency in her eyes; serious and sharp that Len find it off after her series of acting playful and lazy. But then, Len felt his skin crawl in alert, suddenly wary as he felt the atmosphere shift eerily. Their surroundings were suddenly quiet. Too quiet. And Len couldn't fend the feeling of eyes on them, watching and observing. His fingers gripped on the one throwing knife on his waist, gripping the handle in his clutch.

Rin lowered her head, tilting it towards to the right, her keen ears picking up the faintest sound of twigs snapping. It wasn't loud enough for the human to hear, she mused, but with her sharpened senses, she could hear it perfectly. She focused her all on that sound, narrowing her eyes as she waited patiently for another sound, for another mistake. When she didn't hear anything more, Rin frowned in suspicion. Inwardly sighing, Rin closed her eyes.

Discreetly, Rin took in a long and deep sniff in the air.

With a snap of her neck, Rin glared at the spot behind Len, tensing her shoulders in alram. Len didn't need to look twice as he hurled the knife towards the direction.

The knife was fend off by a long sword, followed by a man emerging out of his hiding spot, along with dozen of his subordinates. Rin cursed, when the lot of them step out of their hiding, surrounding them. If she had sensed them sooner, she could've prevented this ambush.

Len readied his stance, sheathing his sword as he stepped in front of Rin.

"Bandits." he said, in which Rin nodded. She knew. These people are those who sided along with Witches in exchange for their lives; serving under their rule to spare them. At least, that was what Dell had in his theory.

They were common, and a big problem as well. They took down the Hunters—the witches' enemies—and freed all the captured witches they could find. Although Len agreed with Dell with his theory, Len was still sure that there must be a bigger picture. Clenching his fist, Len swung his fist, breaking into his hand-to-hand combat routine in a flash.

Rin watched as Len go, raising her brow as he took them in great speed and agility. He didn't use his katana, and Rin knew why. He didn't want to kill a human, and has resorted to his fists. But he was winning against a group, moving in perfect grace and timing that Rin wondered. He wasn't like this when he fought her. Charging in like cannon, but he had the same speed and strength, if not more back then. But still, he was sloppy back then. And now he was fighting like what his reputation says; The Very Best.

"Get the witch!"

Averting her gaze, Rin jumped, kicking out both of her legs to hit two men going after her. She bashed the back of her skull when one wrapped his arms around her waist, proceeding to knee the person coming on her front. The two men groaned in pain, momentarily surprised why a witch didn't want to be freed. After all, that was their job. To help her. Despite Rin fighting alongside Len, the group of bandits continued on their job.

"Get her! Free her!"

Rin gritted her teeth, seeing more men surround both her and Len. _'This is gonna take a while.'_ She stepped back from someone trying to grab her, tripping them on her feet and shoving them away with her shoulders. She was small, but she knew how to fight, even with her hands bound. Jumping on a random man's back, she brought her foot to step on his skull, hearing the man grunt in pain before she skipped along, stepping and kicking on their backs and heads.

One was smart enough as he grabbed her ankle, pulling her down on the ground, rendering her stunned with a thud.

Rin turned her head when she heard a cry, seeing another one fall down unconscious from Len. She didn't react in time when someone tied her ankles with a rope, and without her powers, she couldn't snap it like a twig.

"W-Wait!" she panicked.

Len stopped, hearing her cry as someone hauled her over their shoulder. Growling, Len followed.

"Stop!" a voice called, stopping all the bandits and even Len, pausing to see whoever called. Rin took that moment crush her captor's face with her knee, getting a grunt in return as she fell from the shoulder. Two of the man's comrades took his job, hauling Rin to her feet and seizing her captive within their grasp while the man nursed his broken nose.

Rin huffed as she stopped struggling, glancing up to see whoever was their leader. If she could get the leader—if Len couldn't—then maybe they'll leave her—and the human, she forgot—all alone.

A tall man walked in the scene, his sandy blonde hair pale under the sun. Light green eyes surveyed the scene, frowning in disapproval when he saw the unconscious men sprawled all over the forest bed. His gaze landed on Len, not needing to ask to know that he was the one responsible for his fallen men. Len countered the man's gaze with his own, challenging him with heavy stare. Shifting his eyes away from Len's, he eyed the other men nursing their sore limbs.

He glared at Rin with a frown. "We're helping you. Why attack them?" he asked.

Rin blinked, splutterring in confusion as she pointed to herself, receiving a nod from the man. She shifted under the heated glare of Len. Knowing him, he's probably making assumption in that head of his, thinking along the lines that she had sent them to free her. It didn't help that it timed with her disappearing for a day. Rin shook the idea of wringing Len on his neck just for him to believe her.

"I didn't ask for help...?" Rin answered, unsure even to herself. "Who are you, anyways."

The man hummed, not satisfied with her answer. Nonetheless, he answered her question, "Jun."

The man, Jun, then turned towards Len, aiming a pistol towards his face. Len tensed, cursing under his breath. He isn't as fast as Gakupo to counter a bullet with his blade, and his own pistol is stashed inside his bag. It didn't help that he was also surrounded, so running would be futile.

Rin narrowed her eyes, preparing herself when Jun pull out his weapon. She's near, and getting away from this idiots' grip would be easy.

_'I can reach him.'_ she glanced at Len.

"Boss said to take the Hunter in, along with the Witch." Jun barked, adressing his men although he kept his eyes on Len. "What the hell were you doing? Getting beaten by a simple Hunter, huh!?"

Bending to his knees, Len hovered his hand over his belt, where his crow pin hung. This _Jun_, whoever he is, didn't know he's an Elite. And frankly, he didn't notice his pin. He would use that to his advantage.

"Don't move." he snarled at Len. "Move, and you die."

Glaring, Len countered, "You wouldn't kill me. Your... _Boss_, wants me." he said, slapping his face with his words.

Scoffing, Jun narrowed his eyes. "Touché." he muttered. "Give up, boy. And maybe we'll spare you."

Len didn't answer right away, making Rin anxious. She was ready, she could kick these guys' nuts, push Len away from harm, and give that Jun a kick in the head in a second flat. She just have to wait for Len—

"Fine." he said. Rin widened her eyes, utterly confused and stunned. Her blue eyes followed his movements; the way the hand hovering over his belt quickly snatched the pin and pocketed it in a flash without Jun knowing before he raised both his hands in the air in surrender.

"What?"

Len sent her a quick glare. _'Shut up.'_

Rin swallowed._ 'Alright.'_

Jun grinned, triumph clear in his face as he ordered his men to take them back. Len allowed himself to get dragged away, not even sparing Rin a glance as she was pushed to get moving along.

Glaring at her feet, Rin was able to see the expression on Len's face before he was dragged away before her. His eyes narrowed more than usual and his lips pursed in thought. She sighed.

Whatever he was planning, Rin hoped it was a good one.

* * *

**_A/N: I'll be completely honest, I'm new with Shingeki No Kyojin. I've heard of that a long time ago (because, really, who haven't must be living under a rock). And I had planned to delve into it before, but I was either too busy, or I forgot. Now, I had the chance, I was immediately hooked! Damn, I pulled two all-nighters for that manga (I prefer manga over animes cuz it's original without fillers) and I finished it all up until the current chapter! BUT DAMN IT WAS WORTH IT! I admit it's one of the reason why I took so long, and I regret that, but I didn't regret reading the manga. God, I'm in love!_**

**_hatelife — Hahaha! I know, Len needs to chill. I like Rin acting like a smug child so yeah. hehe._**

**_Rikasa — Yes... I was NOT happy with last chapter. took me too long and wouldn't save! I'm sorry for the mistake. I'll go back on that... Soon, I hope. lol._**

**_MysteriousSpottedOwl14 — Oh, you're also from the Philippines (I looked XD cant help it)! Yay! But damn... that dread question. The answer, no. I am not ready. Mentally not ready. But I'm ready with all my stuff... No, I'm not ready._**

**_Vocaloids X Otaku Nekomimi — hahaha! lol. Well, June is here... And the 2nd week... Ours start in 22 June cuz our school building is still being renovated for K-12. LUCKY I SAY! hahaha! I shall update until then...*shudders*_**

**_Bubble Smoosher — you're in and out between reviews, ya know that? Anyways, my lips are sealed. zip._**

**_Oberaar — Rin is good with angering Len (just as how I'm good with angering my mom)! And I found it amusing. hehe. _**

**_QuirkyAwesome — it's good that you're torn *dodges knives from you* but I really won't tell. She's going around in circles for a reason, ya know? Besides, telling is spoiler. *dodges more knives*_**

**_www — Yeah, Len is a pro. he's just angry at Rin. For some reason. Ah yes, the mystery... Soon, baby. Anyways, The R7 (Rookie 7) shall come back soon. I want to show all of their progress anyway._**

**_Clockwork Marionette — I hope you remember your review... Lol! Seriously, still with the shoe? You're cracking me up! But if it would turn up again, Rin would just kill it. About the window though, I agree with ya. I'll break a window if I'm angry._**


	10. Chapter 9 - Bandits

_**A/N: First of all, I'm really sorry. Turns out I wasn't able to update before my school starts. But here it is, an 8k+ chapter. I had a bit of an writer's block so sorry again for the delay. But anyways, here we have dear Lenny in action!**_

* * *

Len eyed the candle lanterns illuminating the dark area of the cave they were in, placed on either side for equal light. The cave led to a long tunnel, also illuminated by the same lanterns to see its path. Before him, Jun waited drenched from head to toe. The small cave was hidden by a short waterfall, acting as their door and shield. It was a smart idea. Obvious, but smart. It irked Len the slightest, knowing that these bandits were just hiding beneath their nose. Nonetheless, he kept his cool. He and Jun ―together with two more men guarding Len on either side― were the only ones yet who have entered the cave, waiting for the others. Len dropped his gaze on Jun, surveying his surroundings instead and imprinting every detail in his mind when he saw the taller blonde rubbed his temples in an attempt to control his patience.

Len knew the reason why they were waiting for so long; everybody does. For half an hour, Rin had been a nuisance. At first, Len really couldn't blame her. Those four men tasked to keep an eye on her insisted on carrying the petite girl over their shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Each and every one of them had a broken nose and a bruised eye. All from her kneeing them straight in the face. One had attempted to carry her a different way; putting his arms behind her knees and behind her shoulders. He was walking before her, and he didn't really watch long enough to see what happened. But that man had ended up worse than the others. She wasn't exactly silent as well, spatting colorful words with a snarl when one even tried to touch her. By then, Jun had snapped, stopping to yell at the witch. Len saw the usual smug smirk plastered on her face from all those injured men. She dropped it though, whether from Jun's fierce glare or from his warning glance, Len didn't know. It only took a few minutes before she opened her big mouth again. This time, spewing insults after questions and her teasing altogether. She had refused to cooperate. That much was obvious. But she was wasting time and with Jun's rather short temper ―surprisingly shorter than Len's― he was yelling every damn second that Len lost the chance to ask. Interrogate.

Shaking his head to rid of the wet fringe blocking his eyes, the others finally went through the waterfall, immediately coming out wet. The short waterfall was found near a creek deep in the woods, and definitely far from where he and Rin were before. Back then, in his tired state, all Len wanted was to never stop to reach the village. He was more than ready to crash on the cheapest inn and the nearest bed. Now, his body was tense. Alert and on guard.

Len wouldn't say that he was entirely sure, but the theory of Rin behind all this may be possibility. She was gone the whole day yesterday; still, Len couldn't be sure. These Bandits may be a minor problem before, but their increase in numbers gradually made them as one of Crypton's major problems. Serving under the Witches' rule, their objective is to eliminate their enemies: Hunters. And free all captive witches if they are to cross one. For what in return; no one knows. The reason why would they go against their own race; no one knows either.

_This_, was a perfect chance to know.

"Cold!"

Blinking out of his stupor, Len lifted his hooded gaze just in time to see Rin wrung her drenched sleeves with a huff. The last two jumped in after Rin, ending Jun's wait much to his relief. The heated glare from the man didn't go unnoticed by Rin as she returned it with fervor. Despite his assumptions, Len could see the genuine confusion and anger in Jun. Their job was to help Rin, a witch. If Rin did called for them, then why would he be confused? Unless, it would be part of an act. But Rin already had a chance of freedom. Why would she come back, Len was still baffled.

"Choose a better door, prick."

Swallowing his sigh, Len didn't have the energy to bother as Rin spat another insult to Jun. That, however, is one of the flaw to Len's theory. Rin seems to have taken a dislike already to Jun (and vice-versa) when they shouldn't. Aren't they on the same side?

"Shut it, witch."

"Choose a better comeback, as well."

The walk on the long tunnel was silent. Len's clothes clung on him in their drenched state, chilling his skin. The slight warmth from the candle lanterns offered little, but it was better than nothing. Rin stuck close to them, occasionally rubbing off the grime stuck in between her toes. The earth was rather dump, probably due to being in the lower area and the fact that it is near water, and under it.

"How long?" he didn't need to elaborate.

"There." Jun nudged his head towards the opening by the end of the tunnel, walking just in front of Len.

Narrowing his eyes, Len prepared himself. It wasn't long before the group reached the opening, with Jun and Len leading. The first thing Len caught was the long stairs built on the side, each step steep and uneven with no railing to hold. A silent gasp wheezed past Len, jade eyes widening as it took in the dome-like structure of the hidden post of the bandits. It was certainly extensive, with enough candle lanterns to brighten the area on every shack Len could see from his position.

"Our base." Jun grinned, smug. "And your new home, Hunter." he cackled, jogging down the stairs with a grin. The comment brought a frown on Len, but he followed wordlessly. This hidden site must have been here for a long time, with the way these guys are accustomed with the imperfections. Len was slow, careful with his footing with the narrow steps. It was a long flight, and Len fidgets with his bound wrists. The second Jun had ushered them to move back then, rough hands quickly tied a thick rope on him, tearing the flesh underneath. He made a small struggle, but didn't cause much trouble unlike someone else.

Five steps left and two behind Len, Rin growled at the hand pushing her shoulder. She was already pissed with her drenched form —ripping off the soaked white ribbon and slapping it straight on the face of a random guy. She was getting tired from their assaults, and her confusion regarding Len's decision is still swarming in her mind. For all she knew, he's making assumptions in that thick brain of his about how she called for this weirdos.

"Stop pushing me." Rin growled. He did, gulping in fright.

"Jun!" dozen pairs of eyes went towards the oncoming man, his arms wide open with a big grin showing off sharp canines. Sharp, brown eyes gleamed with satisfaction upon seeing the arrival of the group.

Jun offered a smirk, but Len was able to decipher the slight slump of his shoulders, and the slight stutter of anxiety present in his eyes.

"Al," Jun greeted. "Got some gifts for you."

Al rolled his eyes, clapping a large hand on Jun's shoulder. Rin was amazed with his height, easily towering Jun with his massive size, with the latter reaching just below his shoulders. And Len was shorter than Jun, and she was shorter than Len. He's big; Big Al.

"Of course you do." Al chuckled. He nodded at the other man behind Jun, silently praising them for their cooperation.

"Huh?" Al arched a brow, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he observed the five men at the back, lowering their heads in shame when his eyes landed on them.

"What the hell happened to your faces?" he barked.

They didn't answer. Jun chewed on his bottom lip, tapping his fingers on his waist to ease his anxiety, calming the wild rhythm of his heart.

"Well?" Al snorted.

Clearing his throat, Jun offered a short explanation. "The witch was the one behind their injuries, Boss."

Len stored his title in his mind, at the same time Jun shrunk under Al's scorching glare.

"Don't fuck with me, Jun," he leaned down, snarling at Jun's pale face. "Tell me you're joking if you don't want your sorry ass fried."

Gulping, Jun answered. "S-She did."

"He's right."

Two pairs of eyes —one livid, the other thankful— snapped towards the dripping form of Rin. She watched with a certain amount of disinterest at the display, yet a hint of annoyance was there when her eyes challenged Al, not caring at all with their height difference.

"I kneed their pathetic faces."

The tension increased when Al stalked towards Rin, his face darkening. Rin didn't react when he stopped before her, the useless idiots leaving her side to stay away from Al. She didn't react when she have to tilt her head up when he looked down on her. And she didn't react when the man yanked her up on her collar with one hand, raising her from the ground and to his height.

He growled, attempting to intimidate the witch. Rin beg to differ; just because he's massive in size and her powers is restrained doesn't really make a difference.

"Anger her," Len spoke.

Rin glanced to her side, noting Len's blank stare on the hand on her collar.

"Anger her, and you're dead." Len added. "You may be a giant ass shit, but she's a witch." Len's tone dropped, meeting the angry brown orbs with his own. "Don't; if you value you life."

A wry grin made its way on Rin, feeling pride swell in her chest. Ironic, a Hunter agreeing with a witch.

"The human's right."

Al seemed to contemplate of his situation. Staring at Rin's mocking blue eyes with distrust. He worked under her kind. All of them should know that. So why? Narrowing his eyes, he thought he saw a hint of gold flash in those sapphire eyes. Blinking, Al searched for it again.

It was gone. Gone as soon as he saw it. But, it could be his mind playing tricks at him.

Rin stared at him.

If it wasn't for his keen eyes, Len wouldn't have been able to see the hint of recognization flicker in Al. His shoulders tensed ever so slightly, before he dropped Rin carelessly.

_He knows her. _Len narrowed his eyes.

"Jun," Al called.

"Y-Yes?"

Jun thought for a moment, that Al seemed to have cooled down when he saw the upward tilt of his dry lips. But then his arm stretched, hands gripping Jun's neck in a tight choke.

"Useless." Al muttered. "You brought an _Elite_ here, stupid. And the Pumpkin too."

Panic sparked through Len as well as shock. Rin's face was never seen before, and her identity wasn't even shown when Dell made the news. How did he know?

How did he know he's an Elite?

"W-What...?" Jun gasped. "H-He had...no... p-pin..!" —Jun struggled to catch his breath— "A-And... we didn'...t...know..!"

Al released Jun, letting the man gasp for air. Ignoring him, he met Len's confused eyes.

"Everyone in Yamaha knows Kagamine Len." he said, smirking at Len's sharp intake of breath.

"Wha—"

"Put 'em in a cell." Al waved them off.

Len struggled, gritting his teeth. "Wait a minute!"

Who is he? _Everyone in Yamaha?_ Was he a Hunter? Thoughts and theories ran through Len's mind in a whirl, and he was thirsty for answers. Pulling his arm again, Len called for the brunette.

"WAIT!"

* * *

"Who are they?" asked Jun later, gingerly rubbing a hand on his bruised neck as he sat on a poorly made wooden chair with the legs crook. A towel was offered to him before and was draped over his damp head, his clothes changed for a cleaner pair. His eyes shot questions at Al, who was barking orders around their main cabin.

Al paused, glancing over his shoulder to stare at Jun, momentarily catching the black imprints of his fingers on his neck. He had no remorse nor guilt, but he did felt stupid for harming one of his useful men; despite his ego and idiocy showing up in the wrong times. A hand raked through dark brown locks, slicked back in style.

"Is that kid really that Kagamine guy you mentioned before?" Jun added.

Sighing, Al answered, "Yes, he is."

Jun snorted. "Pretty young and small compared to his reputation."

Al shot a warning glare at Jun. "That boy _is_ strong. And pretty damn smart too. A prodigy, really." he said. "You really shouldn't underestimate others, Jun."

"Then how come we got him?" Jun challenged.

Al laughed; a deep, mocking laugh. "Don't be cocky, Jun. He probably went with you willingly. See and understand more about us. Besides, don't think I didn't saw how your men limped around like a wussy. They were battered up good," Al smirked. "And all because of a _'pretty young and small boy'_."

Jun lowered his head in shame, a bubble of anger surging within him from having someone beat him. He was an Elite, but that was a petty excuse for Jun. It was only a title, right? Nothing more. Blinking, Jun brought his gaze back on Al, remembering something.

"What about the witch?"

"Hm?" Al hummed, arching a brow at Jun.

"She doesn't want our help. And she fought alongside the kid." Jun's tone changed from monotone to perplexed, as if fitting a wrong puzzle piece in place. "She had those Energy Restraint cuffs, but she fought well even with those! She's a fucking bitch too!" Jun growled, eyes narrowing in a glare as an image of that smug smirk pop in his mind. "Just who the hell is she!?"

"Oh," Al mumbled. "She's important. That's all."

Lowering his gaze, Jun accepted the cup of water from his comrade, nodding in thanks. The fresh water soothes his throbbing throat as he gulped it all, sighing in relief.

"Jun," the man called, patting his pockets as he waited for the cup. "Have you seen the key?"

* * *

Rin paced around her cell, the ground cold and damp under her feet. The shackles clasped around her ankles dragged against the ground as she walk, restraining her freedom up to just a two feet radius. Unfortunately, they have no key for her cuffs. Then again, Al had ordered her to be restrained as well. When they were shoved into the deepest and the darkest place of the underground hideout, Rin had seen enough. These people had built in shacks after shacks, each having a person assigned to keep all their valuables, clothes and weapons in it. The others were cabins for them to rest.

All of their stuffs and weapons, were weapons of a Hunters. Stolen, obviously.

Beside her, it had affected Len greatly.

Thick, metal bars separated her cell to his, with the cold black stones digging on Len's back as he sat on the cold floor. His eyes followed Rin as she paced around her cell, mindlessly dragging her feet in boredom. Both his wrists and ankles were shackled, having the same chain length as Rin's and nailed against the wall. He was pissed; slumping against the wall to even his heavy breathing. The second his cell was locked, Len had been ready to explode.

He saw everything; his breath caught as if hit in the gut when he saw all those weapons with the Yamaha insignia proudly showing off its title. But it was tainted now, used by treacherous humans who didn't deserve to wield those weapons. He saw a group of the same people training. Most important of all, he saw the whole map of Crypton in one shack ―the biggest one in what Len assumed to be the main 'shack'― with all their hideouts labelled and where.

That was what he was looking for.

Len's nose tickled, pushing his tongue on the roof of his mouth to stiffle his sneeze just in time. He gritted his teeth from the force of his sneeze, grumbling as he raised a drenched sleeve to wipe his nose. The cold nipped his skin with his still drenched clothes clinging to his body. His hair was matted and he knew that getting it out of its ponytail will be a quite a job later on.

"Bless you."

Basked under the soft glow of a candle lantern, Rin stood staring at him, twisting her lips when she heard the faint sneeze from Len. Humans sneeze, and others would always say that phrase. Again, another confusing culture of their race.

Snapping his eyes towards her, Len met her bewildered stare. For a moment, Len appreciated the shadows dancing on her skin by the light. Before, Len had convinced himself to think of her ribbon as horns of the devil. She certainly is one. Now —though matted hair and drenched clothes, Len remembered their first encounter. She looks nothing but an innocent villager, granted with that mischievous glint in those sky colored eyes.

"Don't do that."

Confused, Rin raised one eyebrow in question. "Do what?"

"Say things —_human_ things." Len stated, returning his gaze on his shackled wrists. It twinged with pain, but his whole body was numb with the cold that he easily overlooked the pain of his torn skin.

Rin didn't reply, remaining quiet and never dropping her stare. Her shackles clinked as her feet dragged it across the cell. Len chose not to acknowledge her presence beside him, just seperated by the metal bars of their cell. He inched farther away when she leaned her back against the bars, slidding to sit down.

Whatever reaction she had with his previous statement, she didn't show it.

"What are you planning?"

Turning his head ever so slightly, Len stared at her back, watching her shoulders curl as she breath.

"What do you mean?" Len asked.

Rin snorted, rolling her eyes. "Don't play dumb. You went with them on purpose." Rin snapped, a scowl surfacing in her features, though Len could not see. "What I'm concerned with is, how are you planning to escape this," ―she flailed her arms, gesturing towards their captivity― "hellhole."

The cold whispers of silence was what answered her, at first. Len hesitated, his tongue pushing itself to just answer, but his mind battled not to. Turning the tables, Len snatched the role as the interrogator.

"He knows you. That Al." his fist clenched at his name. "Do you know him?" Snapping jade eyes at her, he watched as Rin shifted, turning so he could see the side of her profile. She tucked her knees to her chest, arms lazily placed over her knees. She met his accusing gaze evenly, betraying none. The darkness of the room made her eyes gleam, a piercing jewel illuminated by the small light. He remembered that splitting second when he saw her irises changed; the blue of the sky for a moment then the next, a dangerous gold. She was a witch; inside and out.

"No, I don't." she answered.

_Bullshit_. He wanted to say. Len didn't believe it, but her blank gaze had spurred doubts in his brain. She could know him; she couldn't. The fact that she was thrown here in a cell as well had satisfied Len that she has nothing to do with them, and them with her. But he saw Al. He saw the briefest flash of recognition when his eyes widened; he saw the shock of fear trembled his arms in the slightest way.

Before Len had a chance to reply, the faint sound of whistling reached his ears, announcing the arrival of someone to check up on them. Rin didn't react the way Len did, already anticipating for the oncoming guard. Instead, she watched Len on the corner of her eyes, observing and complimenting in her mind.

The guard came into view, whistling a tune and pointedly ignoring the two as he stationed himself on a metal stool.

"Hey," Rin grinned. "How's it going?"

The guard scoffed, pursing his lips in disbelief as he scanned the carefree air the witch gives. "Are you really the Pumpkin, or Boss is just mistaken?" he muttered to himself. She was small, and very quite petite. Her sunny blonde hair and blue eyes certainly didn't belong to a dangerous witch.

Rin heard him though. Soon, her grin gradually turned into an irritated pout. "That's not my name."

The guard only had a chance to scoff before he was thrown haphazardly unconscious on the floor. Towering over the fallen man, Len gingerly rubbed his knuckles, glaring at the pathetic sight.

"Nice punch." Rin mused. A small tilt upwards was present on her lips, catching the sight of the unfastened shackles left on the cell floor. His cell floor.

"When did you steal the key, by the way?" Rin questioned, watching Len stretched one arm to grasp the keys from the unconscious man's belt. Once he got it, he made his way to unlock his door, sighing as it swung open.

Stepping out of his cell, Len crouched beside the fallen guard, eyeing in approval of the two pistols in its respective holsters. Unclasping the belt, Len removed it from the man, wrapping it around his waist instead with a small click in place. Len didn't waste any more time, quickly unlocking the cell that held Rin with a quick turn of the key.

"Here," Len muttered, weakly tossing the single key for her shackles. Doing a quick glance before he went, he added. "I'll be right back."

Rin payed him no mind, staring solely on the silver key laying on the ground. She waved him off, not really caring whether he waited for her or not. Crawling towards the key, Rin extended one arm to reach it.

With a snap of her legs, the shackles around her ankles tightened their hold, restraining her from going any further. It took Rin a second to progress the information, then another to sink in her situation. However, she couldn't ―in her life―accept it. Fingers twitched in growing annoyance, just near to grabbing the key and finally freeing herself. If it wasn't for the restraints.

_He purposely threw it far enough for me not to reach it, so I couldn't escape. Again. _For the second time, Rin found herself outwitted with the human. A clear, obvious trick one at that. Yet, despite the bubbling exasperation in her hopeless situation, Rin was impressed.

"Why that cheater."

* * *

It was when Jun found himself in the middle of a meeting ―with Al leading as their proclaimed leader, talking mindlessly about meeting a witch― that they were interrupted by the alarm bell; a single bell stationed near the cells rung by anyone to alert of a threatening danger. As soon as it rung, Jun immediately came to life, awakened from nearly sleeping again in their meetings. He had deemed them useless and a waste of time. After all, all those vixens seemed to only want to meet their leader: Al.

"Boss!" someone cried. "It's that Kagamine!"

Growling, Al slammed his fists on the wooden table. It shook under his palms, threatening to crack once again but Al paid no heed. His eyes shot towards the alert frame of Jun, gritting his teeth in anger. Blaming the boy is irresponsible for his part as well as futile. But he brought an Elite; one that should have never been brought here nor see this place. Worst of all, he brought the _right_ Elite, out of all of them. True, all are strong and smart in their own, but that Kagamine have always been a problem.

"CAPTURE HIM!" Al barked, shooing all his men, watching them scamper away and shakily complying to his wishes. Pathetic. "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY, YOU DUMB ASSHOLES!" Al stormed towards his shed, pushing past running men as he went his way. But before doing so, he snatched the arm of a running Jun, halting him to his actions.

"Keep an eye on Pumpkin. We need her."

Confused and disappointed to miss some actions, Jun nodded reluctantly, pursing his lips to avoid questions spilling from his mouth.

Shoving him away, Al ushered him to do his job. "Go!"

* * *

While wielding a gun is not foreign to Len's experienced hands, he disliked using the weapon. It had spurred numerous disagreements and petty quarrels between him and Gumi, as she had took a deep favoritism on the weapons, he remembered. Nonetheless, he was always the one giving in first. He was skilled in that field, not exactly shooting all targets with ease like his green-haired friend but he was close. His distaste on guns was the only thing that had rendered him from improving and surpassing Gumi in her field of expertise. It was loud, and jerky; openly announcing himself and the fact that it brings attention with every trigger he makes. To Len, using a gun was also a bit cowardice. It had offended Gumi greatly, but it was his opinion. Using a gun enables you to fight long-range, and away from the enemy's harm. It lets you away from danger, and for that, you have the advantage. Len was adamant to fight fair and square no matter who, and so he stuck with the katana. It was what brought him and Gakupo together in a master-apprentice kind of relationship. The older man was far more skilled compared to him in terms of blades and swords of all kinds, and he had taught Len a thing or two. It was the reason he had grown the respect Gakupo, despite his petty and childish arguments with Kaito.

That was the reason why he had only opt to use the holstered guns on his sides for emergency only, relying most on his reflexes and hand-to-hand combat while without his blade. They were swarming around him now, but Len showed no sign of raising the white flag. He continued, counting the men fallen in his mind after every swift cut, jab, and kick to their body.

_31, 32, 33, _Len grunted when someone landed on his back, trusting his relfex as he elbowed the man on the ribs. _34._

He was out in the open now, far away from the cell where he left Rin. He just have to find where they hid his bag and weapons.

_44, 45, 46, 47...50._ Len delivered a spinning kick, easily evading the quick spin of a wooden bo-staff directed to his head. He cursed when they all seemed to be hounding on him, edging him to use the guns on his waists despite his stubborn decision not to.

_54, 55, 56, 57, 58, _Len twisted his torso, hitting another man with the base of his palm. Quickly crouching to his knee, Len swept the man literally off his feet, doing a quick uppercut when someone tried to take advantage of his stance.

_59._

Len ran, finding a small opening between the mass of men pursuing him, shoving them away with his shoulder and punching them directly in the face. His knuckles were painted red with blood with his onslaughts of attacks. Len knew; it was definitely not his blood.

"Get him!" one roared, pointing a gun on the blonde head standing out like a sore thumb with the ponytail.

Hearing the sound of the safety being removed, Len quickly pulled his own ―stolen― gun, previous decisions be damned. It was now or never.

Not even hesitating to shoot, Len threw a quick glance on his target before firing the trigger in a loud bang. He was fast, and the man's own fault he was too slow. Len didn't kill him, shooting the man on his shoulder then another on the leg so he wouldn't get up—

_60!—_He'd be damned if he killed a human.

Quickly spinning on his heel, Len dove through the thin, wooden wall; crashing in and successfully breaking the whole wall into splinters. He scowled when his arms throbbed in slight pain, but he immediately pushed the thoughts out of his head when he saw his bag and his weapons hung on a hook. Acting quick, Len swept them all in his arms, tugging his bag open with one hand before dumping them all back in his duffle. Swinging it over his shoulder in tact, Len quickly grasped the lone sword on a nearby table, feeling his fingers brush the familiar rough and slightly tattered hilt of his katana. Breathing a soft sigh through his nose, Len felt calm with his katana.

"Finally." Snapping his eyes open with renewed vigor, Len unsheathed his katana, revealing the onyx dark blade in its glory. His cry—loud and determined—mingled with the dozens of dozens more.

* * *

Al was furious.

All of his gathered men; useless.

All of the stolen weapons; useless.

All of his _top_ men; useless.

He was seething, gritting his teeth furiously as he watched the unconscious men splayed like rags on top of each other, some twitching to get up, others out dead in the world. Most were bleeding, spatting blood from the corner of their mouths and coating their lips with the metallic taste, and others had blood flowing from the side of their faces or staining their shirts with a dark spot. He didn't have to check twice to see that they were, fortunately, breathing. However damaged they are, they're still alive. Al wasn't expecting anything less form a Hunter anyway―all accustomed and eager for the fall of the witches, but never to their own race.

Humans. All are evil.

He, Al, is evil.

Just by staring at the scene, he knew that no one can stop the Elite. He had defeated almost all, and the others still standing are only yet to follow the others' fate. He wasn't stupid. But at this rate, that boy will escape, and bring that wretched witch with him to continue his job. No doubt, he'll also be the source of their problem soon.

Len have seen enough.

So while clenching the the rough texture of a grenade, Al had made his decision. He should have stuck with his original plan in killing the boy rather than throwing him in the cell. He was of no use, nothing but a trophy to brag against.

He had sent Jun to watch that witch. And he prayed in whoever is listening to him, that the idiot could at least succeed in that.

All there is left is the Elite Hunter. He had to be gone. Doesn't matter if in the process, Al will too. But he will damn make sure that Len will not breathe as soon as he throw the grenade. His men be damned as well. Useless freaks.

"Die." pulling his arm back, Al prepared himself to send it flying in the air. However, he let out a strangled cry, feeling his arm bent backwards and his bone snap into two.

"FUCK!" he growled. Al cradled his broken arm as he fell to his knees, biting on his tongue to stop himself from screaming. Eyes ablaze, he glared up to see whoever had the nerve to do that to him.

As if done naturally, his eyes met the aloof gaze of blue; mildly disinterested, yet angered with her hardened stare.

"Don't you dare." Rin stated, cocking her head as she looked down as he knelt. A ghost of that blasted smirk was there as Rin found amusement on the irony that she would be staring down at someone at his enormous size.

"How...?" Al growled.

Shrugging, Rin glanced at Len―completely oblivious to Al and busy with those insects whom had the nerve to challenge someone like him. She nearly chortled at the thought, but held herself. After all, he seemed to be getting tired with the others, no matter how invisible he is.

Despite the logical explanation that she should help him, Rin felt too lazy at the moment.

"Oh, you mean Jun?" Rin sent him a look. "Idiot's an idiot. But thank you for sending him. He helped me reached the key." Rin stretched her lips in a grin, thinking back when the blonde had accidentally kicked the key in her direction. She had been gleeful, and had acted quick as she unlocked her shackles and using Jun's stunned state as a moment to strike.

She happily left him shackled in her place, chuckling as she envisioned the man screaming from his lungs.

"Anyway," Rin sighed, stepping away from Al. "The two of us need to go."

Using one hand to raise himself, Al spat. "Return."

Rin stopped, rigid. When she looked back on his pathetic self, gone were her lazy aura, replaced with the sharp icy blue that stroke fear in Al. He cowered when she went back, crouching to his eye level.

"So you do know me." Rin mused, her tone different and light compared to her face. Calmly, her fingers brushed the fallen grenade next to her with a gentle caress, making the hairs on Al's arm stand as he tensed, freezing in his position.

Al glared at her, despite his trembling shoulders. While paying thorough attention on the grenade in her grip, Al sneered. "Come back."

The pin on the grenade was plucked away. Removed.

Al blanched, his mind immediately counting down the timer. The expression on Rin's face grew colder, and darker; a malicious smirk curling slowly on her lips as she mocked him.

"Oops." she said. "But you should know, I won't." Rin replied to his earlier command.

With the countdown in her mind, Rin dropped the grenade next to the big man, quickly spinning on her heel and headed towards the direction where the fighting was currently taking place.

_10_

"Come on!" Rin clutched the back of Len's shirt in a hurry, not caring whether he stumbled or not.

"What the hell!?" Len growled, ducking to avoid a hit. Rin mirrored his action, her face twsiting in irritation when these idiots didn't know when to stop.

_9_

Ignoring Len's protests, Rin tugged him with her; a difficult task considering her cuffed hands. Only Len can remove that; but she doubt he would ever will.

_8_

Her speed and his outmatched the others as they ran. Len didn't protest anymore as he saw the urgency in her steps. Whatever the danger was now, he'll accept her actions. Just this once.

_7_

The flight of stairs was a bitch. Rin gritted her teeth at its length, her feet thudding against the uneven steps taking two at the time, then three just as much she can with her short legs with Len as her shadow.

_6_

When they made it back to the tunnel, it was when Len realized that they were being followed. He barked Rin to get faster, but with her restrained powers and short legs, he could only follow as much. Groaning to himself, Len rolled his eyes, sucking up his protests as he wordlessly threw his arms around her middle.

"What—" Rin yelped as she was turned and twisted in Len's grasp, before she was harshly thrown over his shoulder. Her eyes were wide when Len started to move faster, his steps longer that hers considerably as he ran quickly in the dimly lit tunnel.

_5_

Rin clutched the back of Len's shirt, her ears picking up the shouts growing distant with each step. He was fast. Rin actually felt herself slumped with this realization.

Len is fast; faster when they fought.

Almost as she was.

_4_

Just almost though.

"There!" Len saw the forming cave in the distance, spotting the waterfall of a door in an instant as he ran faster.

_3_

He didn't know from whatever they were running from, but he served the men following after them as a good enough reason.

_2_

Len quickened his steps again, clutching Rin harder over her waist with both hands. His bag was heavy enough, and his sheathed katana on his waist tapped against his thigh every single step he took. With a goal in mind, he ignored them.

_1_

Len barged out of the waterfall in a jump. And not too soon, the sound of the grenade exploding reached Len and Rin's ear. It was loud, big enough to destroy that underground base and everyone in it, Rin mused. But the force behind the explosion caused the air to slap against Len's back, catapulting the two hard over the small creek and drenching themselves once again.

Len cried out when he was slammed against a large boulder, the rock digging against his shoulder. He lost grip on Rin when they were flying through the air in a millisecond, and she landed a bit far from him. Fortunately for her, she landed on her bottom without any boulders or stones to injure her when she fell. It was painful still though.

With the adrenaline dying down, Len panted. "What was that?" his eyes searched Rin, feeling the pounding in his ears loud compared to the peaceful silence of the outside.

Rin was breathless, noticeably less than he was, but still panting. Her muscles still pulsed with the run's thrill, her blood rushing in her veins and flushing her skin pink. Lifting her shaking hands out of the water, Rin concluded the new sensations rushing within her. She had never been this breathless; not with her powers. But with it restrained completely by thick, wet cuffs around her wrists, she was experiencing '_new_'.

"A grenade." Rin gasped out.

Len sat up in a flash. "What?"

Rin explained in one word, stopping Len's further suspicion of her. "Al."

* * *

When the night claimed its time, the crescent of the moon grinned down from its place above; granting the dark time with its light and company. Though shy, the stars twinkled by their place next to the moon, providing of the little light they could as well. Through the sound of silence, most nocturnal animals did their prey; with the echoing hooting of an owl heard from a distance as it sailed through the dark. The night was calming at its best, yet highly dangerous. It was one of the reasons why Len initiated to stop for the night, his muscles aching from the walking for setting whatever distance they could away from the hidden cave behind the waterfall and the hideout within. The day had been far eventful, and the aftermath left Len aching, throbbing, thirsty, and tired. The wind had long since dried his shirt, but left him cold and shivering until he finally made the bonfire for the night. His hair, free and out of its rubber, was matted and sticking to all directions like a bird's nest. He couldn't find it in himself to fix it though, opting to shower in an inn the first thing tomorrow. Before they were taken, Len was sure that they would've reached the village half an hour, given their pace back then. Doing the math now, he was sure that they could reach it in five hours―or less if they quicken their pace.

Ridding his damp shirt, Len threw it over a low branch nearby, using the bright glow of the fire to see. He made sure that it was spread neatly and evenly, leaving it to hang over the night to dry. Rubbing a hand over his face with a small sigh, Len allowed his eye lids to fall, resting his tired eyes for a second. Though tired beyond reason, Len's mind wouldn't rest. His day had been a very eventful incident, and with the adrenaline long had been died down, he was more than ready to drop and sleep. His captive and his job were what had prevented him from doing just that; tense and alert even after everything.

But what really kept him from resting was the heavy feeling in his chest. Bandits or no, they were still humans; people. Maybe deceived, or possessed a valid reason as to why they _have_ to betray their own kind, and despite a problem to Hunters like him, Len still couldn't shake off all the deaths in one day, in one time, and in one go. That Al the leader may have been the one who threw the grenade, but it still left a heavy height on Len's shoulder, along with probably the near hundred of people in it. He was Hunter, not a killer. He fights and captures witches, leaving the elimination part to the Yamaha Base II―the Yamaha base of the North in Reyn. His job was risky, dangerous, and his chances of dying is always high every time he ventures with his rank. But he had never stained his hands. Not until now.

Len had planned an in-an-out scenario, expecting for a quick and silent escape once he had gotten all the information he needed. That Al person was clearly a Hunter, or _was_ a Hunter. Whoever he was or how he knew him, Len doesn't know. But maybe he was the reason for all the disappearance of Hunters every year. He knew how they act and work, and how they move. Logically, he could bring them down because he knew them first-handed. He was one of them once. Why he went away, Len doesn't know. And his mind was thirsting for answers. Answers for himself, and for Dell. And the person who could answer those is dead, along with his lackeys. It was a burden that Len couldn't just shake off, because he was responsible for their deaths.

"You didn't kill them."

Throwing a discreet glance over his shoulder, Len studied Rin's feature; slumped near towards the fire yet sat as far away from him as possible. Not that Len minded. In fact, he would've encourage her to do just that. He couldn't though, for the sake of his job itself and everything else. However, the change was clear in the witch's mood. Like a dark cloud looming over her hunched form. Though matted hair and drenched—slowly drying—kimono, she paid no heed to her appearance. Len wasn't even concerned; witches can never get cold. But still, maybe it was just his imagination, or the way the shadow dance through her features, but there was a certain hollowness in her eyes that wasn't there before. Guarded, but there.

"It was a grenade that killed them," she muttered just for him to hear. "Not you."

Shrugging, Rin gave a brief glance to Len, her face blank yet her tone oddly laced with solemn sincerity, despite the next words that fell from her mouth. "You like you're gonna shit yourself," she added. "Thought you should know."

Len didn't answer, just staring even when she dropped her gaze back to the fire. Her words were odd, yet had surprisingly removed the weight of his chest, even just a little. An incident like that couldn't be forgotten in just hours, nor days, or months. No, it would take time. But she had turned his attention back to her again. And she is probably the reason for all his questions. Len was by no means concerned about her welfare for now, but his curiosity was there; scattered all over about different things and about everything. Usually, Rin would be jumping at any given chance to belittle him, which is technically every second. Now, she was distant ever since they started trudging back through the thick woods in their shivering bodies. Her sudden change of attitude was startling, leaving Len wondering.

Al knew her, though she obviously doesn't know him. But Len saw him; he saw the the fear etched beneath those narrowed eyes when he recognized her, he saw the brief stagger and freezing in his arm when he set her down.

Then there was the matter of her trust. Len was sure as the earth is round that he did not trust Rin not even one bit. But her surrendering had been suspicious at most, yet he didn't really bother nor care. All he cared about was finishing his job and ridding her off the face of earth for good. But now he's questioning himself again; who is she? She had the brief taste of freedom from her so-called 'fun' from playing hide and seek with him, one-sidedly. He was on the edge of accepting his fate of doing it all over again had she not come back. She did, and willingly so.

And earlier today, she saved him. It wasn't the most heroic kind of saving, nor was it touching the least. But the fact that she did was there. She could've ran away on her own, but she dragged him in the most obvious and clumsy way just to get out in a hurry. Even if she just clumsily charged with her shoulders while awkwardly dragging him with cuffed wrists, and even if he did have to lose those behind him because she wasn't exactly helping him fight; just drag. It wasn't an overly heroic way, but she did. He didn't even know there was a bomb, but he went with her nonetheless.

Wordlessly walking before the bonfire and across from Rin, Len carefully sat on the ground, hissing through his teeth when his thighs throbbed in protest. He embraced the pain, biting the inside of his cheek as he picked a stick to poke around the fire.

"What was that?"

Len brought his gaze up, meeting Rin's perplexed stare.

"What was what?" he questioned back.

Rin's eyes narrowed in the slightest, pursing her lips in thought. She heard him wince, even if he thought she didn't. What happened today was none of her concern regradless to him, but she felt like an idiot for not even sensing an ambush like that. With or without the cuffs, her senses remained the same. She had been sloppy with her guard, and she kicks herself for that. But now she vowed not to do so again. She heard him wince ever so clearly because she was listening. Because unlike Len who was damp for his first experience killing humans—not exactly but he seems to think so—Rin was tired of it.

"Don't play dumb with me," she rolled her eyes, willing her sass to come back. "When you fought back there, you were good. Better. Excellent, even,"—she narrowed her eyes—"You weren't like that when we fought. You were sloppy. What the hell?" Rin snapped with a frown.

Mirroring Rin's frown, Len searched her eyes. She was irked, whether an impact to her pride or just plain baffled he didn't know. So he answered in the most honest and blunt way.

"I was angry." he said, dropping his gaze back on the flames.

Rin pushed. "Just that?"

Len snapped, shooting her a glare. "Livid."

That left Rin wordless, unconsciously eyeing the way the light made his eyes a rich, fiery emerald than a dark jade when he's mad.

Len clenched his hand around the stick poking the fire, dropping his eyes again for the last time.

She confused him. She annoyed him. Yet he was certain that even Luka, the one who is expert is reading people the most, couldn't decipher that same hollowness in her eyes flicker again. Again, maybe it was just the shadows dancing over her features, but he saw it.

He didn't know her anymore.

* * *

**_A/N: and that's a wrap. Sorry again for the delay, and I'm just announcing in advance that updates by now would be slow. Because school. You know the drill... But next chapter features our Rookies! Yep, they're finally back. So stay tuned (sounds like a commercial but nah.)_**

**_Clockwork Marionette - You can read online manga. Like, mangapanda, mangafox, etc. But anyways, the next issue won't be up 'til August *cries*. But yes, shoes do have lives *looks at my shoe creepily*. Why did I write shoes?_**

**_Damn You Len - your username is quite fitting for Len here XD. And I really picture Luka like Erza so, yeah, I agree. She is cool... I worship her. hehe. And no, I haven't really dropped Rin's reason yet but, I've been giving hints... Not exactly obvious, but just between the lines. Hehehe... Thank you again for the compliment!_**

**_BloddyPuppet - Nah, Rin ish noh goddesshhh... Hehe. But yes, Tei is eating human hearts. Not exactly cannibalism cuz she's of different race. But yes. It fits hers though, for me XD_**

**_Rikasa - hahahaha! That was a talent *joke*. But yes, sorry about THAT. It was necessary for the creepiness. Hehe. Rin will eventually get used to Len. Slowly, but surely. SnK is AWESOME IN EVERYTHING! The anime was good too, But I stick to manga. p.s, your name reminds me of Mikasa every damn time now._**

**_mirrors02 - I like Rinny's a tease. She's just a ball of sunshine *sarcasm*. Lol, I guess your shipper side would like this too (I hope). But yes, I am late for SnK. BUT NO REGRETS. I don't really think it lost its plotline. I mean, it wasn't even in the climax part yet. Just building up the suspense for now... But yes, it's still awesome._**

**_MysteriousSpottedOwl14 - it's alright if you don't really like SnK. Everyone is entitled for their own reasons. But damn, 15 times? Thank you SO MUCH! I'm glad you like it, and Rin and Len's relationship too. _**

**_Lolly101 - the next would be the Rookies's turn... Everyone is having battles._**

**_Vocaloid X Otaku Nekomimi - Sorry if I didn't last weekend (or was it last last weekend?) I had a bit of writer's block and I'm glad you like the chapter. And me too, I want to rip our teachers for giving homework on the first day. _**


	11. Chapter 10 - Kaai Yuki

_**A/N: Holy cow, guys, I'm very much sorry for the delay. Life's been hectic, and it seems that most of our teachers forgot that they're NOT the only teachers... Seriously, I really have no time to write with all the homeworks, and projects being given. And the fact that there's one in EACH project. Some would just love it to be done on THE SAME FRIGGIN' TIME. We had NO sembreak, and this Christmas break is the only one we have been given. For the whole year. And it's just for a week.**_

_**Fuck.**_

_**Well, I really am sorry. I still have some extra curricular activities, and such being a president of one of my clubs. And the fact I still chores when I get home. Sorry, I'm so tired that whatever free time I get, are spent for well-earned naps. Somehow, I got... This. Not exactly that happy with this chapter but thoroughly satisfied I have something to offer to you all as a Christmas gift. And as an apology.**_

**_Vocaloid is still not mine. (Keyword: "still" [I wish])_**

* * *

The days that had followed had been unwinding and quiet at its best, in its own and odd ways. Mostly spent lagging off and slowing down their usual pace as to not reopen their—mostly Len's injuries and sore muscles, having taken the blast of wind right on the back. Though the two seemed to have built an imaginary wall between them, each minding their own business and actually moving on auto-pilot. Rin, for the most part, had kept a remarkable job of concealing her emotions and keeping her face stone and blank—something that would usually piqued Len's curiosity slash growing paranoia. However, she had noticed, though she did not act upon, that the Elite was shaken.

Terribly so.

* * *

The first two days, she didn't really care. She was, of course, the one who took the initiative to put a distance between them for the mean time to gather her wits. She expected nothing but bossy commands and glares from his uptight attitude, pushing to know why or what had bothered her so suddenly. Of course, it wouldn't be said in a nice, comforting way that's laced with concern. No, she expected brute and harsh treatment because, technically (but again, she didn't care), it was her fault they had been caught. The Bandits were after her. So to her slight surprise, the human was more than… well, he doesn't seem to care. And would very much like to keep to himself as well. She had decided to use it to her advantage then.

By the third day, Rin was finally observing enough to sense the shift on Len's aura. What was once she deemed his powerful stance, and confident stride with the face of stone-hard discipline with the air of authority hung before him was gone. It was there, but damaged. He was brooding, that much was obvious, but he was also—to Rin's shock and confusion, afraid. Of what, she didn't know. And to be honest, she thought he was pathetic. She let him be.

Two days later after that, Rin had a theory. He fell asleep, slouched on a thick root of a towering tree wearing the most exhausted and haunted face she had ever seen. The moonlight only illuminated the tightness on his jaws and the furrowed brows and pursed lips on his face. He looked pale, sleeping like the dead while she was awake even after the small bonfire Len made was gone. He only slept for two hours, maybe even less, but woke up screaming. That was unexpected and out of blue from someone so collected of his emotions. But she remained quiet, watching him with calculating eyes bright under the moonlight. Len caught her stare for a second, before he stood abruptly and went to who knows where. It was a wordless decision to never speak of it again.

Then a thought hit Rin with a start. Hunters, though equipped with deadly weapons the day they entered the academy or whatever it was they called it, have Witches as their sole target. Killing and disposing them was no problem, just like men hunting deers with no problem at all. Bandits were thrown into prison, sentenced for life. But the problem was, Bandit or no, humans are humans. So, killing a human themselves… That was unheard of. Hunters are driven by their sense of justice.

So the death of all those men, no matter how evil, probably was huge blow to his golden heart. It would certainly affect him greatly, thinking that his hands were stained red with blood; dirty and dangerous. It wouldn't do that it wasn't just one human. Rin would guess how many died in there but, she would rather not. His problem and attitude was starting to hurt her head from just thinking. Sometimes, she wondered if this is what he felt with all her random doings and behavior. It was certainly fun when she was on his shoes.

By the seventh day, marking the end of a week, Rin had enough. They were nearly on the road that led to the next village, and Len's progress was slow. He certainly never slept before her anymore, and all those emergency pills he had in his pockets were certainly running out fast, if her assumption was right. She's a witch, perfectly normal for her to go parading around in a month without sleep. And seeing as she is a Rogue (with a rather disgusting name; "Pumpkin". Why would humans name her that?), she could go even more without sleep. But Len, Elite or no, is still very much the opposite. A weak, human who only runs on emergency pills to go on without sleep. Trained, but still human. He was, however, on the process in gathering his wits fast. Slow for her, but definitely a huge step and another burden locked in his heart.

So Rin did what she does best to just end this self-therapy he has been on for a week.

Taking a tentative step to the side and slowing her pace to let him lead, Rin tried another way. She was successful in making a ten feet distance before she felt the familiar sharp end of a sword in the middle of her spine.

"Where do you think you're heading."

It wasn't a question, and it seemed as if his uptight-iness is back. Still a quiver in his voice, but he can manage.

Pulling a loopy grin on her face, Rin turned.

"Getting slow, human." She chuckled at his aghast expression, patting his shoulder as if he has no need to thank her. His face asked if she had gone mental.

"No need to thank me for stopping your pathetic moping," she continued, turning and leading this time. "Now let's go. Seeing you like that is irritating." She drawled with a roll of her eyes. It was true.

She only had five steps when she heard the tell tale crunch of leaves. She smirked. _'Good, he's following.'_

* * *

The day could've gone better, in Miki's opinion. Though her opinion is rather, unimportant as of now. She sighed as she tried to push the snarky comments tossed around the two alphas of their group, never seeming to agree in one thing and utterly starting their mission badly.

Beside her, Rui unsuccessfully tried to calm a fuming Rei as he snarled at the back of SeeU leading the group with a confident sway of her hips, having won whatever 'discussion' they had this time.

Miki tried in vain to resist the scoff from escaping her mouth.

"What were they even arguing about again?"

Miki glanced at her side to see Piko quietly step beside her, fixing the strap on his shoulder to balance the weight of his pack. She shrugged, "Dunno. And don't care."

Piko sighed, shaking his head as he eyed the seething raven-haired. The male raven-haired. While the beginning of their nerve-wrecking mission was trouble free, Piko knew that it was only a matter of time before the two would crash heads again. It has always been like that since the academy. Miki would find herself irritated, Rui would try to calm her best friend, Momo would probably find it amusing until it gets out of hand and would bash some sense into SeeU herself (trusting Rui to do the same for Rei) because, someone has to do it. And frankly, no one wants to get on SeeU's bad side (except Momo) because, her wrath was—is worse than Rei. Piko himself would step aside, finding himself beside Miki to let those two handle their problem alone.

Oliver, as per usual, would hang back, and as per usual, wouldn't really give a damn. As per usual.

"They finished?"

Piko smirked when he heard the not so quiet whisper of Oliver to Momo. The two were behind the group, after Miki and himself, with Rei and Rui before them and SeeU leading them a few steps away.

"Nope," Momo drawled, though she couldn't hide the amusement lacing in her tone. "Forgot what it's about this time, actually."

Oliver hummed in response, and Piko couldn't hear any of their conversation anymore. Rei, however, seemed to have keener ears than usual as he swirled around and glared at the two behind with blazing, amber eyes. Piko noted with silent laughter that Momo looked like a deer caught in headlights while Oliver just stared unmoved with the intensity of his equal.

"Oliver," Rei addressed, with that dangerously low voice. "Know what you're saying first before actually speaking it."

One, fine brow disappeared up to the mess of platinum, blonde hair. "Meaning?"

Piko tried not to burst out laughing, masking it with a cough with the swift jab of Miki's elbow to his ribs.

"Unless you think you can lead," Rei challenged, motioning with his arm before him. "Be my guess."

One thing that Piko never really understood, was Rei's persistence over Oliver. Despite the group being close friends—almost like a band of brothers and sisters—Rei and Rui had befriended Oliver first in their years spent in the academy. Obviously, the two saw something in him that the rest doesn't. Oliver was always deemed the dead last of their group: the one with the lowest score, the one who was never complimented by their commander, and the one who was never recognized for his skills, overshadowed by the rest. He was the only one who hadn't give up to graduate this year. But if someone like Rei respected him like Kagamine Len, then Piko wouldn't utter a word of doubt. Rei has his full trust, all of them does.

Oliver strolled past Rei, shrugging his shoulders as he followed SeeU. Obviously, their current leader is her, before Rei will take over in a few hours later. "Pass."

Rei looked disappointed, as always, but didn't say a word.

Momo followed suite, offering a smile towards Rei, whom she noted was calmer than before.

Miki did a quick check on the rising sun, casting warms rays on the thick heads of the trees standing on either side of the empty road they were on, with nothing but the occasional chirps of the birds and the whispers of the wind to accompany the sound of their footsteps. Indeed, the rivalry between Rei and SeeU had been afire since… Well, since then.

Miki still remembered it then, the day they were introduced to the Advanced Class. It was just her, the raven-heads, and Oliver that was transferred in that one, lovely autumn. And she still remembered shaking the hand of the top student (soon later in par with Rei), SeeU. And being kicked hard on the ribs by Momo on their first lesson. Piko soon joined them a month later. And Oliver; Miki wasn't really sure how he got accepted into the Advanced Class. For all she knew, ever since SeeU singlehandedly brought down the mighty Rei, their rivalry began.

However, their combined expertise, wit and power, is rather useless and pointless right now, with the two starting it off like hotheads. Not a sign that said they were close to their target, and not a sign that said it's gonna change soon. The only thing that keeps them going is that this mission is probably the most important do-or-die there ever is in history. They wouldn't expect quick success, having been heard the incident about Kaito, and again with him and Kiyoteru. Everyone was shaken, but their Captain needed them to help. The people needed them for help. And they would give it, regardless of how frightened themselves are. Because that is what it takes to be a Hunter.

"SeeU…" Momo started awhile later, once the blonde issued a quick break to rest and snack.

"Yeah?" SeeU tossed a half slice of bread to Rui, with the latter grinning in thanks before heading off to go with Rei and the others, leaving the two friends alone.

Momo took the time to munch on her own slice, carefully contemplating and choosing her words. SeeU was rather known for her temper: quick, harsh and brutal. Her friend has her utmost respect but, she was difficult to deal with at times. Talents, skills—Rei and SeeU are both phenomenon in that part. However, SeeU is a bit headstrong. Loyal, caring, but her brass sometimes overshadowed those strengths. Rei, however, is a strategist. The gears in his mind work twenty-four hours a day, and a good reason why they have different ways of leading.

Honestly, Momo prefers Rei. But the boy is sometimes too dependent on Rui to cover his back. Too slow to act on a whim. Everything is scripted to him. Whilst SeeU would know what to do right away, trusting her instincts, and having every little strategy, technique she learned drilled in her reflex.

Again, maybe SeeU is better.

"You two gotta talk." She said at last, deciding on the last second to just hell with it. She has been on the receiving end of SeeU's wrath far more than she could count.

SeeU raised a brow, though kept her cool. In a flat voice, she replied. "That won't work."

"Nothing will work with you two being idiots!" Momo hissed, careful of her tone as she glanced at the others sitting under the shade of another tree. "You're being irrational!"

SeeU's eyes burned as she opened her mouth but Momo beat her to it.

"SeeU, you're amazing. You're a good leader but, let's face it, Rei is better. His strategies are essential, he leads the pack well to be on our toes yet keep calm on a situation like this. He moves faster, SeeU. His only goddamn problem is that—" Momo pointed a shaking finger on the back of Rui "—and his dependence on her, and to everyone . He relies too much on us."

SeeU narrowed her eyes, fists clenching til they're white. "So you're saying he should lead then?"

"No." The answer startled the blonde, but let her continue. "Rei is always sure of himself. You, on the other hand cares for our position. And you don't rely on anyone. Trust us, yeah but never rely on us." Momo sighed as she collected herself. Only SeeU would be able to bring her ranting and strict side. "The point is, SeeU, is that you two work good together. We probably would have a lead by now if you two just work it."_ 'Fuck, I suck with words. What the hell am I saying?'._

SeeU seemed to contemplate it as Momo huffed, ending her rant. She crossed her arms over her chest, glancing to see the rest staring at them with different faces. Rui was smiling, though her eyes displayed surprise on Momo's wisdom, of sort; with Piko and Miki smirking and playflully taunting her with their eyes. Oliver looked indifferent, except from the twitch of his lips and his lone eye shone in laughter. Rei's face was unreadable. But the fact they were listening somewhere during her speech left Momo blushing like Miki's favorite fruit, huffing and masking it with a clear of her throat.

A sudden pat on her head brought Momo out of her thoughts, grimacing when she saw the hand on her head ruffling her hair. She smacked it off. "Stop it, SeeU."

The blonde smirked, and Momo was relieved to know she wasn't angry.

Chuckling to herself, Seeu looked over shoulder while hauling her bag once more, prompting the others to follow, even Rei.

"Kagene," she called. "You heard her." SeeU motioned with a nod of her head, inviting him to go before her. Momo didn't expect for her to swallow her pride so suddenly.

"Lead the way," SeeU continued. "And I'll be your right."

Rei blinked, understanding her choice of words as one of Oliver's short terms for "second-in-command" or "right hand man". Apparently, Oliver did as well as he hummed in thought.

"Alright."

* * *

Midday approached in all its heated glory, the sun grinning its hottest upon the hunched backs of seven teenagers. Their pace had slowed, though certainly not to that of a turtle's. Each took a swing from their refilled jar of water from the last village they have visited, but with each large gulp they swallow, there will be no doubt that they would run out soon, parched, and exhausted. And the fresh lake was far from this distance.

Of course, it was good news to Yuki.

Clear, joyful eyes watched from the distance at the seven figures trudging their way through the empty, dusty road. Polished Mary Jane shoes fitted small feet as white, knee-high socks clad legs swung back and forth from the high off distance from the ground. An interested smile complimented the young, round face of a girl watching the teens below.

_'Should I? Or should I not?'_ Came the playful banter inside her head.

She was itching to give them a pleasant welcome, for she have been very honored! Very honored indeed to have not one, not two, not even three! But seven Hunters, just for her! Heavens, whoever even decided to put seven people after her is an idiotic buffoon. After all, she knew a number of others far worse than her. Then again, they didn't need to know that. It was quite flattering. But the privilege of having more than one Hunter after you is enough to make her itch to show them her power.

However, she was strictly given the orders—commands, rather—to lay low, and to not waste an ounce of magic to insignificant mortals.

But the clouded mischief upon herself is hard to ignore. She has to play with them! Even just for a little while…

"What do you think, Georgie?" She purred, pale fingers skimming the soft, white fur of the ferret resting blissfully on her lap, suiting a nest out of the red ruffles of her red dress.

Black, beady eyes glanced up at her in question, the creature yawning and stretching from his disturbed nap. Yuki giggled, patting the head of the ferret named George in apology. The ferret arched its head in response, seeming to forgive his master already; then as if going back to her question, the animal stared down at his master's current entertainment, cocking its head to better scrutinize the group.

"Think I can greet them?"

The ferret scrunched its nose.

"No? I guess you're right. I was specifically ordered not to act…" Yuki sighed in disappointment.

But then, the ferret twitched its nose, turning his head to stare at her brown eyes, all the while slightly swaying his long tail.

Yuki arched her brow in question, but couldn't deny the twitch of her lips. "There's a way?"

The ferret raised its head and did a tiny nod.

* * *

Rui paused in her stride behind Rei, feeling her muscles tense as the familiar chill ran down her spine in tight nerves. She narrowed her eyes, fingers curling around the hilt of her newly given sword, a gift which she would use gladly. The week of 'getting used to the base' had been instead bombard with training and more training, shaped by Lt. Bruno and Lt. Shion to prepare them for their difficult mission they have been given. It was only safe to say that they have improved greatly, if they were to judge upon the slight lift of Lt. Bruno's usual tight frown.

"Rei." She called, still scanning her surroundings. By now, everyone was staring curiously at her, pausing in their tracks as well. Rei, knowing better that she possessed a far better sense of danger and observance than any of them, tensed his muscles and narrowed his eyes to the other side, naturally posing and taking cover Rui's back.

Oliver followed without a word, sweeping into position his Lieutenant had pestered him into, and taking in a spot vulnerable to the duo. He didn't have to look to see the others do the same, already trusting Rui's instincts with their lives.

"Where is she Rui?" Rei whispered from behind her. He tried to keep his emotions in tact, refusing to let his restlessness get the better of him. He was itching for a battle, and the fact that the witch has finally decided to let her presence known is tapping his patience.

Rui didn't get the chance to answer, for a loud rustle by the shrubs stole everyone's attention, hers included. The teens watched on in anticipation as the shrub continued to rustle.

Until a small chipmunk hopped out with a nut on its tiny paws.

Miki sputtered, "What the hell?!"

Rui begrudgingly began to loosen her muscles, blaming her nerves for sensing something wrong when a loud, resounding roar echoed through the empty space.

"What was that?" Momo whispered, slowly unsheathing her katana.

Rui remained her stance, looking left and right in trying to decipher where the sound came from. Another one, much louder that before shook the ground beneath them, clutched their heart in a tight grip. Up above, a few birds flew by in surprise by the loud roar. It sounded like a deep, viscious yawn, only more terrifying. Rui clenched her teeth to stop the squeak she almost cried. Beside her, Rei widened his eyes, catching sight of the enormous figure hovering them like a giant.

"LOOK OUT!"

* * *

Rin discreetly ducked her head once again, effortlessly tuning out the harsh, mocking yells of the villagers, keeping her eyes on Len's feet as she followed wordlessly behind him. He had taken the lead a while back, striding with purpose as he deftly raised his chin. For a moment, Rin admired a human for standing so strong after an experience like that until a pebble nicked her cheek, disrupting her thoughts with a feral snarl.

She was greatly disgusted by the way they act, these villagers, coming out brave and smug once they saw her cuffed and defeated, but then scrambling away with fright etched on their face upon the first sight of her snarl.

"Move back." Came the authoritive call of Len, hand grasping her wrist before yanking her to follow him to the motel a generous enough lady had directed them—or just Len—to. The villagers did so without complaint, eyeing the witch with smug smirks and caution as she passed with Len, a Hunter.

The temptation to wipe off those smirks was increasing fast the longer she looked at them, so Rin dropped her gaze back to glare on the back of Len, having nothing else to focus her anger on. As she does so, she subconsciously noticed how lean yet narrow his built is. Obviously muscled and firm with years of training, fighting and experience; yet toned down that he appeared agile and swift. Like a mouse who could scurry his way out of anything. With the way his mind works, he's a slippery one.

With all her observing, Rin failed to notice that they have already reached their room for tonight or more.

Len removed his hand like he was burnt by her before dumping his bag on the small couch nearby. The room was smaller compared to their last one, with chipped, mint green walls and just a couch with a wooden coffee table placed before it. The box-shapped room held two beds just a few steps away from the couch, with a dresser seperating the two beds. Rin didn't really know what to think whether he had gotten the room with two beds just so she could have the other one, or there's no other room available for them. Rin would go with the latter on that thought. A narrow door beside the farther bed led to what must be the bathroom.

"Sit," Len mumbled, pushing her shoulder towards the bed nearest to him before he sat down across from her on the other bed, placing his elbows atop his thighs and weaving his fingers together as he glared at her with heated accusation.

Rin raised her eyebrows at his expression. "Now what have I done?"

Len ignored her jab, "Those Bandits. They know you."

_'Sure doesn't beat around the bush'_, Rin thought as she answered, "Well, I don't know them."

Len's glare intensified. "I don't buy it."

Rin shrugged, "Whatever you say, I still don't know them."

There was a moment of silence, wherein Len simply stared at her with an intensity that actually made Rin squirm. Her skin tingled with discomfort and she finds herself hating that look in his eyes; his scowl was less prominent, and his lips simply thinned in a straight line rather than his permanent frown. He wasn't glaring anymore, just stared. His pupils moved to and fro as if searching for something, the green in them stronger and lighter with his expression.

Rin didn't like it. She felt exposed under _this_ gaze.

"What?" she snapped, wanting more than anything for him to stop.

Len sighed, unweaving his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, breaking the intense connection he had started. He stood from his seat, mumbling incoherently under his beeath as his feet shuffled across the room to fetch his bag. His shoulders fell and his whole stance changed from stern and rigid to just tired, and he directed himself towards the door, still mumbling to himself in a whisper, still cautious for the witch to hear.

Keen ears still caught snippets of his mumblings. Lips thinned, and eyes narrowed; Rin didn't like of what she heard.

_"Confusing. . ."_ _"Acts less of a witch. . ."_ _". . . Why?_ _She_ kills _and_ saves_. . ."_

_'He's close. _Too_ close.' _Rin shot off from the bed, her movements seizing Len's as he paused to look at her with a blank yet questioning look. It crossed Rin that he looked lost, but she deliberately ignored it. He's making assumptions that he shouldn't make.

Rin glared, throwing Len off guard as flashes of confusion, alarm, and suspicion crossed his eyes and finally, he was glaring back at her.

_"What?"_ Rin spat, mocking as an animalistic smirk curved her lips. "I'm confusing now?" a snort here, sparking the first trigger to Len's anger.

"Don't make me laugh! Here you are, acting like some _soft_ human, Hunter." She scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "How disappointing."

Narrowing her eyes even more, Rin spoke in a deadly tone. "I am everything compared to those other witches. They're _nothing_."

It silent when the atmosphere thickened with tension by Rin. Len clenched his fists as his jaw popped. A snarl was quickly pulling his features somewhat like an angered beast, and his rage blinded him when the color drained from Rin when she paled, eyes wide in horror as she gasped at her own words. Her eyes lowered like she was in pain, yet desperately trying not to show an emotion.

When Len spoke, it was low, and calm. And his eyes pierced through her than ever before. "You're right."

Rin looked up.

"You're _worse_ than any other witches, Rogue or not."

Len remained calm in his exterior, but Rin knew better, glancing at his shaking fist, drawing blood from his nails as tiny droplets of red stained the floor.

"Compared to _you, _no other witch can just appear once in a blue moon, yet can still bring death in her wake." Len stalked back towards her, shaking with increasing anger after every word he spat. "You—You killed kids." He took delight in the way the witch flinch when he said children were dying, though why he didn't care.

The Doku Spreading started years ago, just right after her second appearance. It was one village at first, until another one had the same problem, and then another one. . . Until almost all of Crypton had the same problem: children raging from infants to pre-adolescence were dying because of some unknown disease. Their deaths were painstakingly slow, mostly from a month to 5 months of suffering from having their skin wrinkled like raisin, then the fallout of their nervous system and massive interior bleeding. It shook the country to the core even with the experienced doctors and Hunters trying to find a solution for this problem. Of course, it was easy to locate its origin and work. Witchcraft, tracing back to Pumpkin and infecting Crypton's largest and longest fresh river, the very river where most of the citizens get their water from for drinking. Finding a cure was hopeless but they managed — after two years of rapid decrease of population — to create a filter sort of dam to remove the poison from the water.

It killed Len to see all those bodies rotten like rags.

"But not only that," Len couldn't stop himself as his fist gripped the front of Rin's collar, yanking her inches to his face yet desperately trying to squish his anger. Len tried to ignore the hallowed look in those blue eyes, the same look that reminded him of someone whose tired of death.

No, he couldn't fall for that. She's a witch.

"You destroyed Tora, and everyone in it." Len hated himself when his voice cracked, and memories, good and bad flittered in his mind and threatening to wet his eyes.

Rin couldn't keep herself from not looking. But Len wasn't finished.

"You killed my _sister_."

Len pushed Rin away with disgust, suddenly feeling tired with his anger evaporating quickly into nothing. He dropped his gaze, berating himself for showing weakness to the enemy, his enemy that he had sworn to kill because of who she killed. But then he's scolding himself for thinking, even just for a second before, that perhaps she has a shred of humanity in her. A twisted, sense of humanity, but still humanity anyway. Because why save him? Why. . . Everything?

"I'm going out," Len spoke, voice cold and distant, marching back to the door with fast strides. Len denied his need to escape, allowing himself to feel cowardly for once. He didn't even look back when he added, "Sneak again, and you're done for."

Somehow, Rin knew that the threat is serious this time.

* * *

Rui yelped as she ducked and roll, her heart hammering in her chest as she narrowingly dodged the very big, very fast swinging tail of what seemed like a giant ferret.

"RUI!"

Momo gritted her teeth in worry as she notched an arrow to her bow, aiming at the. . . _thing_ that was trying to kill them all. From her position near fallen trees, Momo could see the towering figure of the white, viscious beast. Having the size of three, burly cows joined together. However, it was clear as the day that the animal was bewitched; with its once —assumingly— soft fur was now as sharp as razors, with each strand accentuated by the light; its snout were wide and snarling, showing sharp teeth that reminded Momo of sabertooth with oozing saliva that brought a shiver of disgust down her spine; its claw were long and sharp, capable of cutting down trees clean as the evidence by their surrounding.

And soon, it would be them if this goes on.

When Rei had called of the incoming danger, everyone acted quickly, scampering and dodging attacks. And they have been playing tango for God knows how long, and Momo was getting increasingly tired and irritated with every second passed.

"OLIVER!" Momo yelled, catching said boy's attention with a simple glance in her direction. Oliver jumped out of the way for her, effectively missing another swing of the massive tail heading his way.

Closing one eye, Momo slowed her breathing, calming her heartbeat in one second flat. She forced to stop the shaking of her hands, and aimed at the snarling head of the beast.

She let go,

And the bow swiftly cut through the air and hit the beast straight in the eye.

A deafening wail echoed through the woods, blood flowing down like river from its right eye, where a long, narrow arrow stuck out as two claws blindly tried to swipe away the pain that's been causing it.

Below the beast, SeeU saw the opportunity clear as day. "NOW!"

The signal sent of by SeeU was all Rei and Rui needed. Two pairs of amber eyes glinted; one in determination, and the other that just screamed 'finally'.

The two scrambled from their crouched position, raising their weapons as Rei went in first. The duo moved in sync, like a dance. Rei twirled his twin katanas expertly, taking the beast's distracted state to his advantage, swiping multiple cuts on its legs as fast and as strong as his arms could do. Rui moved like a shadow after him, following every movement and delivering the same blows to double its effect. With the creature's hardened skin and fur, their technique was necessary.

Oliver followed, using a boulder to propell himself to a low branch on a tree, proceeding to climb up in top speed and and agility. When he deemed himself high enough, he jumped, the sun momentarily blinding him with light, but he landed, with a yelp, on the beast's arched back.

It growled at the added and unexpected weight.

Oliver gritted his teeth, acting fast. With a gleam as the sun shone down on it, Oliver brought down the sword he had in his tight grip, and stabbed the animal, right on the back with a sickening crunch.

Miki and Piko clamped their hands to their ears as the giant ferret whined in pain, bringing more birds scattering with wild flapping and shaking the ground they were on. Rei steadied Rui as she stumbled when the beast flailed its limb, desperate to throw off Oliver from its back. The boy held on, fisting its fur to hold on for dear life as the beast flailed like a wild bull. He grunted when he was slammed down hard on its back, then again when the ferret shook to rid him off.

* * *

Deep in the protection of the thick leaves, high above ground, Yuki gripped her chest as pain blossomed on the very spot, clutching her bones in cold as she let out a strangled cry.

But she recognized the whine echoing on the spot she was watching on, the amused smile was quickly wiped away replaced by a sneer. A low growl came from her throat as her eyes flashed from its original brown color, to blood red.

* * *

Momo felt her skin ran with goosebumps, and she knew the group felt it too. She glanced up to meet the frantic gaze of SeeU, and she glanced around to see the same look on Piko and Miki, the former quickly stepping up to a protective stance. In her peripheral vision, Momo saw Rei do the same for Rui.

"YOU!" Cried a choked voice.

SeeU ducked, narrowingly dodging a large python with its jaw unhinged and aiming for her neck with a hiss. The blonde yelped, surprised and caught off guard but thankfully thanking her lucky stars when her reflex kicked in early and was able to ducked and sliced off its head in a second. Soon, her pale face quickly took a turn as she glared and faced the witch she and her friends have been after for.

"You." She fired back, feeling her chest swell at the sight of the young child, clutching her chest in pain, but then nearly falling onto her knees by the death of her python. She was no Rei, but she was smart enough to connect the dots. Kill or harm her puppets, then she would suffer too.

Yuki glared, her hatred coming off in waves, and her aura prevented all seven of them from moving, weighing them down like anvils attached to each limb. And Yuki neither cared nor concerned that she's probably sticking out a sore thumb to the others, sensing her powers from any part of Crypton.

"Kill the ferret." SeeU said, Momo nodding just behind her before turning and passing the order to the others. Momo only managed a step before she squealed as she felt her body stopped by itself by an unseen force, weighing her down heavily like anvils. She whimpered when her muscles were strained, pain gripping her soul as her blood pulsed, heart hammering her chest as she panted. She didn't need to see that the others were being treated the same.

"You hurt my Geogie. . ." Yuki drawled, weighing them down even further with her aura, and she let a grin replace her sneer when two of those Hunters fell to their knees. However, her gaze narrowed onto the one-eyed blonde still hanging on the back of a whining George, clutching its fur in pain yet refusing to back down.

"You'll pay," she spat, but like a child, changed her expression to plastering a sickly sweet smile, her cheeks flushing a cute pink. Her eyes, however, remained red and murderous. "Soon."

Then with a snap of her fingers, the giant ferret poofed back to its normal size, bleeding and twitching in pain, and Yuki passed in a blur, carefully picking up the ferret with utmost care and craddling it to her chest.

Rei gasped, freezing when she was suddenly behind him and Rui just to pick up her pet. It was eery, the way she hold it like a mother to her child, yet the reason and what she was holding screamed mentally insane. A Witch. But he couldn't deny the fear of having a Rogue just behind him; can easily kill him with a flick of her wrist, and he was immobile to protect himself.

"Charlotte," Yuki called, and not a second later, a furious tiger with gleaming eyes came out of the tree line with a growl, its claws out and long. Yuki smiled, a smile typically used to greet a friend. "Keep them company for awhile, alright?"

And with that, Yuki walked away, George in her grasp as she whispered cooing words and comfort to the ferret, one hand glowing green as she healed the pain causing the animal. By doing so, the pain in her chest was gone.

Oliver groaned from his position, not having a proper landing when he fell from having that beast go back to its normal size. It wasn't until when the witch's aura wasn't crashing upon them anymore and they have full control of their limbs, did the tiger arched its back to ready itself to hold them off.

"Damn." He gasped.

* * *

**_A/N: Well. . . Excuse the writing. Not exactly happy with it either. I think I revealed too much of Rin... I guess, I'm not that into my writing spree yet with all this busy things to do with life. Heck, we even have another project to do in our vacation. Two projects. *sighs* Well, I hope YOU GUYS have a MERRY CHRISTMAS! I still love you, and I'm sorry for the long wait._**

**_BloodyPuppet — ah... I apologize for the many questions you have... But all the more better for me XD ! I like the feeling of having my readers be all confused. Kinda like kee_****_ping a juicy secret :3 Sorry for the wait. I hope I didn't anger you or something..._**

**_Damn You Len — Yes. It is quite obvious that Len is stubborn, but the reason is now revealed. And I'm glad you like my action writing. A bit challenging (especially now that I'm busy) but I like doing it... Although I would normally be glad in presenting this chapter to you (I should be but I'm tired), I am not that satisfied with the Rookies' fight with Yuki. Well, it was cut. And they're seven. And they all must have a moment of spotlight. I hope I did alright :3 Again, sorry for the delay._**

**_Rikasa — Wow, thanks SO much for the compliment. I'm feeling mushy. Hehe... I'm glad I managed to do good for the action scenes. And God, even I agree with you with Len. I just LOVE him. But he loves Rin so... Unrequinted. So sad. Lol. I'm glad you like Rin. I mean, who doesn't?! Sorry for the delay, love._**

**_Scorpirus — Lol, Al is pretty much done. Don't really like him much... But there is someone that I think you're forgetting... He's alive :3 *wink* check who. Thank you and I'm glad you love the last chapter._**

**_Vocaloids X Otaku Nekomimi — Well, nothing much happened in the village. Just the usual. But I promise, Rin won't get harmed in these HUMAN villages. She's a witch. Lol. And here is an update... Sorry for the big delay._**

**_mirrors02 — well, writer's block is a bloke. I hate it. But, I hope I supplied enough RinLen here to trigger your shipper side... Not much to present, but things will finally kick off from here. Again, I apologize for the late update._**

QuirkyAwesome** — Well, talk about sugar rush. *avoids knives* SORRY lol I love you... Yes, Rin is quite a girl in her period... Haha. What a metaphor *chuckles at owns joke***

ILikeIt** — Here is your Oliver, oh great one~**

**xxPockyStraw21xx — Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you love it, and therefore for loving it I love you. Haha! I am very very very very very very sorry for the late update... Ya know, life. **

**LightTriumphsOverDarkness — I... Love your username mygod that's just cool I'm sorry for rambling but I really do. It's awesome and meaningful—ok, I'll stop. I'm glad you understand writer's block. It is quite a pest, but I hope this update is enough...ish.**

**Gosh, guys. I love you and I'm sorry for letting you all wait. But, the good news is things will FINALLY pick up after this chapter and so on. Meaning, romance will slowly start to kick its way in. More twists and magical creatures, the action will more likely double itself and we'll slowly unfold the mystery that is Rin. And of course, growth development for our characters. **

**... The bad news is, I don't know when will be the next update...**


End file.
